The Bad Boy and The Baby
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke gets engaged to Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage's son, who doesn't want this. When he gets the Hokage's son preggers..how will the marriage work out? Will they be able to make the sacrifices needed? Yaoi, Mpreg, SasuNaru
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I hate to say this…I really do…but I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Itachi owns me sharing part of his ownership with Naru-chan and Sasu-chan! Yeah so now that I have disclaimed everything let's move on!**

**Summary: Bad boy Uchiha Sasuke gets engaged to Uzumaki Naruto…the sweet and innocent son of the Hokage who doesn't want this. But the blond's caught Sasuke's eye and Uchiha's always get what they want… SasuNaru, Yaoi, AU**.

**IMPORTANT A/N: Naruto can have children, but I don't know if I should put any M-preg into this. So there will be NO M-preg…unless the readers want it and ask me for it. It will also go by vote. **

Chapter 1:

The man grinned as he handed the scroll over to raven haired boy. The boy looked it over before handing the shark man the money. It was a forbidden jutsu and Sasuke liked forbidden jutsus.

"Thanks…not a word of this to my brother ok?" the raven smirked as the man nodded. Then he leaped away, without a definite destination in mind. His cell phone began to buzz….it was Itachi.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Listen, you need to keep tomorrow evening free at all costs. You and I have been invited to dinner…at the Hokage's house. He has a son of about your age." Itachi informed him.

Sasuke groaned. "Why do I have to go? It has nothing to do with me, Aniki!"

"He's invited the family…which means you. You will come…this is really important Sasuke!" Itachi's voice held a faint note of pleading…something that the older Uchiha would never show unless, it really was important.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright. I'll be home by midnight…don't wait up for me." He hung up before Itachi could ask any more questions. Then he focused on where he wanted to go. Sasuke normally spent time wandering aimless around the streets of Konoha, usually with his faithful gang. They picked fights, got drunk, smoked, sometimes they shop-lifted just for the thrill of the whole thing…or found some girl to spend the night with. Well the last one was for the rest of the gang; Sasuke somehow couldn't find the right girl to spend any night with.

But today he wasn't in the mood for any of those things. He opted for wandering around aimlessly…alone. Company wasn't needed today. He leaped from roof to roof, wondering if he could check out a music store to see if any of his favorite bands had brought out anything new.

He stopped at an intersection, watching the civilians purposefully doing something or the other when someone suddenly caught his eye. It was a blond kid, about his age running across the road, without watching out for stray carts and or people. He was wearing an orange t-shirt which declared "Ramen is the king of food" and blue jeans. He looked pretty grubby, with strange whisker markings on his cheek…some unknown street kid. Suddenly a bandana man streaked past, apparently chasing the blond.

As he didn't have anything to do, the mighty Uchiha decided to follow them to see where this was going. He ran at a slow pace, watching the bandana man yell.

"NA…RU…TO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

'Naruto? Seems like a weird name…' thought Sasuke as he saw the blond's head bobbing in the crowd. At last the bandana guy caught up with the blond, gripping his arm. Sasuke inched closer to listen to them, so he could witness he whole scene clearly.

The guy was yelling, obviously giving the kid a lecture. "Naruto! How many times have I told you not to give me the slip? I am supposed to be tutoring you; you will never become anything in this world unless you learn! Stupid brat!"

"Kuso! Can't you give me a moment's peace, closet pervert!" the blond yelled, pouting angrily.

"Don't call me that! I am your teacher! You can't get away from me that easily!" the closet pervert yelled. Naruto huffed.

"You can't teach me anything!" then he grinned and made a few seals. There was a poof and a naked woman appeared making sexy noises. The man stared for a few minutes, before undergoing a massive nosebleed. The blond used the few minutes he got to look around frantically.

Blue eyes met and black. Sasuke felt his heart race, just a little bit, when suddenly he felt a weight on his back and two arms wrapping around his shoulders. In shock he turned to find himself looking into those blue pools.

"Hey, mister…can we run away please? Please give me a lift; I'm too tired, sorry for jumping on you like this. Don't let that closet pervert catch me!" the blond's voice was soft and a little husky. Sasuke was torn in two, as one part of him wanted to take the blond anywhere he wanted, but the other was yelling for him to throw the idiot off his back and leave him to his fate. But then the puppy dog look turned up a notch.

And then the blond said something. "Um…mister, aren't you supposed to be looking in front of you? To see where you're going?"

It was then that Sasuke realized, that he had all ready started running away… and would have a few accidents if he didn't concentrate. He wondered why he had started running even before he had decided to…

"So where do you want to go, dobe?"

The blond's jaw dropped and then he glared. "I am not a dobe, teme! Do you know Ramen Lane?"

"Yeah I do. We'll be there in five."

He felt the blond nod and wondered what the hell he was doing. Then he couldn't help his curiosity. "Who are you running from, dobe?"

"The closet pervert." Said the blond, like that explained everything. "Haven't you been watching, teme? Anyway I want to go eat ramen…"

"Which is why we're heading to Ramen Lane…?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Gosh! You're really perceptive!" Naruto grinned. "Just for that amazing intelligence you posses, I'm going to let you buy me ramen!"

Sasuke stopped in front of a restaurant called Ichiraku's and turned to glare at the dobe. "I am not buying you anything!"

The blond's face fell. "Why not?"

Sasuke was nonplussed. Why not? Because he'd just given he idiot a ride on his back and he was _not_ a nice guy! So he said so and the blond looked at him sadly.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke was watching the blond eat three bowls of ramen…which he was paying for. He sighed…maybe he should have called his gang and gone out with them. Naruto had been very grateful and Sasuke had had to hold back a blush.

They were walking out of Ichiraku's when Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and was roughly turned around. He found himself glaring into a pair of angry black eyes. It was Kabuto, leader of the rival gang Sound.

"If it isn't Uchiha…what brings you to this part of town?" Kabuto sneered.

Sasuke smirked at the older boy. "This is no man's land, Kabuto. Why don't we pick a fight elsewhere?"

The white haired boy smirked. "Are you afraid? I could beat your ass, any day! How about right here?"

Sasuke glanced at the blond who was looking confused. And then he opened his mouth. "Ano sa, ano sa….mister, what's going on?"

Kabuto looked the blond over. "And who might this be? Haven't seen him around…doesn't look like a fighter…"

"Of course I can fight! I'll kick you back to…well wherever you're from!" The blond voiced, blue eyes filled with anger.

Sasuke sighed; he wanted Naruto to stay out of this. After all they had just met and it wasn't like he was ever going to see him again. He suddenly punched Kabuto in the gut. Before the boy could react, he bought a hand up smashing his nose. He wasn't in the mood to use fancy ninjutsu.

Kabuto yelled in pain, dropping to the ground, while Sasuke studied him. "Next time, don't forget to bring those neanderthals who follow you around Kabuto… maybe you'll stand a chance then?"

They walked to the parking lot. Suddenly there was a maniacal laugh and someone caught hold of Naruto. "Naruto! There you are! This time I won't let you get away!"

It was the bandana dude, but this time there was another man with him. The other man was a brunette who was glaring at Naruto. "Naruto…you should have stayed with Ebisu-sensei! You are coming home with us right now…." Sasuke recognized the brunette as Iruka-sensei, a teacher at the ninja academy. He'd never studied at he academy…he'd just seen he man from a distance. He decided to leave, before they turned on him for spiriting Naruto away!

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-sama…are we doing anything today?" a member of his gang, Kidoumaru's voice came through the speaker phone.

"No, I have to go out with my brother in about five minutes. You guys have a holiday for the next week. Don't bother me!" Sasuke hung up and pulled on a storm gray colored Gi and a black Hakama. He felt tired. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the funny blond kid he'd met yesterday. It wasn't with his warm feeling or anything, just thoughts.

He guessed it was because he had drunk that huge mug of coffee, before going to bed. He checked his hair and mussed it up the way he liked, before giving himself a once over. Not bad…he looked really good.

There was a knock on his door and he turned to see Itachi at the doorway. The older man looked nervous…it made Sasuke uneasy. The last time Itachi had been this nervous around him was when he had told Sasuke that they were moving to Konoha. It had been a big bombshell.

Then his brother relaxed and smirked at Sasuke. "Don't spend too much time in front of the mirror. We're leaving in five."

It was _ten_ minutes before they left. There were lots of people out today, who kept getting in their way. Normally Itachi would have been cursing his head off and just about managing not to murder people, but he was silent. It unnerved Sasuke. Sasuke realized that they seemed to be nearing Spiral lane. The place where the richest people of Konoha lived. Itachi had enough money to get a place here, but he seemed to like living in the Uchiha compound where the rest of their clan had lived. They were all gone now, but that was another story. The Uchiha's of today were comprised of Sasuke, Itachi and Sai their cousin.

Itachi swatted his little brother on the head, alerting Sasuke to the fact that they had reached. They were at a huge mansion. It was old and the roof was painted in blue. The lands behind it seemed to be a bit larger than those in the Uchiha compound. The moment they entered another shinobi with a bandage on his nose, asked for their cloaks. Another shinobi, who called himself Izumo, informed them that Hokage-sama would be right with them.

They were ushered to a beautiful Japanese style sitting room, which had a bit more color than most Japanese houses. The wall was a cream color, the futon's were in pretty red silk covers and the cushions were pale yellow cotton. The blinds at the windows were red with the Hokage symbol done in yellow. In the middle of the room was a small teak wood table and on the floor were tatami mats.

Izumo brought some green tea, offering it to Itachi and Sasuke. Just as he left, a tall blond man entered. He was the Hokage. Sasuke and Itachi had moved to Konoha about two years back. They had been living with their parents in Water country ever since Sasuke was five years old. They had been on an undercover mission, so Sasuke and Itachi had been trained there, leaning the Uchiha family jutsu's from their parents. Though that training had been done in secret and Sasuke hadn't been allowed to use the sharingan he had acquired until he had set foot in Konoha. He had met the Yondaime a few times, but it was usually Sandaime who gave out the missions.

The blond man smiled. "Nice to see you again Itachi, Sasuke." He looked at Itachi "I haven't seen your brother around so much…been to busy, you must forgive me Sasuke."

"There's nothing to forgive Hokage-sama. I have been busy as well, Sandaime has been sending me on a lot of missions lately." Sasuke really appreciated the fact that he and Itachi had been given jounin status, when they had returned. He liked Konoha…things were different from how they were in Suna, but he could adjust. It was nice to be able to form another gang here, to spend time with when he didn't have missions. This over the past few weeks had been rarely.

Yondaime frowned. "You can call me Arashi. We are at home and you are my guests after all." His attention went to the door. "Where is the boy? Kotetsu, please bring him here soon."

As the shinobi left, Yondaime sighed. "My son has just returned to Konoha a few days back. He was with his grandparents...touring the world." He turned grave. "This is why I contacted you Itachi…if your parents were still here, it would have been done with more ceremony, forgive me."

Itachi nodded. "I don't stand too much on ceremony either. Have you informed your son?"

"Yes. What about you? Have you told Sasuke?"

Itachi swallowed. "No."

Sasuke looked at his brother worriedly. "What haven't you told me, Itachi?" the way his brother was acting was really weird. At that moment Kotetsu entered.

"Hokage-sama, he refuses to come down. We have tried everything!" the man looked defeated.

Arashi frowned. "Itachi, you'd better explain to Sasuke. I'll have to go get him myself."

After he left, Itachi turned to Sasuke. "You know that I'm heir to the Uchiha family, right? Well, the clan wanted an alliance with the Uzumaki family. This they thought could only be done by marriage. Since I'm the heir…I couldn't get married to the Uzumaki family." Sasuke was beginning to see where this was going. "Then eighteen years ago, something happened and it as found that Arashi-sama's son could reproduce. So they decided that the Second son of the Uchiha line would marry into the Uzumaki family, taking their name. This way here would be an alliance and both clans could continue…"

Sasuke was staring at his brother wide-eyed. "Itachi…you aren't saying that…"

"That is why we are here…because you need to get engaged. And we have to go through the actual deal that was made." He looked at Sasuke's face. "And no, you cannot get out of his…we will discuss it at home, if the terms seem bad."

They both heard a yell and a few thuds. Finally Arashi appeared in the door, with someone hidden behind him. The Yondaime smiled. "Yes, so I take it you have informed Sasuke. Gentlemen, may I present my son Naruto?"

Sasuke's head shot up and he found himself looking into depths of blue. Both of them stared for a minute, before "YOU!"

The older men stared at the two, and then Arashi ventured a guess. "Um…do you two know each other?"

"He's the guy who helped me run away from the closet pervert yesterday! I'm supposed to be marrying him?" Naruto burst out, staring at his father in shock.

Sasuke on the other hand was strangely quiet, appreciating the way the blond looking, with a predatory look. The red Gi and mustard Hakama strangely it the boy, enhancing his high cheek bones with the cue whisker markings. The bit of the smooth tanned chest, peeking out made the Uchiha smirk in a devious way.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! Stop staring you pervert! What do you think you're doing? I haven't even known you that long!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was still quiet, his smirk having gained a slight superiority to it. Itachi looked at him curiously, but said nothing. The Yondaime couldn't help but smile.

"Now, Naruto, sit down. Kakashi should be here any minute. Your parent's left that scroll with him. My parents should be here soon, too." Arashi poured more tea for his guests. An awkward silence had descended over the room.

Itachi broke it by asking the Yondaime about his body flicker technique. They started talking about it and the tension eased some what. Sasuke added his opinions in a low polite voice, ceaselessly watching the blond, who was trying hard to ignore him.

Izumo ushered two more people in. one was a big broad shouldered man with long white hair and a blonde with big breasts. Naruto brightened up. "Jii-chan! Baa-chan! I'm so glad you're here! Otou-san wants to marry me off to this guy!"

Tsunade nodded, pretending not to see the Uchiha's shock that a twenty something woman was Naruto's gran. She smiled. "I can't believe it's finally happening. I've waited so long for you to meet the Uchiha and get married!"

Naruto nodded too and then stopped, looking shocked. "EH? But…but I thought you were going to save me! I don't want to get married to that asshole."

Jiraiya laughed heartily. "I don't see why you're angry. He seems like a real nice piece of ass! If I were into guys I would steal him away from you!" He stopped laughing when Tsunade punched him. He flew across the room instead.

"You pervert! Don't say such things to our Naruto! And poor Sasuke-san!" Tsunade yelled, trying for another punch when Arashi caught her hand.

"Mother, don't kill him all right! Dad, do not corrupt my son!" Arashi sat them both down and shook his head.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "What if I don't like guys? You can't force me into marriage with one then!"

Jiraiya laughed once more. "Um…Naruto…are you trying to tell me that kid you had a crush on…what was his name now…oh yes, Taki was a girl? He seemed pretty well endowed when we saw him at those hot springs."

Naruto turned crimson. "Oh…yeah…I forgot." He scratched his head. Kakashi entered holding a scroll.

"Yo!"

Everyone turned, except the Uchiha's and yelled. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi smiled. "It seems to be pretty lively here. Hey Itachi and Sasuke! Ok, now that I am comfortable, let us go through the document. It says here that the deal was made in blood, a blood seal will be difficult to break….it will only curse your families since, neither one of the couple is dead yet. It reads that Sasuke Uchiha the next in line o head the clan will marry into the Uzumaki family. He is betrothed to Uzumaki Naruto, and will take on the Uzumaki name. But Naruto will be the one bearing the children…which is possible due to certain reasons. That's it."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I have to be uke? Why should I be uke?"

Sasuke then opened his mouth, smirking away to glory. "I can't have kids, dobe…so you will have to be uke ne?"

"I do not want this marriage. I hate you!" Naruto declared.

Arashi looked at the raven haired boy for a moment. "Sasuke…what do you wish to do?"

Sasuke's eyes glinted for a moment, before he bowed his head. "I wish to be obedient and marry your son, Arashi-sama. I want to keep this deal, that was made, which will honor both our families. I wish to marry Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

A/N: how was it? Please tell me. It was just an idea which won't let go of me! How many stories am I going to handle? But anyway this will be loads of fun to write! So please review…

Taka


	2. Sasuke's Gang

A/N: Ok, here's the result of the M-preg voting…it's 12 to 5 in favor of M-preg. So please keep voting until the time comes for me to decide ok? If you've already told me what you prefer then is ok. And the ones against it? Please bear with me until I decide if I want it to be M-preg ok? Oh and sorry about the spelling mistakes…most of them are due to a keyboard problem and plus I write in British English though my computer is set to he US version and tends to muddle the whole thing!

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Gang

Itachi gaped at his younger brother. The last he'd heard, Sasuke had been as opposed to this as Naruto was… so what the hell was going on? Naruto was gaping at the dark haired boy as well. Sasuke adjusted his storm gray Gi sleeve a bit and looked up at them all with a small smile. The Uzumakis (except for Naruto) beamed at him.

"Naruto is really lucky to have a fiancée like you! You seem to be so understanding!" Tsunade said, looking like she'd squish Sasuke to death in a hug!

Itachi smirked at that. If they only knew what Sasuke did when he was with his gang and about the hordes of fan girls who followed him around or his passion for dangerous jutsus. Oh well, if Sasuke wanted the marriage then he presumed it was all right. This Naruto might be a good influence on him.

Arashi stood up. "Well, shall we head to the dinning room then? We'll discuss when to have the official engagement and announce it to the public. We'll also settle the living arrangement and so forth…"

The dinner was really sumptuous, a wave country cuisine. They had soft spiced dumplings; rice noodles with tender chicken cooked in hot garlic sauce, fried rice and another dish of stir fried prawns. For dessert there was chocolates and ice cream. Sasuke refused both, not being a fan of sweets. During dinner, they were mostly silent as every time Arashi brought the topic of the engagement up, Naruto threatened to leave. At last they went back to the living room, Arashi dragging Naruto with him and plonking him down on the cushion.

Tsunade pulled out an astrology chart and they decided that the engagement could be held in a week's time. Jiraiya drew up the guest list making sure to add all of Konoha's young beauties, until Tsunade realized what was going and slapped him over his head. Naruto just pouted through the whole thing, refusing to speak to anyone.

Basically Sasuke had nothing to do. He opted to watch the blond and his family, wondering exactly how he was going to fit in. he wondered if he had really made the right decision. Then finally Arashi turned to the couple to be.

"Well, we have decided that Tuesday would be a great day for you to get engaged. Since the nobles and the Kazekage are coming over, it will be the perfect day to make the announcement as well. We will discuss your living arrangements after the engagement. We expect that you will spend time getting to know each other before then?" Arashi looked at them expectantly.

"Yes" "NO!"

Naruto and Sasuke had answered at the same time. Naruto's father blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke-san. I'll talk to him."

Itachi suddenly butted in. "Maybe they need some time to themselves, Arashi-sama? We could retire to another room?"

* * *

The boys or should it be men sat in silence for a long time. Naruto trying to pointedly ignore Sasuke, but getting irritated since Sasuke seemed to be more interested in examining the fabric of his Gi. It went on till Naruto couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why do you want to marry me, teme?"

Sasuke looked up making Naruto a teeny bit breathless, as the candle light played over the pale face, making those dark eyes seem depthless. "I could ask you almost the same thing, dobe. Why _don't_ you want to marry me?"

Naruto scowled. "I asked you first." He waited for a reply which didn't come. "I don't even know you teme! I just got back and all ready I'm supposed to get married!"

Sasuke looked a bit thoughtful. "Well, you could get to know me. Being married won't be such a bad thing dobe."

Naruto stared at him. "What if I don't like you after the marriage? What will we do? Get a divorce and destroy the alliance?"

Sasuke stood up, shaking his head a little. "The way I see it, your refusal now could destroy the alliance anyway, it doesn't matter if it's destroyed now and later. What matters is, whether you're willing to give it a chance. Anyway, I'm tired and sleepy dobe, because unlike you I don't have time to lounge about. I'll come see you tomorrow morning."

Naruto frowned. "I'm not a dobe, teme!" but Sasuke had all ready left the room. A few minutes later Naruto heard the front door shut and assumed that he had left the building as well. He walked back to his room and lay on the bed. Maybe this Sasuke wasn't such a bad guy, but then…marriage? No way!

* * *

When Naruto woke up in the morning, he heard voices coming down the corridor. Then his door suddenly opened and Sasuke walked in. Naruto squeaked and tried to hide under his bed covers.

"PERVERT!"

Sasuke's amused voice only served to infuriate him more. "Dobe, I just came to see if you were ready. Should have known lazy ass would still have been in bed."

"I slept late! Don't just barge into people's bedrooms asshole!" Naruto was relived that he'd worn his pajamas the night before, instead of opting to sleep in his boxers as usual.

"Well, your grandfather gave me permission. Actually he's the one who brought me here and forced me in. And then he disappeared." Sasuke shrugged. "Why don't you go have a bath and stuff? I'll be downstairs having breakfast since your grandmother is forcing me to have some. Everyone in your family seems to be forcing me to do something or the other…"

"Yeah? Welcome to the family, bastard! You'll be doing things you don't want to a lot more! Now get out of my room!" Naruto disappeared into the bathroom and finally heard his door shut.

Naruto came down wearing a blue button shirt and jeans. Sasuke was all ready eating his omelet and rice. The rest of his family was there too. They were all talking and laughing…well Sasuke wasn't laughing or talking too much. Naruto wondered why the other boy was so quiet, but then that was Sasuke all over, so he guessed he'd always been like that.

His father was ignoring him. It hit Naruto the moment he sat down and the normally cheerful Arashi shut up. he knew his dad was feeling embarrassed about the way he'd behaved last night, but he had to understand it was Naruto's life they were talking about. Instead the Hokage's attention was completely focused on Sasuke.

After breakfast he decided that he'd go with Sasuke, find out some more about him. The moment they stepped out; they were surrounded by a horde of girls. Sasuke just ignored them and continued walking, but it really creeped Naruto out to have so many females looking at them like hungry hyenas.

"Sasuke-kun, who's your blond friend?"

"Move aside bitch, that's the Hokage's son. Sasuke-kun! Good morning!"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!"

"Oh marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"Let me bear your children, Sasuke-sweetie!"

"I love you! Grace me with your presence forever!"

Naruto smirked. So this was why the bastard had such a huge ego! He wondered what Sasuke was thinking and wished he could read the dark haired man's mind. Then someone came running up to pounce on Naruto.

"Naruto! Long time no see! How come you're hanging with Sasuke-kun? Good morning Sasuke-kun!" It was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. He also had an abnormally large forehead.

"Yeah I just got back, Sakura-chan. Um…I'm with Sasuke….because, well…" Naruto wondered what to say. He needn't have bothered as the bastard decided to answer for him.

"Naruto and I are getting engaged. It was arranged by our families a long time ago." Sasuke informed her coolly, not bothering about the thousands of girls who'd fainted behind them.

"If it was arranged why don't you just refuse? You can't be seriously getting married right?" Sakura asked them her eyes wide.

"I like the match. Naruto might be having second thoughts though." Sasuke stepped forward as if to move on.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered. "But I didn't know you swung that way… you …"

At that Sasuke turned around and the temperature seemed to have dropped to chilly degrees. "You know _nothing_ about me. _No one_ knows anything about me. Stop acting like you do… that goes for you lot as well." His voice was ice, cold sharp and disdainful. It was like Sakura and the rest were not even fit to be the light coating of dust on his shoes.

Then he turned around, gesturing to Naruto. "Dobe, let's go." Naruto looked between him and a heart broken Sakura wondering who to be with. But then Sakura snarled at him.

"Your fiancée is calling you!" Then she whirled around and walked away. Naruto rolled his eyes and ran after Sasuke. He glared at the dark haired man.

"Why do you have to be like that? You hurt them, but you really hurt Sakura-chan! She really does like you a lot!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke turned to look at him, the blank look still on his face. "You want me to _marry_ her dobe? Because she likes me? They're all annoying!"

Naruto stared at him. "Are you always so cold?"

"Hn. Better get used to it. So what do you want to do now?" Sasuke turned away, smirking about something. Naruto had come to the conclusion that Sasuke's face had just four major expressions…the small smile, the blank look, the cold anger and the equally cool smirk.

Naruto wished he could see more of _Sasuke…_ the man he was supposed to marry. But with this dark eyed man everything seemed to be under lock and key. There seemed to be absolutely no way to break into that invisible barrier he put up between them. "How about we go somewhere where I can meet all my old friends? I left about two or three years back right after I got m jounin rank, so we have loads of catching up to do!"

Sasuke nodded. He was glad the blond wasn't acting as cute as he had the first time they'd met. Sasuke did not want to be seen doing mushy things when he could be seen by his gang. They went to a restaurant called Yummy Barbeque and found the whole gang gathered there. Sakura too. By the looks the two of them got, no doubt she'd told them all.

But after a moment of silence, they all jumped up to surround Naruto, hugging him and giving slaps on the back. Sasuke suddenly felt left out…sure he knew them all and worked with them countless number of times, but he hadn't…couldn't develop this kind of camaraderie! He just watched as Naruto scratched his head, trying to answer all their questions at once.

Then blue eyes met black and Naruto came forward. "Aren't you going to join in bastard? How long are you going to stand there watching us?" Naruto smiled.

Kiba guffawed. "Uchiha, join us? The famous leader of the Fan join lowly people like us? Naruto, he's been here for two years and he's yet to join us for a meal, or even a drink."

Sasuke didn't deign to reply to that, keeping his eyes on his fiancée to be. Naruto grimaced and then waggled a finger at Sasuke. "Well that will have to change now that I'm here. Get your ass over here, teme! We're going to eat with _our_ friends."

Sasuke shrugged, taking his place next to the blond, but still not paying any of them any attention. Just as they first piece of meat got decently barbequed someone burst in. It was Tayuya. Sasuke looked up a frown marring his face.

"Sasuke-sama, we need to talk right now!" she dropped to the ground, Sasuke didn't like being disrespected.

"I thought I told you that you guys had a holiday till next week. I don't want to be disturbed." Sasuke glared at her, the Uchiha death glare. But then Tayuya was used to it.

"Sound attacked headquarters…" she said trying to convey the urgency of the message. "Kabuto realized that you'd given us a few days off… the coward."

Sasuke's face went tight, his mouth moving into a small snarl. He stood up and turned to Naruto. "Guess you'll have to get home by yourself dobe. I have things to get done. I'll meet you later, maybe tomorrow." Then he leaped off, Tayuya in tow.

Shikamaru shook his head. "He's going to get himself into trouble soon… that Kabuto is mostly probably trying to kill him."

Naruto sure enough seemed to have a big question mark on his face. Chouji explained to him while shoving bits of meat into his stomach. "Sasuke has a gang called the Fan. They're really notorious for a lot of things… like shoplifting, getting with women and stuff like that. But then they have these rivals called Sound. The leader of Sound, Kabuto is out to get Sasuke, since he usurped their authority around here. They've been getting into loads of fights. Sometimes the gangs' traffic forbidden jutsus throughout Konoha…I think Kabuto sells to other villages, but Sasuke's too honorable for that."

"Yeah he seems to do it for the kicks. It's unhealthy, but he is one weird guy. He keeps himself to himself and refuses to get close to anyone! You're going to have a really hard time if you're marrying him. Itachi is a bit better; he at least socializes a bit. They're both genius ninjas, quick learners and such like." Kiba continued as Chouji stuffed a really big piece into his mouth and had to stop explaining.

"He got the jounin title the moment he arrived. It seems he'd been in Water country, at Hidden Mist with his parents before. And then later he and Itachi went to Suna…they achieved jounin rank there. After two years there they decided to come back here. So they arrived here two years ago." Ino added her two cents. "He's awesome! If I wasn't going out with Chouji, I really would be one of his stalkers like Sakura here. Hey, did you know Sai is his cousin?"

Naruto shook his head. He was a little pre-occupied with mulling over what he'd heard about the Uchiha. He wondered where Sasuke had disappeared to and found himself hoping that the man was all right. Neji started to grill him about why he was marrying the Uchiha and he explained as much as he could without having to go into detail about the fact that he could reproduce.

Then he made his excuses and left, deciding that he wanted to see his protégé Konohamaru and his little gang and then maybe he'd talk to Sasuke, if he was home. Naruto didn't feel like waiting till tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth as he saw the small house they used as their headquarters smashed up. It was still standing, but it was in no condition to be used and the records of the number of scrolls they had bought and sold were destroyed. Of course he'd expected this and did have back up copies and kept the scrolls at home as well, but he was furious and ready to pay Kabuto back at any cost. This was because Kabuto couldn't find any other way to hurt him.

He would burn that bastard's headquarters down to the ground. It was against his better judgment, since he knew it would provoke a gang war, and he was in no position to fight, especially if Naruto got involved. But then keeping quiet would damage his reputation. He made up his mind.

"Sakon…check out Kabuto's place… report to me the moment you sense that they're not there." Sasuke frowned deep in thought. Kabuto's headquarters didn't have any neighbors so he could make this pretty spectacular. "Kidoumaru? Line the place with anything flammable you find… flour bags, etc…"

Tayuya stared at him. "Sasuke-sama… you're not going to…"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I am. Sakon should be back any minute now to tell me that it's empty…they'll have gone on their lunch break." And sure enough Sakon did appear and say the same thing. Sasuke made his way over to that lonely little hut, where Sound gathered.

Kidoumaru had done his job well. They stood really far away as Sasuke made the seals. "Katon goukyaku no Jutsu!" the place literally blew up, until all that was left was scorched ground and pieces of wood. Sasuke smirked satisfied and joined his gang for a drink at one of the local pubs. He remembered that he also had to meet a customer.

* * *

The deal with the customer had gone fine. Sasuke always made sure that the person he was selling to, wasn't going to turn against Konoha. And that the scroll he was asking for wasn't anything too dangerous. Of course, he kept all the dangerous scrolls for himself… the type he sold were forbidden for some silly reason and it was the ninja who cast the jutsu who'd be in danger. But then he had his own reasons for being in this business… he was searching for someone.

It was six in the evening when Kabuto showed up. Sasuke smirked and walked out to greet him. Kabuto was looking crazed and angry. "I'll run you out of town Uchiha!"

Sasuke grinned then…a blank grin. "Are you sure about that? Hn. You'll be the one running…I'll never let you come back!"

They sprinted to the training grounds, so that they could fight without interruptions. Sasuke stretched and readied himself. Then Kabuto ran towards him. Sasuke dodged the kick, whirling around to clasp Kabuto's foot and then threw him into the trees. Kabuto crashed through the trees, but surprisingly righted himself. He held up his right hand and Sasuke saw a concentration of charka on it.

Whatever happened Sasuke knew he had to dodge that hand. He made a few seals. "Katon goukyaku no jutsu!" He aimed the fireballs and shot them at Kabuto who seemed to have gained some speed. Kabuto dodged and rushed forward, Sasuke moved away, but the tip of Kabuto's charka caught him on the arm. Sasuke gasped as his left arm went limp.

Kabuto smirked. "It's a charka scalpel. I just severed the muscles in your left arm. How are you going make seals now Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes which were crimson and spinning. He could not copy that jutsu, but at least with the sharingan he could increase his speed and dodge better. Sasuke attacked, throwing shuriken with his good arm. Kabuto dodged those, but he didn't see the Uchiha come at him from behind and was caught by surprise when Uchiha's legs caught him around the middle and he was thrown face first into a tree.

Kabuto stood up, his face smashed up pretty bad. He gave a howl of rage and slashed blindly at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and attacked and it went on for about fifteen more minutes. Then Sasuke saw the Kabuto's blade had dulled a little. He let his guard down a little, which earned him a long cut down his right cheek. He cursed, so it could still cut!

He needed to finish this off as well. He knew Kabuto was a medic nin and so he had to be extra careful. He had to use a jutsu and finish this off. He wondered if he could form the Chidori in his right hand… he laced his fingers through his dead left hand's and began to form seals for Chidori. It hurt; his right arm wasn't used to concentrated power like that. Sasuke snarled and went in for the kill. Kabuto charged as well… the Chidori was weak but it succeeded in paralyzing Kabuto. Sasuke was breathing hard…it had ended at last. It was then he noticed that Kabuto's blade had gone right through his right side and a copious amount of blood was gushing out. He disentangled himself from Kabuto and tore his shirt off. He held it to his side trying to staunch the blood till he got home and Itachi patched him up.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to return. He was sitting by the front door in the living room with Itachi. Itachi was being pretty nice and had offered him ramen. They'd talked about Water country and Suna since Naruto had been there as well. They both knew Gaara, the Kazekage and were really good friends with him.

Then suddenly the door opened and a very bloody Sasuke stumbled in. Naruto looked at him in horror, as the dark haired man looked at Itachi. Itachi stood up, tight faced.

"I think you went overboard today Sasuke…"

"Just patch me up will you…?" Sasuke croaked obviously in complete pain. Then he seemed to notice Naruto and the blond saw a new expression cross his face.

Sasuke was staring at him in horror. "Why are you…?" was all he managed before passing out on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

A/N: that's it for now…I'm tired. I will go through this again now to see that there aren't any mistakes. So hoped you liked it and thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys….I hope this met up to the expectations. The plot is pretty big actually and there are loads of sub plots like Sasuke's past and the reason he's doing this gang thing, and Naruto's trip and stuff. So stay tuned!

Taka


	3. Friends and Follies

Chapter 3:

Naruto wondered what the hell had happened to the dark haired man. Itachi looked really worried as he cleaned up the wound and started to stitch it up. Naruto had offered to call his grandmother, who was the greatest medic nin of all time, but Itachi had curtly refused, explaining that he didn't want anyone knowing about this if possible.

"But why not? His life is in danger! What if it gets infected?" Naruto persisted, wondering how Itachi could be so stubborn. The older man glared at him.

"Listen, I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself. I don't want _anyone_ to know and I'm sure Sasuke doesn't either, otherwise he'd have gone to the hospital himself." Itachi finished stitching the wound. He placed lint on it and began to bandage it up. "You don't have to worry, I studied medicine for a while in Suna…and while I'm not excellent at it, I do know enough to be able to treat him."

Naruto frowned, but kept his mouth shut. He waited for Itachi to finish and then sat down by Sasuke. Itachi cleaned up and then pulled up a chair. He glanced at Naruto and sighed. "He should be fine. And I must warn you that he's going to be angry to see you here when he wakes up."

"Why is he doing this Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked up, a fleeting look of hurt and something like worry in his eyes. He decided to answer honestly. "I don't know. He tells me he likes to do it for the kicks. If he has another reason I don't know about it."

Naruto nodded and let it go. After about two hours, Naruto saw Sasuke's eyelids flutter a bit. Then those dark pools opened, as their owner blearily glanced at his brother. Then Sasuke's eyes shifted to focus on Naruto's shock of blond hair. He gave the blond a blank stare before turning to his brother.

"What's he doing here?"

"Naruto-kun had come to see you, Sasuke. And when you did come home, he got worried. So I let him stay." Itachi's face was carefully blank, but Naruto noticed his jaw tightening just a little bit.

Sasuke turned to Naruto giving him an ice cold glare. "I told you I'd see you tomorrow. You have no right to come here and butt into my business!" His voice was calm, but there was a hint of rage.

Naruto slipped on his most innocent look. "I just wanted to see how you were! I was really worried… but I guess you're fine now." He hung his head a bit. "I just wanted to talk to you, about the engagement, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke watched Naruto get up and turned to Itachi. "Why don't you go with him? I want to be alone right now…"

Naruto turned to see anger suddenly fill Itachi's face. He smiled at Sasuke. "No I'll go on my own. I don't need any pissy Uchihas following me around!" And with that the blond left.

* * *

The moment the blond left Itachi turned to glare at Sasuke. "What the hell happened?"

Sasuke gave him a bored look. "Kabuto fought me because I burnt his headquarters down to the ground. He's in worse shape than this though."

Itachi grit his teeth. "I don't care what shape he's in. You have to stop all of this right now! You're going dismiss that gang of yours and if I hear anything about it, I'm not going to tolerate it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know something? Mind your own business. I'm eighteen and I don't have to do anything, just because you're telling me too. You haven't cared these past two years, why do you care now?"

"I've always cared! It was ok, these past two years because it was nothing too dangerous. But this Kabuto business had been getting a little out of hand. Now that you'll be marrying into the Uzumaki family, this has got to stop! Fun has its limits too. Grow up Sasuke, and give it up!" Itachi stalked out of the room, shutting the door with a slam.

Sasuke lay on his bed thinking. He could never tell Itachi about his goal. His brother would never allow it, or his brother would do it for him… and Sasuke didn't want that. He grimaced, thinking about how to fool Itachi and reach his goal. Maybe his gang would have to go…he could still run the forbidden scroll racket if word got out in those circles that he was their sole owner.

He nodded. That would appease Itachi, and he would be able to keep everyone in the dark. Then his mind shifted to Naruto. Sasuke thought about the blue eyed blond for a quite a while. He had no idea why he'd agreed to the marriage, other than the fact that the contract was irreversible. But if he was in his right senses, he'd have been trying his best to get out of it. Something about Naruto made him want to make him, his. He wanted to possess the blond, which was the only thought in the boy's head

But then again, this was marriage! Sasuke knew that somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd accepted and wanted to be tied to this blond person for a very long time. The fact that Naruto was refusing, made the chase loads easier and amusing…he would get that damn blond to want him… whatever the cost.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning; his first thought was to wonder whether Sasuke was all right. even if he didn't want Sasuke to be his fiancée, he'd seen sides of Sasuke that were nice and he wanted Sasuke to be his friend. And that was how it would be even if they got married. It would be a big sham of a marriage, because they'd just be friends.

He pulled on a grey t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. As he went down to breakfast, he wondered whether Sasuke had turned up, yet. But he just saw his family seated here. Making quick work of the rice and egg, he went for a walk. He debated whether to go to Sasuke's house and check on him. Lost in this trail of thought, he walked headlong into something warm. The warmth ringed around him as he fell.

"Why don't you watch where you're going dobe?"

Naruto looked up to find himself chest to chest with the object of his thoughts. For some reason he could focus on anything but the pair of lips a few inches away from him. Then the lips opened slightly to emit a tsk-ing noise and the lovely warmth moved away from him.

Naruto blinked and took a good look at Sasuke, who should have been looking a bit worse. The taller boy had a smirk gracing his features, but what caught Naruto's attention was his sudden change of attire. The brunette was wearing a V-neck sleeveless top, with broad sleeves which stopped at the edge of his shoulders. It was a pale blue, moving towards gray, with tight black jeans. The outfit showed of his arms, which were muscular, but not in the body builder way and accentuated his very nice ass.

"My face is up here dobe, did you knock your head yesterday or something?" said the vision of gorgeousness, _slamming_ Naruto back to his senses. The blond shook his head a little as if to clear it and looked up at the bastard.

"No!" he frowned a bit before realizing why he'd been looking for the man. "So are you all right? You sure you should be up and about? You might just faint like yesterday…" Naruto said sweetly.

Sasuke's face soured a bit. "That was once. I'm sure I can handle being up and about… for some reason, I don't seem to be able to stay away from you…" his voice had a touch of huskiness to it.

Naruto looked away, a light blush painting his cheeks. He didn't know how to reply to that. But before he could, a few more people came up to them. One of them was Tayuya, who he'd seen yesterday; there were two other guys too.

"Sasuke-sama… we heard that you defeated Kabuto yesterday! We always knew you'd show him!" Tayuya smiled at her leader. "who's Blondie?"

She knew she'd made a mistake when Sasuke's jaw tightened briefly. "This is my fiancée to be, Naruto. Naruto meet Tayuya, Kidoumaru and Sakon…my…acquaintances. If you don't mind, could you wait here a moment? I have something to say to them and then I'll be back."

He moved to a side, letting them follow and then looked at them. "Well, then. I'm done with this gang." Then feeling he owed them something at least. "I'm sorry, I know we've had good times together, but my brother isn't too happy and I'm going to have to quit it."

Kidoumaru stared at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIT? WE'RE FRIENDS DAMN YOU! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS IS SOME BUSINESS WE'RE RUNNING?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It _was_ a business we were running. You took me as your leader and you were my subordinates. We had a really good relationship, but now it has to end. but I guess I should thank you guys…you did help a lot!"

Then he turned on his back and started to walk back to Naruto. But Kidoumaru couldn't hold it in. "LISTEN TO ME DAMN YOU! WE THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FRIEND! AS ONE OF US…DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON US! Sasuke…stop it! Why can't we still be friends?"

Sasuke stopped, his eyebrow twitching irritatedly. Naruto saw something in his eyes that was smothered in an instant. Then Sasuke coolly turned back and walked up to Kidoumaru. "Because, I'm getting married and I don't have time to hang around with you wasting my time. And because I have other goals to be met that can't be done with you hanging around. Now shut up. you're pissing me off."

He saw Kidoumaru open his mouth once more and punched him in the stomach. "I said shut up. And I'm sure you understand that I want to be left alone…"

Naruto watched the whole thing wondering what was going on. He'd heard Kidoumaru's yells, but he couldn't hear Sasuke's replies. He didn't like what was going on, but he decided not to intrude, when Sakon shot him a venomous glare, before helping Tayuya in picking Kidoumaru up and leaping away.

"I'm sorry about that. I've decided to forget the gang. Itachi was angry yesterday and well, it doesn't seem like too much fun. So is it going to be ramen again? or do you want to spar?" Sasuke asked, hoping it would be the latter.

Naruto took a deep breath and thought about it. "Let's spar. After all I'm a jounin too… I'd like to get back into practice."

* * *

They decided to use taijutsu. Naruto wondered how Sasuke could move in those tight jeans, but he managed really well. They began with a quick charge, each attacking and blocking in a blink of an eye. Naruto swung his leg, when he saw an opening, but Sasuke realized and caught his foot and threw him. Naruto somersaulted, placing his feet against a tree and pushing off, to gain more momentum. Sasuke jumped high in the air, trying to slam down on Naruto's back, but he wasn't prepared for Naruto to suddenly get behind him. The blond lashed out with his arm and Sasuke dodged landing back on the ground.

It went on that way for sometimes, before they got into a body lock, each trying to bear down on the other. Then Sasuke dropped thinking of rolling away, but Naruto dropped with him. They rolled a few feet, battling for domination, when Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto with both arms. He blond struggled, wondering what was happening, and why Sasuke wasn't fighting to get on top.

Then he saw the way Sasuke was looking at him, a goddamn smirk adorning that beautiful face, as he stared up at the blond above him. Naruto just stopped all movement, aware of every bit of him that was touching the Uchiha…which was all of him, except for his head. "Um…Sasuke? What…?"

"Are you nervous Uzumaki? You've stopped struggling I see…or is it because you wanted this?" the Uchiha pulled him closer, placing his face an inch away from Naruto's.

Naruto turned scarlet. He placed his arms on the Uchiha's and tried to pull away. But Sasuke's grip was pretty strong. Naruto wondered whether he was going to be kissed. He mentally prepared himself for it, a part of him wanting to be. But Sasuke kept that inch distance between them.

"I'll admit that you're pretty strong…" the dark haired man whispered huskily. "That's a good thing…our children will have strength from both sides…"

Naruto could only breathe in sharply intensely aware of the man's warm breath caressing his face. He moved his head forward just a bit, eyes slipping half shut as he saw the Uchiha get ready to move…and nothing. The Uchiha's arms were suddenly off and Sasuke had placed his head on the grass, smirking evilly at the blond.

"Maybe if you could get off me, dobe, I could buy you some ramen?" Sasuke said in amusement. He watched as the blond went from red to purple and then back to red.

_He's teasing me the bastard! But I wanted to…_Naruto cut off that line of thought, before getting to his feet and glaring at the dark haired man. "Ten bowls. I feel like ten bowls of ramen."

Sasuke blinked and then rolled his eyes. "Anything for you, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto's mouth fell open and then he frowned. "Don't call me that…"

"Do you prefer dobe, then?"

"Just shut up! Shut up, Uchiha-bastard!"

* * *

Ten bowls of ramen later, Naruto lay back in his chair. Sasuke had let him eat his fill, watching him with those obsidian orbs, until he'd felt so self conscience that he had to keep all his attention on the bowls. He wondered why the Uchiha had to look so damnably hot, today.

Suddenly Sakura burst in with Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru... "Naruto, did you know that Sasuke-kun dismissed his gang?" they both stopped when they saw the Uchiha raise an eyebrow at them.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun! We didn't know you were here…" Ino gave him a sheepish smile.

Sakura grinned inanely too. "Yeah, well, we just wanted to say hi to Naruto! Hi there Naruto!" Kiba and Shika were expressionless.

The temperature reached zero degrees. "Since when did it become your business to inform my _fiancée_ about what I do?"

"No! It was just…well everyone's talking about it. And we thought…" Ino searched desperately for an excuse.

"Listen, Naruto's our pal and since he's to be engaged to you, we thought he should know. After all, you are a secretive asshole and we don't want Naruto to get hurt." Kiba cut in looking belligerent.

"Did you ever think that maybe Naruto might know? Considering he witnessed the whole thing and I let him…" Sasuke's mouth turned down at the corners. "I'm having second thoughts about this marriage, if it means I'm going to have you lot spying on me for the rest of my life."

"They wouldn't do that! I wouldn't list..en…" Naruto trailed off as he belatedly remembered he was the one who was supposed to be against the marriage. Why the heck had he jumped in the moment Sasuke had said that. "I mean…_if_ we get married that is…"

"Hn. Whatever, dobe. What are we doing next?" Sasuke stretched a little, allowing everyone a glimpse of a very toned stomach, as his t-shirt lifted up a bit. Naruto tore his eyes away and stood.

"Well, I don't know… maybe we could go take a walk? I mean, I have to see a lot of places I used to hang out at?" Naruto gave Sasuke a nice, soft smile. But to his irritation the bastard just expressionlessly nodded. He turned to his other friends, letting them know that he wanted to be with Sasuke for a while, with his eyes.

* * *

They'd gone everywhere! Naruto had dragged he Uchiha to the training ground which had three stumps, pointing at where he'd been tied up once… then they'd gone to the Hokage tower and bothered Naruto's dad a little, after which Naruto had dragged him to some waterfall, he'd fallen off, then to the academy, then to mission room, then to a lake and to a park. Sasuke wondered where they'd go next and then he realized.

They climbed the stairs on Hokage Mountain side by side, letting the breeze, blow their hair back. Naruto smiled, he loved feeling of the wind blow around him and seeing the view as they climbed higher. He glanced at Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought, his dark bangs caressing his pale face.

"So you stayed in Suna…did you know Gaara?" Naruto ventured a question.

"Gaara? Yeah I knew him…. Pretty well actually. Maybe you could actually call him a friend." Sasuke turned to look at the view presenting Naruto with the back of his head.

"So you do have friends… well a friend. It's nice to know that you have at least two friends…" Naruto grinned.

"Two?"

"Well, Gaara and me… I mean we are friends aren't we?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Friend? You and me? Maybe. I can accept us being friends; since friendship is the base for other relationships…you must know I'm aiming for more dobe." Sasuke was still looking away. "I want a family of my own…"

"Yes about that….well, ok."

Sasuke turned to stare at the blond moron who seemed to think he was making a lot of sense. "What's ok?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "And you're supposed to be the genius Uchiha! I'm saying ok, I'll marry you…let's go ahead with the engagement, if only to give it a try…"

For a long moment Sasuke just looked at him. "And what do you think this marriage will be like?"

"Well, we'll be friends! It's not like I'm attracted to you or you to me…it's just to keep that contract going…" Naruto grinned merrily. "That way we'll both be happy…"

Sasuke gave him a bored look. "Yes…friends. And we are supposed to make children how? Unless we're friends with benefits…. Which will just the make the marriage all the more real…?"

Naruto blushed. "Well…I don't know…we don't need to have children right away do we?" then he got more serious. "It will still be a sham marriage, even with the sex, if there isn't any love…"

Sasuke remained silent, not answering that question. Naruto looked up at the sky. "Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with that though, ne?"

"Hn."

They had reached the top and stood there looking at all of Konoha spread out before them. Both immersed in their own thoughts, just enjoying each other's company. Sasuke wondered if love could be a part of this…but then it was too soon to tell. And they were just getting to know each other. But there was one thing he definitely had to set right.

It was dark now, almost seven and Sasuke wanted to get back home. There was something he needed to read up on. He turned to Naruto. "So, are you done?"

Naruto nodded. "There's just one more place I want to go to…care to visit it with me?" Sasuke just sighed and made a few seals to poof them to the bottom of the mountain. He followed Naruto, as the blond walked through the throng of people. They reached a rickety gate; Sasuke had never been in this part of town before. He looked around and realized it was a graveyard.

Naruto kept walking and then stopped at a lone grave with a white marble stone. Sasuke stopped next to him, wondering why Konoha had a graveyard…they cremated their dead didn't they? Naruto looked at him reading the question on his face.

"Sasuke, meet my mom… mom this is my fiancée Uchiha Sasuke."

Then Sasuke glanced at the name on the grave. It read Uzumaki Sakiko, loving wife and mother, hope you're happy wherever you are…. Naruto reached out to caress it. Sasuke nodded. "Nice to meet you Sakiko-san."

"Yeah, I guess she's happy to meet you too! My whole family seems happy that we're getting engaged…" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke felt a tiny bit hurt, but refused to say anything about that, instead he just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a really good catch!"

Naruto frowned. "We're going to have problems if you have an ego that huge! I think it covers a 20 miles radius! Anyway, I guess we'll leave, I don't want to argue here…"

Once more they resumed walking. Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked a little pale, his jaw drawn in a tight line. He wondered if the wound was hurting him. But when he asked, Sasuke just shrugged it off. Naruto wondered if this was how their marriage was going to be. Of course they were comfortable with each other, but there just wasn't any _love_! It was too soon to love and he really was having doubts about this whole thing. His family wanted the marriage done with as soon as possible, so he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up marrying Sasuke within the month.

He glanced at his fiancée once more… you couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. But all that apathy, it just made you soooo curious to know what had made him like that. No genuine smiles, just smirks and sneers. Maybe one or two genuine smiles. For someone this confident and cool, Sasuke had seemed pretty out of it when Naruto had first met him. And now in a few days Sasuke was becoming this seductive person. It intrigued Naruto…. He waned to know who the man he was marrying really was….these weird mood swings and sudden sides to his personality were unnerving.

"Dobe, we're here…"

Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha and then up at his house. How had they gotten there so fast? He felt a bit reluctant to let the Uchiha leave. "Um…would you like to come in?"

"No. I have to get home." Sasuke answered in a clipped voice, he knew he had started to bleed through the bandages and it would start showing through his shirt soon. Then he saw Naruto's face fall a little and started feeling a bit guilty. _Shit, why does he do this to me? I don't have to explain myself to him!_

The look seemed t draw him towards the blond. He suddenly slipped his arm around the blond's waist, and bent down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Though the moment his lips met those petal soft ones it took him every ounce of self control not to slip his tongue in and kiss the living daylights out of him.

"See you tomorrow, dobe. Your grandmother wants me to come for lunch, so I'll see you then. Don't come looking for me ok?" and then he leaped away.

Naruto stood at his door step watching the figure disappear a finger on his lips. He hadn't expected a kiss like that… not so chaste…then he just shrugged and walked into his house. The more he got to know about the Uchiha, the more of a mystery the man was…

* * *

A/N: hey y'all! Sorry for the again! Hope you liked this chapter… ok here's a question: should this story only be until they get married or should it go with them being married and the stuff that happens then? Cos it's still not going to be all smooth sailing once they get married you know? Well let me know what you think! Oh and since my keyboard is a little touchy about the letter 't' and one or two others there might errors in this. I've cleared up most of them though! Ja ne!

Taka

P.S: please review….it's very disheartening to see how many people read this and don't review…. And I'd like it to be a bit critical! please i need ten reviews or the wait will be longer...


	4. Engagment and Itachi

**_Calamus I hope this chappie is better…please let me know! And thank you for the ultra-awesome advice!_**

_**Author notes in this chappie are important. Please read through!**_

**A/N**: hey this is to clear something up. Itachi is really nice to Sasuke here because in this story they have a nice brotherly relationship. Itachi did not murder the clan… as to who did and such like; you guys will have to wait for the rest of the chapters for that. Of course Itachi is still stoic and genius-like (he's glaring from the corner over there. He doesn't like it when I make him nice) but that's Uchiha for you. Sasuke has his own issues for certain important reasons. You'll realize why Sasuke is an avenger and not Itachi before long ok? So just hang with me.

**Clarification**: About Arashi not caring more about his son's refusal to marry the Uchiha. Well, in this timeline… arranged marriages were totally the norm. Arashi's marriage with Sakiko was arranged as well… and it turned out well. You'll find out more about that this chappie! So they don't think it's going to be too bad. That's how it was in Japan and in India. I'm living in India now and this is what is happening to all my relatives, though my parents say I can marry whom I choose. Hough things are changing here, it's still ok, and to wait for your parents o get you married to someone since they can make a good choice.

**Sasuke's character guide**: Ok coming to Sasuke's character here. This is to help you understand him through out this chapter…for those who need it. In this story Sasuke is going to be a bit OOC. Firstly his past is pretty different from the manga one. Secondly he's being going through a bit of an identity crisis, since he met Naruto. Sasuke has _something_ _like_ a split personality here. One persona is him being the way he used to be before his clan's massacre, the nicer side, though it's toned down a lot since then. It's the normal ninja man, who wants to love and have a family, such like. This is usually overshadowed by the darkness in him. He's an avenger or he sees himself as one. It's his other persona. This part of him never lets him accept things or love anyone, even when pushed aside; it tends to come back…stronger than before. He's on this relentless quest to find someone (this'll be out in the later chapters…) and can't stop until he does. Pure and simple obsession. You'll be meeting both sides…he can't choose and I can't make him choose…plus you won't like this alter-ego very much. So the Sasuke you'll see is going to be switching from broody and distant, to nice, caring and pervy. Sorry about it, but you'll have to see how it goes.

**This is a story about a marriage evolving into a happy one. So it won't be happy right off the bat… they're going to have problems…after all Sasuke's not perfectly sane! But there will be a happy ending ok?**

Chapter 4: Changing Sasuke

For Naruto, Tuesday came all too fast. After that chaste kiss the other day, Sasuke had almost avoided physical contact with him all the time. The lunch they'd had at his home had been very formal. Yeah Sasuke had been nice to his family, but he'd just received clipped answers. And they were getting engaged at nine in the morning tomorrow….and that was about four hours away.

Naruto sighed. Ok, he did _care_ for Sasuke. He cared a lot. But caring was not love… given the right kind of time and situation…and effort, it could turn into love. But Sasuke was like a pendulum…sometimes he was stoic and distant…other times he was silent, sweet and caring- not to mention perverted! Naruto couldn't make up his mind about the man's character at all…he couldn't get who and what Sasuke was.

Come to think of it, Naruto himself couldn't figure out his feelings for Sasuke. Coming back to the point that he cared, apart from which he wasn't sure of anything else. And even though in a moment of giddy-headedness and because Sasuke was being so sweet he'd said he'd give it a try, he didn't feel like right now. Forget the fact that he was going to be engaged whether he liked it or not, it didn't feel right…he needed to get to know Sasuke better. He knew what he was going through were just crush symptoms…he could list them all; fluttery feelings when he saw Sasuke, hurt ones at being ignored, curiosity about Sasuke's life, blushing when their eyes met and then the stupid warmth he felt when Sasuke was around. Naruto wasn't stupid, the same thing had happened when he'd crushed on Taki the hot springs guy that his grandpa loved teasing him about. So it wasn't love. For some reason, love meant everything to Naruto. He'd grown hoping that he would fall in love, get married, have children…when he was young it was a girl he'd fantasized about, then it was a guy. But it was definitely wasn't someone like Sasuke. He couldn't believe he'd be giving up his virginity to someone like Sasuke… someone who wouldn't care for it or about it. He knew that Sasuke and Itachi were eager to have children; they needed to rebuild their clan after all. And even if Sasuke's children did take up the Uzumaki name, they'd still be Uchiha's too.

Naruto headed to the dining room to get some dinner. His grandma had made all the things Naruto liked, it was her way of telling him she cared and that things would be all right. And as he took his seat at the table, Naruto fervently wished that things would be all right and that he wouldn't just be a baby machine to Sasuke.

* * *

_Who am I?_ Sasuke asked himself. Now that the time had come for the engagement to actually happen, he was really nervous. _Why did I agree to this? I care about Naruto, but is it only because I think he would be a good person to have my kids? The Uzumaki family line is very strong after all…my children will be some of the strongest ninja in Konoha. But is that really why I'd marry?_

But that was only his conscience… the gang leader, forbidden scroll trader and avenger in him piped up, once his conscience finished talking. _I need someone strong and able to carry and bear my children. That's all the Uzumaki boy is to me. I am an avenger, I need to meet my goal and to fall for the boy or begin to depend on him, will bring me down, he'll only be a burden. It's enough that I care about what happens to him. If he marries me, he'll be a part of my family and I will care for him…it's enough. Marriages don't need love... as long as we care enough about each other to keep each other from danger. I'll never fall in love with him. If I love, then I'll have to trust and if I trust I'll lose a part of myself to him!_

Sasuke sat up. It was time to get dressed. "This is what my family chose for me. I care and that's enough." He refused to think about the warm fuzzy feelings that looking at Naruto gave him. Uchiha Sasuke didn't crush on anyone…he knew he'd been giving into his feelings (he just thought of them as hormones) a little too much. Whenever he was around the blond, it unsettled him, he couldn't be the person he used to be and he couldn't get used to the person he feared the blond would make of him. Now was the time to choose and he chose the avenger. If he let his guard down, Itachi would know… and Itachi would stop him.

There was a knock on his door and Itachi poked his head in carrying a tray of onigiri for his breakfast. "Hey, its time to get dressed. Are you sure this is ok with you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I can't get out of it anyway. I care about Naruto." He went to get his kimono out. Behind him Itachi stared at him for a moment before attempting to give out more brotherly advice.

"Sometimes caring isn't enough, otouto…are you sure about this, maybe Kakashi and I can still find some loophole in the contract." Itachi's brows had furrowed and a hint of concern was present in his eyes.

Sasuke wondered why his brother was being so persistent. "I'm fine, Itachi. I wouldn't have agreed to this otherwise." _Well I'm not but it's not your business._ Sasuke finished pulling on his kimono. He let his brother help him with it as he continued. "I care for Naruto…. If you haven't noticed I don't care for anyone to easily. I'm sure we can manage…"

_That's not what marriage is about…_but Itachi kept it to himself and finished tying the kimono. Then he went out, leaving Sasuke to finish up by himself. _I just hope you know what you're doing otouto…_

Inside Sasuke did his hair, his brother's words going on over and over in his head. He wished they would stop…. It seemed like he was getting a headache. "It's enough that I care, dammit!"

* * *

They faced each other. Sasuke and Itachi stood up, and bowed, presenting their gifts to the Uzumaki's. The gifts consisted of numerous things…sake, money, beautiful red silk material (since Itachi remembered that Naruto had been wearing red the day they had met with the family), a set of Shuriken engraved with the Uzumaki-Uchiha crest as well as a naginata engraved with the same. A Shinto priest from the Capital city of the fire country presided over the ceremony, he asked Yondaime to step up with Naruto to accept the gifts. The Yondaime and Naruto bowed and accept the gifts with murmurs of thanks, before settling down again, waiting for the priest to indicate that they should offer their gifts. When the priest did so, Yondaime and Naruto stood up, bowing while they presented their gifts. These were beautiful blue silk cloth, sake, money and a katana with a beautiful moon-rise hilt. The gifts had to be of the same value and the katana's value was that of the shuriken and naginata combined. The Uchiha's rose to accept them and then sat down again.

The engagement ceremony was almost done; the only thing that was left was for the rings to be exchanged and the date of the marriage to be set. The Shinto priest looked at them somberly. "You may exchange your rings, only if you are completely sure that you want each other as your mate for _the rest of your lives_." He stressed on the rest of your lives, making sure the two boys heard it clearly. Everyone held their breaths.

Black eyes met Blue and Naruto understood; he had to make the first move here. "Yes, I'm sure." He murmured softly, but it seemed like his voice echoed through the pin drop silence. He lifted the delicate looking thin silver band and glanced at Sasuke, a slight blush covering his cheeks waiting for the raven to offer his hand. Seeing the pale hand stretched out towards him, he took it with his own, slipping the ring on with trembling fingers, fighting the urge to bite his lip in doubt. Then Sasuke gave his own acquiescence and took the proffered hand, locking his eyes with Naruto's, he slipped on the silver ring as he read the doubt and slight fear in the other's eyes. Everyone exhaled, some in relief and some in chagrin.

Naruto's friends weren't looking to happy with the whole thing, a look Shikamaru directed at Sasuke, told the raven he was going to have to meet the whole bunch later on…they were sure to question him and his motives. He looked at his new fiancée and found that Naruto was looking at someone in happy surprise. Sasuke turned to see Gaara, who smiled a bit at Naruto, a questioning gaze was directed his way, by his only friend. Sasuke nodded, conveying that they would talk later.

The Yondaime cleared his throat, garnering everyone's attention. "The council, priest and I have decided that the Uzumaki-Uchiha marriage will take place in three weeks time on the twentieth of September. All are invited and your invitations will be sent out in due time. You may now congratulate the couple!"

At once they were surrounded by the family and friends, congratulating them, patting them on their backs. Naruto hardly noticed this, he was now scared, he hadn't expected the wedding to be three weeks away. He tried to see if Sasuke was feeling the same doubt, but the raven was stoic as usual, accepting the congratulations very graciously, but no smile was present on the face. Then everyone was given some sweets and sake, after which they left, the couple and their families for lunch. Lunch was to be served at the Uchiha mansion, so everyone migrated there. Sasuke looked resplendent in his silver kimono…but again he didn't give Naruto much attention. The blond was feeling angry now and hurt, but he put on a blinding smile. He didn't want his father or grandparents to know.

"Our Naruto looks so grown up! That pale orange suits you kid!" Tsunade smiled and ruffled his hair. Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah, just goes to show how _old_ you must be getting. You'll need a walking stick next baa-chan!"

Tsunade's smile slipped off her face, but Itachi led her away before she could murder her grandson. Since she was placed next to Jiraiya at the far end of the table she couldn't even reach him. Lunch passed pretty well, Arashi and Jiraiya getting really drunk and having to be placed in one of the bedrooms after they keeled over. Though Naruto felt like rushing to his granny and talking to her about his doubts, he held it in. they were all so happy, he couldn't bring himself to disappoint them. And well, it was Sasuke…how bad could it be?

They found themselves alone, after Tsunade had led Itachi off to teach him some healing jutsu's and Arashi and Jiraiya were still wasted. The couple headed to the sitting room, lounging bout, waiting for the rest to come and get them. Naruto hated the silence as usual. "So it's finally done…"

Sasuke looked up. "Yes. You have doubts dobe?"

"Of course I have doubts! You…you're just being so…so distant and cold. Is this how it's going to be all through our marriage? I don't like it, one minute you're ignoring me and the next minute you're being sweet. Decide whether you want to ignore me or not. I'm feeling uneasy…" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke blinked, his only sign of surprise. Then he smirked. "It will be comfortable, dobe. I'll make sure you have everything you need. We'll go on a few missions together, we'll be…friends…like you want us to be, then we'll have children. I expect children, dobe… so we'll have to be friends with benefits. We care about each other. What else is there?"

Naruto grimaced and then stood up. "I hope you'll excuse me Uchiha-san, I need to go meet Kazekage-sama now. I did promise him that I'd say hello." Remembering his manners Naruto smiled and offered though he didn't want to. "Would you like to join me?"

_Did I offend him? He honestly can't expect anything from me can he? He didn't take that kiss as a sign did he? Now he's shut himself off…I'm not supposed to care…my goal…that's all I have to think about. Naruto's all ready mine…just think of the goal Sasuke! I WILL NOT FALL FOR HIM._ Sasuke stood, dusting off his kimono. "Yes, I might join you. But, dobe, don't you want to change first? I mean you are looking nice and all, but it's going to be really uncomfortable…"

Naruto nodded and disappeared into his room. "I'll send other clothes Uchiha-san. Please wait here."

Sasuke watched him go with a sigh…Itachi suddenly entered the room and locked it. Turning around he looked seriously at Sasuke. "Listen I want to have a talk with you." Sasuke nodded and the brother's sat down, making themselves comfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I heard your talk with Naruto. You're doing this wrong Sasuke. I don't what your goal…I know you have one, you're acting like you did when you were five and wanted to buy those custom made kunai…but you aren't close it, yet. You're getting married for God's sake! Stop treating this like a mission! You have no idea about Naruto's past and you're not even making an effort. You're acting like he's a new toy you've got…he's a person, Sasuke…another human being. He needs love and happiness, deserves it more than most people…the least you could do is try to give him that!" Itachi frowned; he hadn't talked this much at a stretch in a long time.

"I know you like him…I can see that you like and if you let yourself you'll love him. Stop trying to deny it, or one day it'll be too late. You can still achieve your goal. It doesn't have to be your goal or your love…it can be both. When you find what you're searching for, you can just tell Naruto and go for it. He won't stand in your way!" Itachi stopped now…he'd said everything he wanted to and if the way Sasuke was looking at him was any indicator, his little brother was truly astonished. Itachi smiled a real smile and ruffled Sasuke's head. "Think on it."

He left and there was a knock on the door. The Izumo appeared, with the clothes that Naruto had sent. They were a little larger than Naruto's size and Sasuke wondered who they'd belonged to. It was a simple white T-shirt with a red spider on it and blue jeans. He changed and then went to meet Naruto at the foot of the stairs. The blond stood their dressed in an orange hoodie and blue jeans.

Sasuke couldn't help but think about what Itachi had said when he looked at the sadness on the blond's face…he looked resigned to it. Sasuke had this strange feeling…it hurt a bit. He reached a hand out to ruffle the blond's hair, like Itachi had done…he didn't know much about comforting gestures…so he had to copy the ones his brother used on him.

"Hey, dobe…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so careless about this. If you have doubts let's take things a little slowly ok? Get to know each other first…properly." Sasuke said, trying to sound a bit softer than his normal 'I don't give shit' tone.

Naruto's face brightened at once; there was a glow in his eyes, making them seem a brighter blue than usual and a very light flush stained his cheeks when he smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke wondered why he wasn't blinded by that beaming smile…realizing he wanted to see that genuine hundred watt smile again.

"Thanks Sasuke…I'd like that. It's…nice to know you care." The blond said shyly. Sasuke resisted the urge to give him another kiss, for not yelling or getting mad. A lot of people did that when he apologized…they tried to draw it out and that pissed him off.

They walked down to the guest house where Gaara was staying. It was like a mini hotel with beautiful baths and lots of land to spar or ride in. the Kazekage was standing in the porch at the back, gazing at the sun which was setting…it looked like it was setting into the lake. He turned around when he heard footsteps and fell as Naruto glomped him. The blond sat on his middle and smiled down at him in happiness.

Sasuke watched him, Naruto looked so pure and sweet, smiling at Gaara like a little kid getting candy. It contrasted with the look he'd sported at the foot of the stairs and what Itachi had told him about the boy's past. No one with a horrible past could look this happy.

"Hey Gaara! I missed you! It's been ages! How have you been huh? You're looking really hot!" the blond blabbered happily; completely oblivious to the look Sasuke was giving him.

A part of Sasuke was smiling at how kiddish his fiancé could be, while another part was growling that Naruto was his and that he should go pull him off Gaara right now. Gaara noticed the two warring emotions on Sasuke's face and hastened to stand up, letting Naruto slide to the floor. "Naruto…I met you last month, while you spent a day at Suna, remember. It hasn't been that long. Whereas, I haven't seen Uchiha in two years. Hello Uchiha!"

Sasuke nodded. "Sabaku…where have you been all this while, eh? Forgot about me the moment I left, didn't you?"

"Quite the contrary. But first I was too busy to visit and then when I did have time…both times, you're fiancé here visited and I had to entertain him." Gaara reached over and tweaked Naruto's nose. The blond frowned and glared at him, rubbing his nose.

Sasuke took a seat on one of the cane chairs. "So…how do you guys know each other?"

Gaara glanced at Naruto…a meaningful glance. Naruto's gaze shifted to the ground a tiny bit, before shifting back to Gaara's. He gave a little nod. Sasuke noticed every single muscle of the blond's stood out with tension, though the blond was trying to mask it by keeping his face blank, eyes staring only at Gaara.

"Well, Uchiha…Naruto is like me. We're both jinchuuriki, so his grandparents brought him to Suna to see if I'd help him train. We were both in the same boat…that's how I became Kazekage. Naruto's influence you could call it. He's wanted to be Hokage for really long." Gaara informed him, also taking a seat. "Naruto hosts Kyuubi."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kyuubi was the demon fox that had attacked Konoha. He'd heard the legend that Sandaime and Yondaime had fought it; to seal it into a boy…the Sandaime had lost his life in doing so. He hadn't known that it was Naruto who was the host. No wonder he was able to reproduce…was that what his past was about? He looked up to see Naruto staring at him searchingly. The blond's eyes had darkened, a hint of fear in them… and once more there was resignation to whatever may come.

Then Sasuke realized that the blond was waiting for him to react…Naruto was scared about being spurned by him. He took a deep breath and held out a hand to Naruto, glad that only Gaara was there to watch them. Naruto hesitated looking at the hand, before coming forwards and grasping his. Sasuke yanked him onto his lap.

"So I'm marrying a jinchuuriki…how fun! I'd always wanted to have someone really different as my wife…my luck must be in." Sasuke smirked. He hoped it would work…though somewhere he wished that Itachi had never spoken to him…this trying to make an effort thing was so tiring; he seemed to be noticing every one of Naruto's expressions.

"What do you man wife, you bastard"

"You're the one having the kids….I meant just that…wife." Sasuke's smirked deepened, causing the blond's eyes to grow wide. This led to a small tantrum which involved Naruto trying to beat Sasuke with a table and Gaara having to step in. the blond huffed and went home, though he'd given Sasuke a grateful look and a small smile before he did so.

* * *

He'd finished his talk with Gaara. The red head hadn't asked too many questions. Now he was heading home, when suddenly he found people blocking his way. Sasuke frowned, turning his glare up two notches when he saw who they were.

Shikamaru wasn't fazed by the ice daggers shooting out of the Uchiha's glare. He mentally dodged each one of them as he looked at Sasuke. "We need to talk Uchiha." The rest of he gang crowded closer, heir looks daring Sasuke to try anything.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Lead the way…and make it quick, I need to get some sleep instead of waste my time with you guys."

They went to pub close by. It was amusing to an extent…they all glared at Sasuke and he glared back. The glaring match continued as did the battle of fiery gazes with icy ones. Finally, Kiba spoke up, getting tired of glaring.

"Look, we just want to know. What do you want with Naruto? You've never been interested in marriage…are you doing this because it's been forced on you?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to say this once, so listen. I don't like repeating myself. I really care about Naruto…I think he's the perfect person for me to marry. I don't claim to love him…yet. I'm sick of the way you've been acting all week, so please, do me a favour and lay off. This is our marriage and our problem…I don't care how worried you are…stay out of it." His eyes glinted in the dark.

They stared at him some more and then finally, Hinata got up and left. Neji, ever vigilant about his cousin, left too. Then Kiba, followed by Ino and Chouji. Sakura and Lee disappeared, leaving just Shikamaru. The genius stretched. "Good, we cleared that up. This is so troublesome. Better get some sleep Uchiha…you look dreadful." And then he was gone too.

Sasuke realized they left the bill of heir sake for him to pay and cursed. Pulling out his cash, he stunned everyone around him with his aura of death. It was really late when he got home and he was thankful for his bed. He Uchiha was asleep in minutes, dreams of one gorgeous blond with a thousand watt smile, flicking in and out of his conscience.

* * *

A/N: ok, this is done too! Yay! Now I'm going to go write my pych practical recoding. Feel like doing something neat. Ja ne! please review like you did for the last chapter. Did you see? I did work loads faster…so here's the formula.

More reviews Faster Updates.

Itachi: Ok, get to bed, Einstein…I'm sleepy. Turn the lights off will you.

Taka Einstein rushes to bed and jumps in next to Itachi. I have to go…he gets sooo mad if I spend too much time talking to you! Ja ne!

Taka


	5. Bonding and a Surprise

**NOTE: I'M THINKING OF CHANGING THE TITLE... SO PUT THIS ON YOUR ALERTS PLEASE...AND I NEED HELP WITH THE TITLE TOO!**

WARNING: LEMON COMING UP. SASUNARU.

Bookworm…thank you for the idea…

**_Avenger Sasuke talking…thinking._**

**Kyuubi Talking  
**

_Thoughts…could be anyone's. Or it could be an emphasis. _

Chapter 5:

"May I help you, sir?"

The restaurant was a cozy one…he usually preferred these places, however expensive they were; the food was good and these were the places no one would think to look. He smiled at her, his obsidian eyes flirtatious. The waitress matched the description he'd been given. It was always he cutest girls who did the work after all.

He remembered the password and recited the first line. "What kind of poultry would you recommend, pretty lady?"

"Would you prefer chicken or duck sir?" she smiled, saying the next line of the password.

"Anything with wine sauce please…"

"Then the chicken it is…I'll get you the stuffed chicken in wine sauce…"

Then he sat back and watched her moving in and out of the kitchen. He wondered where to go next…who to meet next. The girl came back and placed his order in front of him. As she walked away, a small frown appeared on his brow. She had seen his face…obsidian eyes glimmered…no one saw his face while he made his deals. _Damn why did I forget my mask?_

He bit into his dumpling, carefully and felt something hard. Smiling he curled his tongue around it and slipped it behind his lower teeth, placing his tongue over it he finished the dumpling and then spat it into his napkin. Making sure no one watched him; he cracked the seal and pulled out the small scroll.

_Orochimaru…Kumogakure…Scroll of Immortality._

Smiling he crushed the paper into dust and then turned to the waitress asking her to join him. He hated wine sauce after all. She chatted happily as she finished his food. Then she removed her apron to accompany him to a deserted alley.

"You're a very handsome man…especially those black eyes of yours…" she gave him a sultry smile.

He grinned a slow grin as she cupped his cheek, her hands dark against his moonlit pale skin. "I know…" he said as she bent to kiss him, before pulling out a kunai and cutting her throat. She stared him in horror as her blood spattered across his beautiful face. "U…Uch…san…"

He grinned. "Sorry…it isn't your day, darling." His dark eyes shone with amusement. Then he walked away his long white hair billowing behind him.

* * *

"It's a scroll from Ishigakure (Hidden Stone-Earth country). The Tsuchikage wants to form an alliance, so he will be sending a very important scroll. I am giving the two of you this mission to see how your teamwork is and due to your speed. Both of you are very fast ninja…you have a day and a half to bring the scroll in safely. Konoha's safety depends on the two of you…" Arashi steepled his fingers together and looked at them.

Naruto smiled at him. "Of course we can handle it Hokage-sama. Who might or enemies be? If you have any idea that is…"

"Well, Otogakure will cause some trouble…they have made an alliance with Kusagakure (hidden grass) so you might have some problems. Please try to finish it…if there is to be any killing, make sure no traces are left…"

Sasuke nodded. "We'll be fine…we're jounin. We will leave right away…"

As they walked out, Arashi called out for Sasuke to stay a moment. He wanted to speak with his future son-in-law privately. "Sasuke…please keep an eye on Naruto. It's been a while since he's done this."

"Naruto's safe with me, Hokage-sama. I'll report to you the moment we get back." Sasuke bowed and then left to pick up his pack which was at home.

He was quick and by the gate in fifteen minutes. He and Itachi always had a mission pack ready…they restocked it after every mission so it wouldn't take too much time. Naruto joined in him in five minutes and they were off. They took the shortest route north, eating a sandwich as they leaped from branch to branch. No time was to be lost. The return trip had to be made in a more leisurely round about manner to hide from the enemies. They didn't converse much, except for Sasuke who couldn't help but glance at Naruto and make sure that he was not too tired, but the dobe seemed to have loads more energy left.

They reached the Ishigakure gates around afternoon. Sasuke showed the guards their passports, Naruto was given complete respect. The Tsuchikage offered them food and drink, before coming to the topic of the scroll.

"This box…" he indicated the black lacquered box next to him "contains the Scroll of the Earth. It is a set of seals used in Ishigakure for centuries. The box must reach the Hokage unopened. The moment it is in your care you will leave. I trust Uzumaki-san will make sure it gets to his father?"

Naruto flushed a little, he didn't like this Kage who addressed all his questions to him and took little notice of Sasuke. But he held it in. "Yes, I will." He couldn't wait for this to be over and for them to leave. There was this weird feeling in his stomach, he didn't know why but something was going to happen soon.

* * *

Tsunade scowled. She couldn't decide what kind of decoration to pick for the wedding. The shrine could be done up in roses, chrysanthemums or lilies… maybe she should go with fiery decorations of cloth? She needed a balance between masculine and a bit of feminine… what was she to do? Jiraiya was not interested in helping…when she'd asked he'd told her to decorate with pretty girls since the grooms would appreciate it. The suggestion had earned him a thwack on the head.

As she bent over the designs, a hand rested on her shoulder. "Ohayo Tsunade-san! You seem to be very busy…" said a soft musical voice.

Tsunade turned around and smiled in recognition, before grabbing the girl in a bear hug. "Mirai! When did you get here? And don't sneak up on me girl!"

The girl hugged back. She was very beautiful, with long black hair that flowed in wavy locks, bangs that fell sideways into her deep tree-green eyes, straight short nose which turned up just a bit and small quirky pink mouth. "It surprises me that I can sneak up on you! You're getting old, baa-chan! I got here a while ago…what are you so intently studying?"

"Decorations. You do know Naruto is getting married right? I can't make up my mind on what to choose…" Tsunade peered at the designs once more. Mirai looked at them over her shoulder.

"You should keep it simple…maybe one or two…" she stopped as the door opened and Itachi walked in.

Itachi studied the girl with Tsunade. She was eyeing him with a calculating look…not the look at most women had, but more of a how-good-a-ninja-is-he look. "Hello, Tsunade-sama and…?"

"Hanamichi Mirai. And you are…?"

Itachi blinked. _Everyone_ knew the Uchihas…even peasants from rice country could recognize an Uchiha, they had been so widespread. "Uchiha Itachi, jounin of Konoha."

She nodded to him before turning back to the designs. Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Come in Uchiha-san, why don't you take a seat. Mirai is a friend we met during our travels; she lived in a village at Water country. She's helping me look at decorations for the wedding."

"So you're a civilian?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing…yes I'm a civilian, but I'm trained in martial arts too. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to go back to our conversation. Like I was saying, Tsunade-san you should keep one or two floral decorations, a few of the fiery ones hat will compliment the florals and maybe those big decorative vases. They won't look out of place in the shrine…" Mirai finished. Then she smiled at Tsunade. "Do you have room in here? I want to stay for the wedding…that's the reason I came all the way here."

"Oh sure. And Mirai, if Itachi isn't doing anything, maybe he could show you around Konoha?"

She turned to look at Itachi for a moment and then nodded. "If it isn't a hassle. Otherwise I can find my own way around…"

"I'll wait for you outside…" with that Itachi stepped out.

* * *

They were surrounded. It was two against twenty five…no way were they going to leave unhurt…even if they did manage to defeat them all. Sasuke stood back to back with Naruto…a slight frown on his face as he recollected and sifted through the different jutsu's he knew and which would work really well.

A small leaf fluttered to the ground, the moment it reached the nins moved. Naruto shifted quickly. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…Kaze Shuriken No jutsu (wind shuriken technique)." Twenty Naruto's appeared, all using the wind shuriken move. Some of the enemy nins blocked it. Two of them moved towards Naruto at a fast pace and engaged him in a taijutsu combat. Naruto twisted quickly, kicking out t one man using the same velocity to punch the other. the first man blocked and lunged managing to get an arm around Naruto's neck…the blond bent forward and twisted dislodging the man, before running a kunai through him.

Sasuke used his Katon jutsus, burning most of his opponents. His sharingan whirled wildly, the nins seemed pretty slow, he threw himself onto his hands and spun kicking two nins as they ran towards him. Taking a minute to glance at Naruto, he made the counter seals to a jutsu one of the grass nins was doing. Then he took his kunai out and shot it straight at the nin, he fell over dead.

"How many have you taken down, bastard?" Naruto called out. "I've done five."

"Six, dobe. You'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

Naruto grinned. "Of course I'll beat you!" he got to work and disposed of seven more then he turned and found himself face to face with a masked nin. There were five needles between the man's fingers…Naruto had come across these when he'd sparred with his friend Haku. But this man was good…in fact he was better than all the others.

Before Naruto could move, the needles hit him, stuck in his arms, legs and shoulder. A few vital points at one shot, Naruto staggered trying to keep himself balanced. He formed chakra in his palm, trying to make it into a wind element Rasengan, he ran towards the man, but the needles restricted his movement. The man caught his arm in a tight grip cutting of the chakra circulation, causing the Rasengan to disappear.

"Well what have we here? The Hokage's little son…I'm sure they wouldn't want to lose you…" a sneering nasal voice was heard a bit muffled by the mask. He slipped a hand into Naruto's hair yanking his head back a little. "What is the Hokage's precious darling doing out in the woods all by himself? Or was his fiancée supposed o protect him?" he turned to watch Sasuke who just finished off the last nin left apart from the masked man.

The man pulled out a few more needles and threw hit. Sasuke who was distracted didn't see it coming. Suddenly he fell to his knees…his movement had been cut off. Panting he tried to get back up, but it wasn't of any use, he'd have to pull the needles out to gain some movement. The masked nin laughed, turning to Naruto. "I was told to retrieve the scroll, but the opportunity is too good to lose. I'm lucky Orochimaru-sama taught me this jutsu."

He shoved the blond's shirt up and hit him in he stomach with a seal. Naruto cried out, his vision going blurry for a second…suddenly Kyuubi seemed cut off from him. No matter how much he tried to speak to the fox, there wasn't any answer. (It's a variation of Orochimaru's jutsu designed to keep Kyuubi out of commission for half an hour or so.)

Naruto was forced to look up at the masked man again. "You will cooperate with us. We'll spare your life if you come with us to Otogakure."

Naruto spat into his face, glaring defiantly. "You wish…I'll never come silently. What do you need me for anyway? Hokage-sama will have to protect the village not me!"

"That makes sense. So why don't we just kill your Uchiha here? You can go back and tell your father about how you witnessed your fiancée's death. That will break you and cause Arashi enough pain…or maybe we should kill you…that will break him anyway. A broken Hokage isn't of any use is it?" the nin asked him.

_My father won't break…he's got baa-chan, jii-chan and the village. If Sasuke dies…if Sasuke dies then Itachi will lose the only family he has…the Uchiha clan will fall by one more number…and I won't be able to survive. _"Me. Kill me…spare his life and kill me. I have the scroll. It's in my pack; you can take after you kill me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _You idiot! What the fuck is he talking about? I need to move. _He suddenly felt like he was back at the door to his parent's bedroom, forcing himself to get the door open…once more his body wouldn't more. **_He's your possession…no you don't love him, but you can't let him die either can you? No one takes away anything that belongs to you!_**

_Move…move…move…move…_

Naruto let his head be yanked back once more to expose his throat. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to make it in time. Though Sasuke was hurt, it was only bruises…the needles were the important things and he'd have to pull out every single one of those. The masked nin pulled out a kunai and held high above him. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Good bye Sasuke…_

There was a whirring noise as the hand with the kunai descended and then thud. Naruto yelped as his hair got yanked out. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing over the man with his kunai buried in the man's throat. Blood was dropping down his left arm from a cute across its forearm. "Sasuke?" he ventured.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply, he made quick seal for the Katon jutsu to burn all the bodies to ash. Then he turned to Naruto. "There's a cave close by…we'll have to stay there."

They got to the cave as quickly as they could. Naruto had bound Sasuke's arm up with a handkerchief so he didn't leave a blood trail all he way to their cave. When they got there, Naruto pulled out his roll of bandage. "Sasuke, get your shirt off, I have to look at the wound…"

Sasuke complied, still silent and broody. Naruto frowned a bit and went to work on binding up his arm, when he was done he looked at his fiancée. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up to find his face millimeters away from Naruto's. a wave of emotions washed over him as he stared into the eyes of the man he'd come so close to losing. He just let go…he was mentally too tired to hold on he just moved capturing Naruto's lips in their first proper kiss. Naruto gave him a muffled squeak in reply and pulled away. But Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen. He crawled forward on top of Naruto and captured those pink lips in a bruising kiss once more.

Then he pulled away. "Don't _ever_ do that again, usuratonkachi! Your life is worth a lot, so don't you dare fucking throw it away!" he kissed him again; he really couldn't stop kissing him it seemed. He titled Naruto's head to get more access.

(Lemon Begins)

Naruto let his lips be taken again and again, by Sasuke. He was a newbie; he'd only kissed that Taki dude before. He'd just never gotten around to having sex…he'd also never felt these racing emotions before. Every place Sasuke touched flared up with hidden fires. He felt Sasuke's finger's bunch in his black shirt and before he knew what was happening the Uchiha was lifting it off his head. Then Sasuke's lips descended on his right nipple, as his left hand rolled he other one's between his fingers. Naruto moaned bucking. "Sasuuukeeee." He whispered huskily.

Sasuke felt all the blood rush to his groin at the way the blond moaned his name. He shifted his lips to the other nipple and let his hands stroke Naruto's sides. This wasn't the first time he was having sex, so he knew what to look for. He trailed his tongue upwards for another kiss, while his fingers worked feverishly, trying to undo Naruto's pants as well as his own, each one handed. Somewhere along the line Naruto realized what he was trying to do and helped him. Then he turned his attention to the seal on Naruto's stomach which had finally shown itself. He licked it following every detail. Naruto jerked as he did so, that portion of skin being extremely sensitive.

Sasuke just wanted to make sure he was alive and that Naruto was alive with him, he wanted to give Naruto at least a taste of foreplay before he ravaged him. He tore his lips away from the blond's and took some time to look at his proud erection. Then he bent down, covering neck to navel in a slick line of saliva. Naruto gasped and bucked as his fiancée's mouth closed over his straining erection. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the head of Naruto's cock earning a startled gasp and another buck from the blond. He held his blond's hips down so he wouldn't be choked and proceeded to swipe his tongue over the throbbing flesh base to head, paying special attention to the vein on its underside.

Naruto panted out a load of gibberish, the only intelligible words being "Gasp Sasuke…pantmore!" Sasuke refused to comply, having fun by teasing the blond and sucking bits and pieces of his flesh. As he did so he put his mind to the problem of lubricant. Naruto's first time couldn't be with spit alone…then he remembered that lavender oil he and Itachi kept incase of sleepless night, and reached for his pack. He pulled out the oil and began spreading it on his fingers holding the dobe with one hand and still teasing, not letting him cum.

"Please Sasuke…let me….cum…" Naruto panted trying to get rid of the hand that held the base of his erection in an iron grip. Sasuke frowned and batted his hands away.

"Wait, dobe…stop being greedy…" his voice came out rough and husky betraying his need. He held on for a few minutes making sure that Naruto wasn't going to cum anytime soon, before he started pumping him again, sucking the head to keep the blond distracted. He slipped one oil covered finger into the blond who tensed up at once. Sasuke frowned a bit and gave an extra hard suck, managing to distract him; he pumped the finger in and out making sure Naruto got used to it before adding another. This time slid his mouth further down the erection, tongue laving at the slit.

Naruto was torn between the pain and discomfort and the pleasure he was feeling. Sasuke scissored the two fingers, stretching the blond before hunting for the little bundle of nerves that would have his fiancée seeing stars. Suddenly he pressed something and Naruto bucked high, arching…almost choking him. If Sasuke hadn't jerked back he would have him from being strangled.

Naruto was making the best mewling noises he ever heard. "Sasu…please…do that again…oh gods…" he cried out as Sasuke suddenly deep throated him, but the bastard wasn't letting him cum still…just teasing and holding him at the edge. He started to squirm and mutter incoherently as another finger made its way up his ass. "Sa…it hurts…teme…hit that spot again…suck harder…"

Sasuke smirked around the cock in his mouth; fingers still pistoning in and out. When he had stretched the dobe enough, he slipped the cock out of his mouth, hand still wrapped tight around the base. With he other hand he guided his cock to Naruto's tight virgin entrance. Naruto whined and tried to get his hands off, Sasuke grit his teeth and caught the idiot's hands pinning them above him, before beginning the slow entrance. He gasped forcing himself to go slow…Naruto was so _tight_, too tight…he'd never experienced this kind of tight before.

Naruto wanted to get away, his erection was flagging slightly, as the raven's bigger them average cock split him in half. Finally Sasuke had stopped moving, seated balls deep in the Hokage's son. Naruto's throat felt tight and tears leaked down his face. "Sasuke…please…it hurts…hurts a lot…"

Sasuke bent to lick the tears off Naruto's face and kiss him again. He gave the innocent blond a tight smile, wanting nothing more than to start pumping in and out, but he held back and gave the blond sometime to adjust before shifting just a little and hitting what he was aiming for. Naruto arched high again. Sasuke just kissed his cheek. "I'll make you feel good ok? Just get used to it, let me move…I can do that again..."

Naruto nodded, forcing himself to relax. "You can move now." And Sasuke did, making sure to hit that stop twice more before setting a pace where he hit it at every alternate stroke. Reaching between them he grabbed Naruto's half erect cock and pumped it back into life.

Naruto thought he'd go mad. He was feeling so many things…he couldn't help but moan as Sasuke pumped into him. He could feel Sasuke in him, completing him…and the pleasure that coursed through him was pushing him to the edge…he was seeing stars every time Sasuke hit his prostate. There was also something else but he couldn't figure out what it was. Finally he came, screaming Sasuke's name and spurting onto their abdomens. Sasuke pumped a little harder and came, calling Naruto's name in a short cry, the moment he did so there was a slight flare of chakra…but maybe he imagined it. He collapsed onto Naruto breathing hard.

(Lemon Ends)

The blond held him close, not allowing him room to pull out, Sasuke figured Naruto wanted to cherish the moment and he was too tired to pull out anyway. He'd just taken away his fiancée's virginity…he knew how much Naruto valued it. Looking at the blond he did something he'd never done. "Thank you…"

Naruto smiled at the dark haired man, glad that he'd lost it with Sasuke. He was feeling sleepy. "Wel…come…" he breathed, letting himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke stretched, feeling all the bones in his body cracking. He hadn't seen the dobe for approximately two weeks. Their wedding would be in the next week, but he Yondaime had given so many missions, he hadn't had time to breath. The last time he saw Naruto was when they'd debriefed the Yondaime…the morning after that night.

This morning he'd once again been invited to breakfast by Tsunade. He donned a loose dark grey shirt and jeans. It took him five minutes to reach the Yondaime's mansion. Tsunade asked him to be seated. He found himself sitting across a black haired woman who apart from giving him a cursory glance paid no heed to him. Soon everyone but the one person he wanted to see was there. _Think of the devil…_

Naruto walked in looking a little off colour. He sat down at the table and stared at the eggs Tsunade slid onto his plate. He picked at them, his usual sunshine mood gone. Tsunade frowned. "Naruto…eat up. Stop playing with your food…"

Naruto gave her a sullen look and then put a piece into his mouth, Sasuke saw a disgusted look pass over the tan face, before his attention was called way by the Yondaime. He did notice the Yondaime giving Naruto worried looks. Naruto had just started eating normally and everyone around him had just started to feel at pace, when there was a burst of fierce chakra.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto fall off his chair, clutching his stomach tightly, face scrunched up in pain. The seal on his stomach glowing as he writhed on the ground. Tsunade was beside him in a second, but before she could do anything, there was another burst of chakra which threw her off. It spiraled around Naruto before disappearing into the seal…the blond gave a loud scream of pain before fainting.

Tsunade picked him, up and ran to his room, she beckoned to Mirai and they shut the door behind them. Sasuke spent the longest five minutes of his life leaning against the wall with the Yondaime pacing around looking completely frightened. _What's wrong with the dobe? I hope he's ok…shit I hope he's fine…what the heel has he been up to while I was away…_

Then the door opened and Tsunade came in looking grim. Arashi ran to her at once. "Mom, what's wrong with him…he'll be ok right? He won't die will he?"

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a glare. "He's fine, Arashi…but we still have a slight problem…Naruto is pregnant…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know evil cliffhanger, but no updates unless I get reviews ne? I've been up all night writing this fic, so please reward me and Gimme a little motivation! Those who reviewed last chapter thanks a lot! So I'll see you next chapter…the speed will depend on you guys! Ja ne!

Taka

P.S is anyone good at fan art here? I'd like some…I suck at doing them on my own…

For any queries e-mails me!


	6. Marriage

Chapter 6:

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a glare. "He's fine, Arashi…but we still have a slight problem…Naruto is pregnant…"

There was a pin drop silence in the room…no one moved a muscle, all their eyes were on Sasuke. The raven looked like he'd seen a ghost. _Pregnant? He's pregnant…oh no…the Hokage will kill me! I won't ever see my children…shit!_ He gulped and turned to face the blond man who was staring at him with anger and worry. Anger won.

"What did you do to him?" Arashi grabbed Sasuke's collar furious, his blue eyes flashing with murderous intent.

Jiraiya chuckled behind him. "I think it's pretty obvious, though I do understand why you'd want the details, my son…"

Arashi shot him a death glare. "Shut up! Stay out of this…answer me Uchiha! You have not seen him for a long time…did it happen during the mission?" Sasuke nodded dumbly. Arashi shook him a little. "I asked you to keep an _eye_ on him not _seduce_ him!"

Sasuke looked away…he wondered how he felt about this…he was going to be a father. _A father and I'm only eighteen…but then a FATHER…resurrection of the clan…a baby with Naruto… you know what? Go to hell Yondaime._

"Did you just tell my son to go to hell?" Tsunade ventured.

Sasuke blinked…shit he'd said that aloud. He just shrugged. "Can I see him?" he looked defensively at Arashi. "He _is_ my fiancé after all. We're getting married next week…"

Tsunade bit her lip and peeped in. "Mirai's talking to him…I think I'll let her have the honour of telling him…she can handle him loads better. He just gained consciousness by the looks of it."

They waited a few minutes and sure enough they heard Mirai saying something in a low voice and a "WHAT?" thunder from inside. Then there was a clunking noise and Naruto yelled an "OW! Don't hit me! No…shit…it isn't my fault! Well you're right it is…but then…what about Sasuke? Don't you blame him in the least?"

Sasuke paled a little. What was he idiot trying to do? Was he going to set that girl on him? The door opened and Mirai stepped out grinning savagely. "Uchiha get your ass in there, he wants to speak to you."

The Uchiha complied. He walked in and shut the door behind…somehow he knew that the whole of Naruto's family would be trying to listen at the keyhole. Naruto was lying in bed, all covered up. They looked at each other before turning away and blushing. Sasuke decided he'd start a conversation…he tried to find an intelligent phrase…

"So…dobe…"

Naruto gave him a look. "Yeah…so…" then he rolled his eyes. "I _knew_ you were bad news Uchiha!"

Sasuke scowled. "You're calling our baby bad news?"

Naruto grimaced. "You know that isn't what I meant. I mean honestly…I see you and learn we're to get married. I get engaged to you when we barely knew each other and the one time we have sex, you get me pregnant! Now you tell me what kind of news you think you are?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You went through with the engagement and sex…so don't blame me."

The blond looked away. "So…what's up? Get rid of that mask for a while will you? I need to know what you're thinking…feeling…about the…baby." Naruto suddenly felt vulnerable. What if Sasuke didn't want a child so soon? Would he have to get rid of it? He wasn't sure he could do that if it came down it. What if things didn't work out?

Sasuke looked at him a moment a little nonplussed. "I…don't know…what do you feel?"

Naruto turned towards the wall, his back to Sasuke, burrowing his head into his pillows. "I...I'm surprised, scared and shocked…a little worried too. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I wanted to get to know you _well_, get used to _being_ married…the idea of _us_ before I had children and now the world's just come crashing down on my head. So honestly I'm a little blank…but I _won't_ get rid of it. I'll never get rid of it, even if you tell me to!"

Sasuke watched his fiancée curl up into a ball looking alone and forlorn. It tugged at his heart, making him feel this weirdly warm feeling. All he wanted to do was tell the blond that things would be fine. Before he knew it he had slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Naruto, his chest to the blond's back, his hand's rubbing comforting circles on the blond's tummy. "I…I want this child. I won't tell you to get rid of it. I know things haven't worked out the way either of us planned; we can make it all right. Let me tell you a secret…I'm scared too, just a bit, but we'll have to make it work. I'm sorry about all this…I guess I am bad news huh?"

"Nah, this is my fault too. So what are we going to do bastard?" Naruto held on to the arm's wrapped around him.

"Hm…I want us to have our own lives, dobe. The Uchiha complex is too dreary for now…you won't like being there alone. Maybe we should get a small place to start with? Like an apartment or something?" Sasuke said, liking the whiff of Naruto's scent he got.

"An apartment. I'm sick of big houses and if we stay here we'll have no privacy. Jii-san will try to spy on us or write a perverted book about us… Baa-san will nag about health and such like and Otou-san will worry the life right out of me. I need a break." Naruto sighed and snuggled back into his covers. "Stay…I'm a little sleepy still….and tired."

* * *

Outside everyone straightened. They hadn't been able to hear much through the keyhole since they'd had a little scuffle over whose ear went where. By the time they'd decided up on that the whispers were gone and they could hear the sound of deep breaths and sleep.

Mirai looked at Tsunade, her mouth pursed in a line. "I want to know how Naruto got pregnant. Yeah I know about Kyuubi and what not, but I want a medical explanation."

Tsunade tilted her chin in deep thought. "Well, you see, Kyuubi is a demon fox…" everyone rolled their eyes at that. "Most demons are hermaphrodites; they usually have a definite pattern of mating where it is fixed as to who will be dominant and who will be submissive. All the Great Lords in demon clans prefer to be submissive, so they won't have to depend on their mate to bear the heirs. If the mate dies or runs away…the heir is still safe. Kyuubi is one of the Great Lords…he needs a powerful person to mate with. Demon is out of the question since Naruto is human and copious amounts of chakra would endanger them."

She scratched her softly and then frowned. "Well, if Sasuke wasn't an accepted mate then Naruto would never have gotten pregnant. To be medical, Kyuubi's chakra will gather the sperm and transport it to the required location if it accepts that as the mate's sperm. Demon eggs can be fertilised at anytime, until which they will hang in a cocoon of chakra. When the egg turns into a foetus, the chakra acts as a womb, gathering all essentials like the mother's/ father's blood and nutrients for the child. Usually since they have a womb they give birth like normal females, but in Naruto's case he'll have to use his oiroke no jutsu form, using Kyuubi's chakra to physically change himself."

Mirai smiled. "That sounds complicated, don't you think so, Arashi-sa…"

Arashi was on the ground…he'd fainted at he thought of what he'd done to his only child. Sakiko would have murdered him for sealing away a demon fox in their child. Tsunade looked at her son and then at Mirai. They shrugged and picked up a foot each and dragged him down the hallway, making sure his head bumped against _every_ step and edges of the doors.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama…there's someone here asking for you."

The Snake-Sannin frowned and turned away from the scroll he was reading. "Who is it? Tell them I have no time to meet anyone right now. I have to complete this research as quickly as possible."

"B…but Orochimaru-sama. He's killed the guards at the gate. He's making his way down here…killing men along the way. He says he will get to you, regardless of whether you want to meet him or not." The man trembled.

Orochimaru's widened. "Who does he think he is? Waltzing into the village…the Raikage will have my head, if I let his minions get killed. Tell this man I will see him…tell him to stop the killings at once."

The lackey ran, leaving the Sannin wondering which man would be stupid or daring enough to interrupt him in the middle of his research. The door opened and one of the most beautiful men Orochimaru had ever seen entered. He was tall and broad shouldered, with obsidian eyes and long white hair that fell thick and silky to his waist. His skin was pale, his face had sharp features and spikes of his hair fell forwards covering one eye.

The man brushed it out of the way. "You must Orochimaru…one of the three Sannins of Konoha. I am here to consult with you about the Scroll of Immortality."

The yellow eyed man glared at him. "Who are you? How dare you disrupt my research like this?"

"I am Uchitake Aakui…the collector of forbidden scrolls and I have come to buy yours…or take it from you forcefully. You are also supposed to know the other dealers in such scrolls. You will give me their whereabouts." He smiled at the Sannin.

Orochimaru wondered whether to fight him, but he'd heard of this man. A ruthless killing machine, a man who went about collecting forbidden scrolls and researching them, perfecting all the techniques. The most dangerous man in battle…no Orochimaru decided he would talk to this man. After all he wasn't back home in sound, where he'd have an advantage. "I have the scroll is in Otogakure. I'm only here on a visit. I can give you information about the other scroll dealers and you can accompany me to Oto to get the scroll."

Uchitake considered it and then he nodded. "Tell me the biggest dealer around. I'd like to visit him first."

"Well, a minion of mine…a boy from Konoha said that there was a man who collected all the hidden scrolls from that region. He said he used to be part of a gang with this man, but the gang broke up, as the leader was getting married. If you want, I have brought the boy with me, he will help you." Orochimaru informed one of his minions to bring the boy.

After a few minutes, a boy with grey hair entered. He looked at Orochimaru warily. The Sannin smiled. "Ah, Sakon, this man here wants to know about forbidden scrolls. Why don't you tell him about that bastard of a gang leader of yours?"

Sakon's face twisted a bit. "Why do you want to know? I hate him; I'm not going to help him do business."

"I'm sorry, I know I look like a nice man, but you'd better rat out that leader of yours…or you'll be six feet under." Uchitake said, his eyes turning into gimlets and a sudden killing intent spreading through the room.

Sakon whimpered. "He…he collects hidden scrolls. We used to sell to people in Konoha, but he suddenly stopped and began collecting them for himself. Something about meeting a goal. He turned on us; he said we held him back from his goals and that we would waste his time, since he was getting married. I hate him!"

Uchitake's eyes narrowed. "You still haven't told me his name, Sakon."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

They stared at the white haired man, whose eyes had gone wide. "Did you just say Uchiha Sasuke?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Why? Does it ring a bell?"

"You have no idea. Orochimaru, you want to crush Konoha, don't you?"

The Sannin shot him a look of disbelief. "Yes. What are you going to do about it?"

"A lot actually. I can help you, if you can help me. This Uchiha Sasuke and I have…history." He turned to Sakon. "You say he's getting married?"

Sakon nodded. Uchitake smiled. "Well, I have a bone to pick with this Uchiha. If you can accompany me to Konoha, it would be very helpful. And Orochimaru, if you can make it back to your village, I'll tell you how to get Konoha." _Sasuke-kun…it's been so long, hasn't it?_

* * *

Since Naruto was a boy, he refused to dress in white. His father had acquiesced to this demand and had bought him a pale cream kimono with silver work on it. Neither of the boys would wear the hood to hide their horns of jealousy as they weren't going to be under any mother in law.

Arashi ushered Naruto into the shrine where Sasuke and Itachi were all ready waiting. Most of Konoha had gathered outside the shrine, only the important guests stepping into it. They gathered around the grooms waiting for the ceremony to begin. Kakashi acted as the celebrant…being the one in charge of the contract.

Naruto peeked at Sasuke who was dressed in black. It brought out his pale skin and dark eyes. Naruto looked away, suddenly feeling breathless…the marriage was really happening, and now because of the baby, there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him…he wondered at how he could all ready distinguish the feel of Sasuke's gaze from the thousands of eyes that were on him. He wanted to clutch at his father and hold on tightly, but he willed his fingers to remain calmly hanging by his side. He had to do this because of the baby and because he wanted to be the only one Sasuke looked at…after all he had given up his virginity to the blasted man.

Sasuke on the other hand, was watching Naruto with a predatory gaze. He'd thought that having sex would have ruined the innocence in the other boy, but was pleased to see it still remained. His 'bride' looked absolutely perfect in that cream kimono, blue eyes strangely wide, going from scared to calm and then determined. Sasuke suddenly realised how much he wanted Naruto to be a part of his world…how much he wanted to raise that child with Naruto. He barely noticed the sake cups being placed in front of them, trying to catch Naruto's eye, but the blond steadfastly stared at his feet. Sasuke could hear pleased murmurs of the guests about how 'appropriately' shy the bride was being.

The families faced each other behind the groom also placing sake cups in front of them. Everyone would drink to symbolise the union of the couple and their families.

Then Kakashi settled between the two. First the groom would begin. He instructed Sasuke to pick up the cup and then for Naruto to pour. "Uchiha-san you will repeat after me."

Naruto poured a bit of sake into the cup and suddenly found he had made eye contact with the Uchiha. The dark eyes were boring into his as the Uchiha repeated the vows after Kakashi. _I, Uchiha Sasuke, marry this man. _

Naruto poured automatically without looking away, he couldn't look away. Sasuke said the next lines with just a hint of a smirk on his face, but his eyes were still serious. _No matter what the health situation is_

Pour. Sip.

_I will love him._

Pour. Sip.

_Respect him._

_Console him._

_Help him._

_Until death._

_Protecting fidelity._

_I swear._

_Amen._

And then it was Naruto's turn to repeat those vows. The blond blushed as he looked into the Uchiha's eyes while sipping on the alcohol. Was it just the alcohol or was he feeling giddy with happiness. He decided it must be the alcohol.

Then Kakashi read out the entire vows which were to be accepted and acknowledged by them both. (It's the same for them both only insert name where necessary ok?)

"Groom, Uchiha Sasuke, you this man marries and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person's love, this person's respect, this person's comfort, this person's help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I promise."

Then the same was repeated to Naruto. After Naruto agreed, cheers broke out. People swarmed around the dazed looking couple, trying to hug them and slap them on the backs. The new couple didn't even get a chance to glance at each other as they got swept off their feet. Naruto was so tightly surrounded by his friends that Sasuke couldn't even see the head of blond hair. Then when the guests left to relax for a while before the reception, Sasuke and Naruto were hurried off to the Yondaime's house to get ready for the reception.

Naruto changed into blue shirt and cream suit. He was not going to dance or anything, like they did at weddings…I mean yes he was pregnant, but no way was he going to be led by Sasuke in a dance. He stepped out to see Sasuke dressed in a black suit, with a reddish maroon shirt. He smiled at the dark haired man who gave him a small smile back. Then they both walked to the door to meet Arashi who had a carriage waiting, to take them to the reception hall.

The reception hall was a big hall in Konoha. All the reception or parties were held there, since it could accommodate almost the whole village. Arashi had arranged for this reception to be a big party. Nothing traditional, just the speeches and then everyone could get onto the dance floor and dance their lives out. The carriage halted by the door and Naruto and Sasuke got out. Two special chairs had been placed for them at the front of the hall, so that at least while the speeches were happening they could be under everyone's eye.

As Arashi made the speeches, Sasuke found himself looking at Naruto who smiling at waving at people he knew. His husband…that sounded so weird…Sasuke would have preferred to call Naruto his wife, but he knew hat he cute blond could be extremely fierce sometimes and didn't want to spend his wedding night on a couch. He watched as Naruto got up to speak, the blond had a light blush that tinged his cheeks as he made a small speech about how he and Sasuke met and how he was actually happy to be married to the 'bastard.'

Then the music started up and people piled onto the dance floor. Sake was served and the alcoholics gathered around the bar. No one noticed a grey haired boy and white haired man watch the couple intently.

"So that's his bride? The blond boy?"

Sakon nodded. "He's the Kyuubi brat…the Hokage's son. I heard something at Oto about how he can bear children or something…"

Uchitake smiled and patted the boy's head. "He's very beautiful. Yo cannot blame Sasuke for wanting something that is so beautiful." He steered Sakon out. "Come, let's leave them to it. We have time before I take everything from Uchiha Sasuke."

She frowned as she watched the white haired man walk away. She seemed to be the only one who noticed him and fell the need to watch him. She didn't like him that was for sure…she'd have to find out who he was. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she found Itachi standing behind her.

"Dance with me."

Mirai was going to yell about him demanding that she dance with him, but then she felt too tired to argue. She nodded and let him lead her onto the dance floor. A fast song came on, and the man with the white hair disappeared from Mirai's thoughts.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into their apartment. They'd spent ages setting it up and finally they were going to living here. He wondered if they were going to do anything tonight, frankly he felt too tired to do anything. His questioned was answered when two strong arms caught him in a hug from behind and a wave of hot breath caressed his ear.

(lemon begins)

He felt a spark to up and down his spine and sighed once more. His body was betraying him. He'd have to do something to get rid of the beginnings of arousal that he was all ready beginning to experience. He turned in Sasuke arm's and kissed him softly. The dark haired man kissed back firmly, moving him backwards until they hit the couch and ad to move around it. By he time they made it to the bedroom, they'd both shed their coats. Naruto's hands were tangled in Sasuke's hair and he was trying to kiss back just as forcefully. The backs of his knees hit the bed and went over backwards with Sasuke on top of him. They both grunted at he impacted and then gasped when Sasuke moved, as their groins aligned, rubbing against each other.

Sasuke continued to grind into the blond, as his fingers undid the blue shirt, button by button, licking at the exposed flesh, only moving to the next button when he was satisfied with his actions. Naruto writhed under him, his hand tugging at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smirked, not stopping until he'd gotten the last button off. Then he eased the blond's shirt off. Tan hands caught his. He looked at Naruto and saw the blond blushing lightly.

"Um…I want to touch you…" the blush intensified as Sasuke's smirk widened. He nodded and let the blond undo his shirt. Tan hands roamed his chest, fingers stopping to play with his nipples. Sasuke bit back a moan, watching as Naruto explored his body with intense concentration. Then the blond undid his trousers and slid them off along with his boxers. Sasuke inhaled sharply as Naruto got onto his stomach and lay with his face between Sasuke's legs. A pink tongue slipped out to lightly lick the bead of precum on the head. Sasuke's fists clenched, he had to hold back from shoving his cock down Naruto's throat. The blond let his lips take a hold of the head and suck lightly, blue eyes watching Sasuke intently trying to read his reactions.

"Yeah, like that…Naruto take as much of me as you can in, okay?" Sasuke instructed. Naruto complied and began sucking, finally getting the way this was to be done. It was his first blow job after all. He winced when Sasuke fingers which had snuck into his hair gave a harsh yank. He let his lips slide down the length and put his tongue to good use, licking at the vein and head, alternately. Soon Sasuke started responding properly, bucking in and out of the blond's mouth.

Naruto felt Sasuke tense and suddenly got Sasuke's load shot into his mouth as the dark haired man threw his head back, eyes shut tight. After swallowing every bit, Naruto let the flaccid cock slip out of his mouth and sat up. Sasuke leaned forward, letting his head rest on one shoulder, as Naruto hugged him. When he was sure Sasuke had recovered, Naruto moved backwards, making sure Sasuke was watching him.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of the blond who was stripping off his pants, the moon light illuminating his skin making his hair and eyes seem ethereal. He watched as Naruto got out the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Sasuke's cock began standing again, when the blond reached down and slipped a finger into himself. Sasuke would never have thought his blond could be this wanton. The blond slipped another finger in, lubing and stretching himself to the best of his ability. Sasuke swatted his hands away, taking care of the stretching, since he was so much more adept at it and he didn't want to hurt the blond on their second time.

Once he was done, he let the blond lube his erection. Then he got Naruto onto his hands and knees. "This will feel better…brace yourself, the entry will hurt." Then he caught the blond's hips and eased himself in, moving a hand under the blond and soothingly rubbing his abdomen. Once he was fully seated, he kissed Naruto's neck, reaching to wipe away the tears…god he was still so tight. Then Sasuke pulled out as gently as he could…he was going to take this slow, making sure Naruto felt every single movement. Then he slid back in, making sure to hit the prostate. Naruto cried out, as his husband slammed into him, sliding in and out at a slow gentle pace. It wasn't okay; he needed Sasuke to speed up. As if reading his mind, the dark haired man sped up.

Naruto moved backwards trying to get as much of Sasuke inside him as he could. They moved in synch speeding up, Sasuke's hand pumping Naruto in time to the thrusts, until Naruto came at last, spraying hard all over the sheets. Sasuke followed him after a few thrusts spraying his seed into his husband again. They lay like that for a while. Then Sasuke slipped out and got towels and new sheets. They changed the sheets before getting back into bed and snuggling up close. Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck.

(lemon ends)

"I…I think I'm falling in love with you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked into the blue ones for a long time. Then he smiled one of his small smiles. "You know what, dobe? Me too…I think I'm falling in love with you too. Now go to sleep, you look exhausted."

Sasuke watched the sleeping Naruto and moved to stroke his blond head. "I'll protect you dobe. I'll keep you safe…"

Far away in Otogakure, Uchitake smiled to himself. He would take everything he could from Sasuke…from Itachi as well. Damn he blasted Uchihas!

* * *

A/N: Yeah this chapter is done at last. So many things came in the way of my finishing it. Hope you like the lemon. I had a small accident today. My cousin was teaching me how to ride his motorbike and I did a wheelie before falling off. Ouch… anyway see you all next chapter.

The story of Uchitake and Sasuke will soon be revealed. Worry not! Ja ne!

Taka


	7. The Beginning

**Thank you to my darling lovely beta Zrina who took time off for me. I'm so grateful! **

**And Itachi-darling Happy birthday….Naruto baked you a cake and I'll give you your present later!**

Chapter 7:

Naruto whined softly and buried his face into the soft, pale chest in front of him. The arm around him shifted, curling around him in a more comfortable position. He didn't want to wake up, but the nagging feeling inside of him refused to buzz off, making it plain that he couldn't rest much longer….after all he did have work to do. The body next to him moved away, robbing him of the warmth he'd felt just minutes ago. Sasuke was going to get up; he did have missions to go on. Naruto whined some more…grabbing him around the waist and holding fast.

Sasuke groaned._ Not again!_ "Naruto I have to get up! We both have work to do!" Sasuke reprimanded his pouting husband who still didn't let go. For the past three months Naruto had become excessively whiny and had some desperate desire to cling to Sasuke every single morning. Sasuke reached out and yanked the blond into a hug, slowly trying to loosen the blond's grip around his waist by lulling the blond into a false sense of security. When the leech refused to budge, Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, dobe, I have to go…let…me…go…"

Naruto let go, huffing. "Fine! Go! Do what you like! I know you don't want me, it's because I'm getting fatter…" he bit his lip and turned away, his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke quelled the urge to shake the blond. Tsunade had warned him that this would happen. Apparently the mood swings came as a package with a pregnant Naruto. He took a deep breath. Why did they have to go through the same talk every morning though? Why did it always have to be about whether he loved or wanted the blond? Why couldn't his husband have more interesting mood swings like lots of heat or something, so they could make love like bunnies?

"Naru-bunny, you know I want you. I'm in love with you, dobe…how can I not want you?" Sasuke was usually never this sentimental, but he could make an exception for Naruto. "I promise you that I will never…not want you. All right? And when I get back from my mission this evening, we can go anywhere you like. We'll even go for ramen or to that ice cream place where you get ramen flavoured ice-cream…" Sasuke felt a bit sick at the thought, but now was the time to placate Naruto, so he could leave without having to face an upset blond when he returned. He crawled towards the blond and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, rocking him a bit.

Naruto nodded, looking for all the world like an innocent baby. Sasuke loved that look; it was one of those looks about Naruto which could bring out a surge of love and affection in him. The look gave way to a small bright smile which made Sasuke want to cuddle him all the more. Sasuke sometimes wished though that Naruto would go back to being that loud mouth he'd been when they'd met. The blond got up and went to the bathroom.

After he brushed his teeth, Naruto wandered into the kitchen to make himself a breakfast of lime juice and olives in strawberry sauce, with one cup of ramen. Unfortunately Sasuke refused to share with him, which hurt a lot. Though Sasuke did like the olives plain and stole them whenever possible. When he opened the refrigerator he found there weren't any olives.

"BASTARD! THERE AREN'T ANY OLIVES HERE…DID YOU EAT THEM ALL? I KNOW YOU DID…YOU ALWAYS STEAL MY OLIVES!"

In the shower Sasuke winced, taking back the wish he'd just made. No the normal Naruto was fine. Now the whole neighbourhood would realise that he loved olives. He was glad he showering, Naruto got a little feral when his olives disappeared.

Naruto added strawberry sauce to his ramen instead. He really wanted to eat both badly. Somehow he craved it every day. He poked his stomach a bit. "I wonder if you're going to be ok. You ask for the weirdest things. I hope you don't grow to be like Jiraiya jii-san, he likes weird things too." he said to his baby, as he found himself enjoying things he wouldn't touch with a barge pole. Usually he hated his ramen to be adulterated with anything.

Suddenly it happened again. That small burst of chakra and the cramping pain; the morning sickness would follow. The blond shoved his chopsticks into his cup of noodles and staggered to his feet. Dragging himself to the bathroom, he made it just in time to hurl into the toilet as he collapsed, bending over it. Then a cool hand held his forehead and another one rubbed soothing circles on his back. He was done, but the cramps took a little longer to end. When they stopped, Sasuke helped him clean up and carried him to the kitchen. Placing his blond package on the chair, he proceeded to make him a proper breakfast, feeding him only one or two bites of the ramen and strawberry sauce. Naruto smiled at him gratefully.

"So can we go to a movie tonight?"

Sasuke smiled as he placed the food in front of the blond. "Sure. But no scary or violent movies okay? We don't want our girl to become too aggressive."

"Who says it's going to be a girl? Anyway I wanted to watch _The Ninjas of Hellwater_."

Sasuke shot him a stern look. "No scary or action movies, have we made that clear?" he chose to ignore the question. Sure he wanted to revive the clan with an heir, but he also wanted a little girl he could take care of and protect.

Naruto swore. "You're so mean Sasuke! That rules out all the fun!" he stuck his tongue out at his husband. "Meano!"

"Either you listen or we go somewhere else. Anyway what are you doing today? I have escort duty; have to take some daimyo to his estate or something."

"I'm going shopping with Mirai later on. I wish dad wasn't so over-protective. I'm going to pick up some groceries, some of that fish you like so much. I thought I could give you a treat when you came back." Naruto patted his stomach smiling up at his husband.

"Sounds okay, dobe. Now I'm going to finish my shower. Try not to interrupt me again...unless you have something else in mind." He deepened his smirk and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto blushed. "B…baka-ecchi! Go away! You're always thinking like that!"

Sasuke grinned and swooped down to place a soft kiss on the blond's forehead. "Stupid baby." When he walked out, Naruto allowed himself a small smile. He liked it when Sasuke was nice and un-bastard-ly.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Uchitake?" Orochimaru frowned a bit at the man.

Uchitake grinned, running a hand through his now brown locks. Orochimaru found himself swallowing; even with his hair dyed brown the man was beautiful. He had to clench his fists to restrain himself from jumping him.

"You always worry too much Orochimaru. And remember now, I'm **Takeshi Ran. ** One slip of your tongue and my plans will be foiled. After three months of hard work if I lose because of you, I'll make sure you never see daylight again, understand?" those black eyes narrowed.

"Yes Uchi…I mean Takeshi. I'll leave now; we're too close to Konoha for my comfort. If that Arashi asshole realises, then I'm doomed." Orochimaru left, hurrying a little too fast. Uchitake smiled, this was going to be so easy. He turned to the boy standing beside him.

"Are you ready, Sakon?"

"I'll leave now, Takeshi-sama."

"Very good."

* * *

"So we bought the fish, now what? We should get you some lunch! You're pregnant you know…at least the baby needs nourishment." Mirai thwapped him on the head.

"Yeah okay, but you know what? I'm feeling tired. How about you come over to my house and we'll buy the food…takeaway." Naruto rubbed the spot where she'd hit him.

She looked at him for a long moment, before nodding. "Fine. Let me buy though. I'll get some healthy stuff. Where do we eat? At Morino's?"

"Yeah, why not? Idate still owes me a few free lunches after I helped him get that girl last month. But before that, I want to buy some paint. For the baby's room." Naruto caught a hold of her shoulders and steered her towards a paint shop.

"What? But you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl and you can't paint in your condition!" Mirai scowled a bit. "Always rushing ahead, you're so predictable!"

"Yeah right, that's why they call me the number one surprising ninja! Anyway, I want to break out of the pink and blue thing. I want to do a pale-ish green with buttercup yellow skirting and buttercup yellow teddies and buttercup yellow puppies outlined all over the walls!" Naruto had that dreamy look in his eyes.

Mirai snorted. "Calm down. Have you even bothered to ask Sasuke whether he'd like those colours?"

"Uh no, but why wouldn't he?"

Mirai was about to reply when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She whirled, kicking out forcing the man to jump back. The man grinned. "Good. How can you expect to convince me that you're just a simple flower girl? After all, the wedding is over and you're still here."

"Oh, Uchiha-san. You should announce yourself before you grab someone. Even flower girls learn to defend themselves." Mirai's tone was frosty.

Itachi noticed a look the two gave each other when he voiced his concerns. How many secrets did the Uzumaki family have? Mirai could not be just another flower girl. "All right, my bad. I just returned from a mission and wondered if you'd like to join me for lunch."

Mirai looked at him sceptically. Then she looked at Naruto. "I guess it would be okay if we joined you, but we must go somewhere with healthy food. Naruto needs proper nutrition."

Itachi mentally groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like Naruto, but Mirai didn't seem to realise that he'd been talking to her, not to his brother-in-law. Though she didn't notice it, Naruto caught the look. He suddenly felt like an intruder; the way Itachi was looking at Mirai should have made it obvious long before. "Uh, no. I think I'll go home; Sasuke will be getting back soon. I'll have to kick his ass for leaving his laundry out for me to do! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm a woman!" he caught the look Mirai shot him and scratched his head. "Not that women must do the laundry…eheheh…"

"You stereotypical asshole! Honestly doing the laundry doesn't make you less of a man. And look at you, you look like a man pregnant or not! I can't believe you sometimes." Then she sobered up. "Are you sure? You're in delicate condition after all. I don't think I should leave you alone…"

Naruto glared at her, he'd caught the grateful look Itachi had sent him…well the flicker of a grateful look that Itachi had sent him. "What? You don't think I can take care of myself? I can walk back home which is a few blocks away without coming to harm. I'm a shinobi after all and I'm only three months pregnant."

Mirai held up her hands looking annoyed. She had a bad feeling about this, but if the brat was going to be like that then fine! "Fine. Come on, Uchiha-san. I want to get this meal over with." Itachi and Naruto winced at the angry tone and words, but she spun around and walked of leaving Itachi behind to send Naruto an apologetic glance before he sauntered after her. Naruto felt bad for sending her off like that, but I was nice to be free of all the worried people around him.

He turned and started making his way home. Their apartment was in a slightly lonely area…a rich area, but then rich areas were always more lonely. Most people who lived there did their own thing, instead of mingling anywhere except clubs or parties. Sometimes Naruto wished they could have stayed somewhere closer to the middle class, at least he had friends there and they could visit him oftener.

He was at the entrance to his neighbourhood with a five minute walk to his home when it happened. Suddenly he felt too hot like he was burning up and before he could react, a chakra surge hit him. He stumbled, frantically looking an alley or trash can, he just couldn't throw up on the pavement! He found an alley with a trashcan a few feet away and made his way up to it as fast as he could. He got there in time and emptied the snack he'd had with Mirai into it. He couldn't stop dry heaving though everything he' eaten was all ready out. The pain was horrible, coming in spasms, contracting and squeezing and the chakra bursts were bad. Naruto thought he was going to pass out, when a cool hand was placed on his forehead and another rubbed his back soothingly.

Naruto wondered if it was Sasuke. He turned and met the same deep obsidian eyes; only it was long brown hair that framed his face. Naruto found himself staring; god the man was so hot! Naruto blushed a little and looked away. "Uh…thank you…"

The man smiled and helped him up, clasping his hand in a firm grasp. "It's all right. I'm glad I could help." he moved to pick up the groceries Naruto had dropped, making sure the bags were still tied and nothing had dropped to the ground. He shot a look at Naruto and then at the bags. "Maybe I could carry these for you? No offense, but you look tired and I have a feeling you won't be able to manage by yourself."

Naruto mused over it. He wasn't a weakling, actually he still had all his skills and was still good, except…except for these chakra surges. That's why he had been confined to the village, because there was no knowing when or how they happened, they just did. Tsunade had said maybe it was because of the Kyuubi and that the surges were what transported the nutrients from the blood to the baby, so it would happen anytime that happened. And carrying those five heavy bags right now didn't look too easy.

"That would be nice, thank you. I'm sorry for being a bother…"

The man bushed it off and they began to walk in silence. Naruto had no idea what to say or talk about, and he felt embarrassed that he was so weak. He looked up as the man cleared his throat. "Don' worry about it, really. I can tell you're not happy about this, but you're not well, so it's fine. I don't know your name, do I?"

Naruto smiled one of those sunshine smiles. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I live in those apartments over there with my husband."

"Husband?" the man asked with raised eyebrows. "Are you the Hokage's son by any chance?"

"Yes, I am. And yeah, husband…his name is Uzumaki Sasuke; he comes from the Uchiha clan. Everyone knows that. You must be new. Are you moving here?"

"Yes, actually. I was looking for an apartment, too. Are there any available in this neighbourhood? It looks very pretty…"

"I think there are. You could call a real estate agent. They'll have all the details but I think there are some flats in the other block." They'd reached his home. He turned to the man and smiled. "Would you like to come in? I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you, that would be nice. But instead of tea, would you have some juice or water? I don't want to be a bother, but it's too hot for tea." The man placed the groceries by the kitchen into which Naruto had gone and then sat on one of the cushions strewn on the futons in the living room.

Naruto brought him some lemon juice and sat down as well. "Oh, I forgot to ask! I still don't know your name…"

The man grinned too, his beautiful face lighting up completely. "My name is Takeshi Ran."

* * *

The mission had gone without a hitch. Sasuke was making his way back to Konoha. It was still mid-afternoon luckily so he would be able to shower and change before he took Naruto out. Who knew, he might even get to molest his delectable 'wife'. He loved referring to Naruto as his wife, though there was a possibility of the blond going Kyuubi on him if he ever did voice the thought. Konoha was two hours away, but thinking of Naruto made Sasuke want to hurry. It was nice to go home to someone who was waiting for you and really did seem to love you.

The past three months had been good. He and Naruto had bought a three bedroom apartment and set up their house. He'd never have thought it could be that nice. They even had a routine now, Naruto cooked for him (proper food thankfully) and in the first months they'd sparred or gone on missions together. Naruto was his sun, his happiness and light. He didn't think he could go on without his wife by his side.

He tensed and leaped away as a kunai sailed towards him. He was alert now, his sharingan spinning wildly. High on the branches above was Kidoumaru. He had a headband with the musical symbol of the Sound gang on his forehead. Since when did they start using ninja forehead protectors? And why was Kidoumaru here?

The man smiled down at him. "Uchiha Sasuke long time no see…"

"Kidoumaru. The name is Uzumaki now." Sasuke finally caught a glimpse of the man's body and his eyes widened in shock. The man sported four arms! "What happened to you?"

The man laughed. "Power! That's what happened to me," Kidoumaru leered. "My master Orochimaru, the leader of the Otogakure, sent you a message. Catch!" He chucked the scroll at Sasuke. The raven caught it glaring at his former comrade. The now spider-like man ginned nastily. "Read it."

Sasuke sighed and opened the scroll, making sure it wasn't an exploding scroll. He read it, the colour in his face draining out. The scroll dropped to the ground as he stared into the air. It read:

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I believe that you've been searching for Uchitake Aakui for a long time now. I send you this message as I have had encounters with him as well. I've also been watching you. At your current level you would never be able to stand a chance against him. Konoha could never help reach that level. On the other hand, I would love to help you beat him. Though lately I don't think you want to find him anymore; you have been growing more content with that husband of yours. If you really want to avenge them, you must concentrate on your goal alone. But there will be a price to pay for all the help you receive from me. _

_Orochimaru (I was once a Sannin of Konoha…but I have found strength only outside its walls.)_

Kidoumaru grinned at him. "You have one week to decide; your husband or your goal." He left leaping away, leaving the silent Uchiha behind.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so Uchitake and Orochimaru have finally put their plan into action. What will Sasuke decide? And what will Naruto do? Oh well guess away until the next chapter…birthday cake is available for everyone in any flavour you like!

Taka


	8. A Decision

A/N: sorry for the delay.

**Mini-rant: (spoiler latest manga chappie 382)** Naruto is the destined child? Wow! I love this! It made me goose bump all over! Yay finally Sasuke meets Itachi….was wondering how long they'll drag it! But yah I love the manga loads more! Wheeee!

Chapter 8:

Naruto smiled as he rolled the strips of raw fish and rice into perfectly made sushi. Sasuke would love these when he got home. Then they'd go out for that movie and he'd be asked to make love…he sighed. He couldn't wait for his husband to come home. He finished rolling up the last sushi and went to lay the table.

He put on a blue place mat and placed the plate of sushi on it. He put Sasuke's favourite chopsticks next to it and a cup of green tea. He could feel his husband's chakra nearing Konoha. He walked to the door and opened it before Sasuke could knock. He smiled and waited for the "Tadaima" that would come, but Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto stepped aside and let him walk in. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke turned to face him and shook his head. A small smile graced his lips. "No, I was just pissed with the daimyo…Tadaima…"

Naruto still felt uneasy but brushed it off. Sasuke could get like this when he was angry. "Okaerinasai…I made you some sushi…" he hugged Sasuke, breathing in his smell and loving the feel of his husband's firm chest.

Sasuke hugged the blond back, holding him a bit tighter than normal. He wished he could tell the blond, but he couldn't. He had a week…he'd think about this later, right now he wanted to feel Naruto…"If you're ready, we'll leave right after I finish eating…"

Naruto nodded and went to change into something comfy. Sasuke sat down at the table, eating slowly. No matter how much he wanted to think of something else, the letter was on his mind. What Orochimaru said was true…if he wanted to beat Uchitake then he'd have to get stronger. No matter what he did, he didn't seem to be nearing the level he had to. And since he'd been with Naruto, he hadn't been able to focus completely on his goal…what with the sudden pregnancy and Naruto's chakra surges; he couldn't do much else, but be back home to spend time with the blond.

Naruto came back in and found Sasuke hadn't finished eating yet, but seemed to be staring into space. He roused the man. "Sasuke! We have to go and you haven't even finished eating…we'll miss the movie."

Sasuke put down his chopsticks. "I'm sorry, I'm not really hungry Naru…I had some onigiri on the way…"

Naruto bit his lip but then smiled. "It's okay…I'll put it in the refrigerator so you can eat it tomorrow…come on!"

They walked out of the apartment and down the street to the theatre. Naruto was jabbering away about his day. "So you don't mind green and yellow do you, Sasuke?" he waited but the dark haired man seemed lost in his own world. Naruto frowned. "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Reluctantly Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts again. He turned to look at Naruto…he blinked a bit. "Huh?"

Naruto glared at him. "I was talking to you, teme…"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry; I'm just feeling a bit off. Tell me, I'll listen…"

Naruto sighed too. "I met someone new today…his name was Takeshi Ran…he might move close to us…"

Sasuke nodded absently. "I see that's good. You'll have some company when I'm out on missions. Unless he goes out on missions himself…?"

"He did seem like a ninja…but I have no idea if he'll be working for us." Naruto wondered about that actually. Would this Takeshi-san be taking up missions? It didn't seem like it…he also wondered what was wrong with Sasuke. Then he shrugged, maybe the dark haired man just needed some space. He cheered up as they went to the movie theatre.

Sasuke couldn't help but space out. Orochimaru was a Sannin…yeah he'd been exiled from the village, but he was _powerful_ and with power, sasuke could hunt down the murdering bastard who'd killed his family. He would be able to protect Naruto, Itachi and their child. But if he went to Orochimaru…then could he still have Naruto and have this happy life?

Naruto smiled as they came in. The night had gone fairly well. Sasuke still seemed to be brooding about something, but then if he didn't want to tell Naruto about it, then the blond did not want to intrude. He changed and slipped into bed. Sasuke did not come to bed until a lot later and Naruto found he couldn't sleep without the Uchiha beside him. He sighed in relief as his husband slipped into bed beside him and snaked an arm around his waist. Yeah…this was so much better.

* * *

Mirai stared into the lake, chucking a few stones in now and then. Itachi had spent the whole day with her yesterday…well almost the whole day, he went off to finish some work in the evening, leaving her be. She remembered what she had seen in the woods.

Sasuke had met a freaky looking man with too many arms. Mirai couldn't tell what they were talking about but she'd seen Sasuke's face after their conversation. She had never seen the former Uchiha look so lost and confused. She could only hope that whatever happened would not affect Naruto much.

Strange enough she turned to see Sasuke wander in and masked her chakra at once. She shimmied up a tree, certain that the raven couldn't see her. She watched him for a while, but he seemed to do nothing but ponder. Finally he went off again and this time she hoped he would head to Naruto…jumping off her branch she was about to walk into town when she stopped, sensing a presence behind her.

She frowned. "Kisame…"

The blue shark man who stood in the shadows grinned. Trust Mirai to know it was him even when he'd hidden himself so well. "Mirai-dono…"

"What is it? I don't think I want to waste time seeing your face! Hurry up…"

"Leader…"

"He wants Naruto, doesn't he? Tell him my answer remains the same. And tell him to leave Uchiha Itachi alone." She poofed out of there as fast as she could. Poofing into an alley in the marketplace, she made sure her clothes didn't look too soiled by her ninja activity and made her way out.

She stopped to buy some takoyaki, when she tensed slightly. And sure enough there was a deep voice beside her. "Hanamichi-san! How nice to see you here, have you ordered or can I take you to lunch?"

She sighed. "Uchiha-san. Let me make this clear, I am not in the least interested in getting to know you better. And you're a conceited bastard if you think I'm interested."

Itachi smiled at her. "So did you order or should I take you lunch?"

* * *

Naruto waved goodbye as Sasuke disappeared to the Hokage's office. Sasuke hadn't been eating properly in the last two days. Naruto sat down and took a sip of tea. He wondered if he should meet Mirai anytime soon…she'd most likely kill him for leaving her with Itachi. But Naruto had thought that the poor guy should be given a chance.

A knock on the door sounded. He opened and came face to face with the newcomer, Takeshi Ran. He smiled and invited the beautiful man in. "so you did get an apartment here I see!"

Uchitake, or rather Takeshi-san, smiled. This had been easier than he thought and Naruto was so trusting. "Two floor above you, Uzumaki-san. I hope you don't mind me dropping by to say hello? My neighbours aren't exactly very welcoming so I don't really have anyone to talk to."

Naruto nodded. "I understand perfectly. Since it's he more affluent side of the city, they don't really interact except at parties. They do talk to me sometimes, but that's only because I'm the Hokage's son. So what are you going to do here, Takeshi-san?"

"Well, I don't really know. I'm a jack of all trades you could say…I paint, write, do carpentry…lots of stuff. I needed a break and Konoha seems like a very nice place." Takeshi smiled as he took the tea from Naruto.

"Well, forgive me if I'm prying but you seem to be a ninja. So what exactly are you doing here?" Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes wondering if he was a spy.

"Well I was a ninja, but that was a few years ago. I lost my girlfriend in a battle and had a breakdown. So I haven't done any 'ninja' stuff in ages. I certainly will not be taking any missions…" Uchitake said. He realised that Naruto wasn't as dumb as he acted or looked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto sipped the tea and Uchitake could see him trying to figure out what to say next.

"So what do you do, Uzumaki-sa…" he trailed off when Naruto's cup fell to the floor. He jumped to his feet as the blond doubled over. "Uzumaki-san, what's wrong?"

Naruto clutched at his stomach frantically, he had to get to the bathroom. He tried to tell Takeshi-san, but he turned away just in time to throw up all over the floor. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. Once again Takeshi-san rubbed his back. The man kept whispering comforting words like "it'll be okay…" "Please hold on a little more…"

Finally the pain abated and he let his head fall onto the cool floor. Taking a few minutes to pull himself together, he opened his eyes to see his guest cleaning up the puke on the floor. Naruto hurriedly pulled himself up feeling a little dizzy. "Takeshi-san! Please don't bother! I'm so sorry about this!"

The brunette took no notice and proceeded to clean the whole place up. Then he wet a cloth and wiped up Naruto's face, before helping him get to the bathroom. He waited outside until Naruto cleaned up and by the time the blond returned it seemed like his strength was back.

Uchitake sat on the couch and watched as Naruto sat down as well, looking tired but relieved. "Uzumaki-san, why does that keep happening? What is that flare of chakra?"

Naruto thought of a way to get out of answering the question but found none. And he wasn't ashamed of any of this, so he didn't see why he had to hide it. "Takeshi-san, I'm the Kyuubi holder. Due to that, I have the ability to reproduce and right now I am with child. Those flares are how my child feeds, since I am a man and do not have the necessary organs yet…"

Uchitake looked stunned, before he could control his emotions. He'd heard that Sasuke had married a man who could give birth but he had no idea Naruto was pregnant. Inside he smiled, this gave him so much more to take away from Sasuke…if he killed Naruto once his plan was in motion, he would be killing the Uchiha heir as well. But for now, he would get along with Naruto…the boy seemed interesting and maybe when it came down to it, he wouldn't feel like killing him…he smiled at Naruto…yes he could wait a while indeed.

* * *

Sasuke wondered what to do…could he really concentrate on his goal if he went to Orochimaru? Was there some way he could do so without leaving Naruto and having all of Konoha coming down on him as a missing nin? He had to find a way, a week had gone past and he'd been pondering the problem pretty hard…

_You're actually considering this?_ That was his conscience which hadn't learnt to lay low for the past week no matter how many times he'd snapped at it.

'Yes I am…I can't not consider it! The bastard could kill Naruto and Itachi…the baby…I have to take him down!'

_You're just using that as an excuse aren't you? You only want to avenge your parents and take him down…kill him for what he told you…_

'What he told me, has nothing to do with this…If I go it'll be to protect my family!'

_You just think Naruto will hold you back don't you? You told him you loved him! You do love him!_

'I do love him, but he does hold me back! Tell me how am I supposed to defeat that bastard all by myself? I don't even know how much stronger he's become…'

_Ask Naruto to help you. Once the child is born, you both can protect it. Naruto's strong too…_

'No. Naruto is taking no part in this…'

_That's your pride speaking. You just don't want to open up or ask for help!_

'Shut up! I have to make a decision and I have to make it now…'

Sasuke stood up and made sure no one was watching. He poofed continually until he reached the border of fire country. Then he began making his way to the woods. Taking the same path he had when he had met Kidoumaru, he kept an eye out for any of his former team mates. It took him a while before he finally heard a sound.

Going further he saw Tayuya standing at a clearing a little way ahead. She gazed at him a little coldly, but with a tinge of superiority in her brown eyes. She tilted her head in a 'follow me' gesture before turning around to walk away. Sasuke followed her; he couldn't help feeling guilty when he remembered the way they'd disbanded. But then again, Uchiha's never apologised and whether he'd taken the Uzumaki name or not, he was an Uchiha to the core. He climbed up at tree that he had started up and found a trap door when he got to the top. He slid down it and came to a flight of stairs.

Once down the stairs he found himself in a vast underground city, which still seemed to be under construction. He could see people still building here and there. Tayuya led him to a large mansion like structure; the massive gates opened only after she touched them with her chakra and when they went in, Sasuke saw many rooms all over. It was like a beehive, though a dreary one. People of all shapes and sizes, some mutated and some normal hurried around, scurrying to finish any work they had. To the raven it seemed more organised and powerful than the lazy Konoha ever could.

Finally Tayuya led him onto the third floor, to a huge door. When it opened, Sasuke saw a long empty room. It was bare except for the metal cuffs hanging off the wall. A throne like chair was placed in the centre and a slight depression in the ground in front of it which could only be a trapdoor or one of those hidden tables. On the throne sat the palest man Sasuke had ever seen. Long black hair fell over his face like silk and slit pupil-ed gold eyes watched him. What really hit the former Uchiha was the malevolence and power in the air around the man. The man grinned, his eyes raking over Sasuke's body.

"Uchiha Sasuke…or do you want to be called Uzumaki now?" the man laughed. "I am Orochimaru. How may I help you?" he directed a look at Tayuya which sent her running for the door. Once she shut it, Sasuke let himself look at the man who had stood up.

"Uchitake…you said you knew something about Uchitake." Sasuke tried to will the desperation that slipped into his voice away. He watched as Orochimaru seemed to slither a bit towards him, but the pale man kept some sort of distance for now.

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, the man had attacked with a kick that sent him flying towards the wall. Orochimaru clicked his tongue. "A good ninja would have seen that coming Sasuke-kun…but at your level I'm not surprised…"

He attacked the raven again and again. Kicks and punches flying everywhere. Orochimaru stuck only to taijutsu, like he was trying to prove to the Uchiha how weak he was. Sasuke fought back as best as he could, but Orochimaru's taijutsu was far superior to his. He blocked the kick aimed at him and moved to swing a punch, but Orochimaru stopped it. Sasuke tried again and again until he found himself lying against the wall once more.

Orochimaru threw back his head and laughed. "Sasuke-kun…you could never beat Uchitake at this level. He'd kill you and your family over again! You've become soft…I can see how Konoha has affected you. You've been distracted by that sweet little husband of yours haven't you? A disgrace to the Uchiha name. Maybe if you told Itachi about Uchitake, he'd stand a better chance…"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Tell me everything you know about Uchitake…" he watched Orochimaru's silent smiling face for a while. "What do you want from me?'

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Many things, Sasuke-kun…but let me put my deal before you. I'll teach you and help you with Uchitake…of course I don't expect you to leave your family…you'll just come here and train during the day on the pretext of a mission. You'll finally get to kill him with your bare hands…but…" Orochimaru smirked at him. "I want you…all of you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the last sentence, though he had an inkling of what was to come. Orochimaru came closer and let his fingers trace the younger man's jaw line. "If you get what I mean, Uzumaki Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke mulled over it for a while. He shut the door on the part of his mind that was screaming for him to refuse. If he gave himself to Orochimaru…then he'd beat Uchitake. It might be a betrayal of Konoha, but he'd get his revenge and Naruto would be safe. Naruto need never know…he let Orochimaru kiss him and cup his face…pulling away he looked at the man. "It's _Uchiha_ Sasuke here…and I accept."

Better to be Uchiha the avenger than Uzumaki the lover….

* * *

A/N: oh my god! Finally, it's out. I've worked on this chapter since forever. But since I am dating a boy who as much of a bastard as Yuki (gravitation) I have been going through an emotional rollercoaster! So really sorry! And I've had about ten choir performances one after the other, along with fests and exams! So forgive me people. I will be trying to complete most of my stories and get to work on them, but it will be a bit slow. Merry Christmas and happy New Year incase I don't write for you before then!

Taka

P.S: I have the plot charted out and more reviews make me update faster. Now things are going to get moving. By the way guess who Mirai really is and you'll get the next chappie dedicated to you. Ja na

Itachi: she made chocolate cake with her new _boyfriend_ (though it's been five months with him and I want to hurt him for taking her away from me) so here it is!

Taka: Itachi is still mine mine mine mine…in my world at least!


	9. Canyon

**A/N: We'll be calling Uchitake, Takeshi Ran whenever he is with Naruto. Please remember that Takeshi Ran and Uchitake are one and the same…oh and I'm gonna make this pregnancy a bit short I think…maybe about 8 months or 7 months since it's Kyuubi and all…Oh and if you enjoy these weird rants I give out and omake, I have it up on my livejournal account which is now my homepage!well the omake or script like things will be coming, but please encourage me there too. Unfortunately the account might also give you an insight into my insane life...which is quiet gory actually!  
**

Chapter 9:

2 months later… (Naruto 5 months preggers)

Naruto sighed and cuddled into his couch some more. It was kind of cold outside, the rain pouring in torrents and the most depressing fact of all…Sasuke was out again. It had begun to irritate Naruto that Sasuke was suddenly so busy. He was always gone, up early before Naruto and back late when Naruto was all ready half asleep. Arashi had complained to Naruto that the boy seemed to be taking inordinately long to complete even the simplest mission. The Hokage was worried about the raven, wondering if all was well.

He wasn't the only one. Sasuke had been acting so weird these days. His old cold and uncaring façade was back up and he refused to spend too much time with Naruto. Even when they were together Naruto could see that it was sort of fake…like Sasuke wanted to be elsewhere. The blond wasn't stupid, he knew something was up. Sasuke was hiding something. But for some reason Naruto tried not to bother. He wanted to ignore it and leave it be…but you know what? No matter how many times he told himself that Sasuke needed this space, his mind came up with many plans to figure out what was happening.

_I don't need Sasuke to live…he'll get back to being himself…or maybe this is the real him? Forget it, I cannot let this bother me, having a good mental outlook is essential for the baby as it is for me…at least Mirai and grandma say so…so I won't let it bother me. _ Naruto straightened, rubbing his belly a little. _Looks like it's going to be just you and me for dinner again kiddo…unless we're hit by a stroke of luck and don't have to dine alone._

Again loneliness swamped him. He hated these bloody mood swings…it was horrible knowing they were mood swings but having them anyway. He was pregnant! So what if Sasuke was busy, he could be around a little more. _I'm being unreasonable…I wish he'd tell me what was happening…I wish he'd trust me enough to tell me…I'm his husband…I might act like an idiot, but I can help him can't I? No…I probably can't…after all I'm not even allowed to go on the smallest mission anymore…I'm useless…_

The doorbell rang jolting him out of his thoughts. He forced himself to smile a little. _I guess luck hit us after all, eh baby?_ He made his way to the door, it couldn't be Sasuke anyway…he'd let himself in. opening the door he saw it was Takeshi-san. The man had been dropping in a lot and Naruto loved his company. Next to Mirai and Sasuke, Takeshi-san was a lot of fun to be with. In the past few months, since Sasuke started to behave weirdly, Takeshi-san had been around constantly…his presence was a great help to boost Naruto's cheer.

"Uzumaki-san…"

Naruto smiled a real warm smile. "Takeshi-san…come on in!" he let the man in and closed the door. "So would you like some tea or something?" Naruto saw that the man had all ready gone into the kitchen. "Takeshi-san!"

"Uzumaki-san, please have a seat. I'll make the tea for both of us…would you like English tea with milk?" Takeshi-san grinned at him. "Don't give me that look, Uzumaki-san. In your condition you should be resting more…"

"I'm sick of resting. Please let me make the tea or I might just go mad!" Naruto's voice came out low and desperate.

Takeshi stopped and took a good look at his blond target. Something he hadn't felt in ages surfaced and he smiled. "Let's do this together then, ne Uzumaki-san? You boil the water and I'll get the cups, sugar and tea bags…that way you'll feel better and I won't feel like a bastard for imposing on you in your condition…"

Naruto snorted and took the offered teapot. "Hn…you make my condition sound like I'm dying or something. I'm just pregnant…deal with it."

They went about it pretty nicely and then sat down in the living room; Naruto on the couch and Takeshi on the arm chair. Takeshi sipped his tea thoughtfully, before turning to Naruto. "So what is really bothering you, Uzumaki-san…?"

Naruto debated on whether to tell him or not…but then decided to reveal a part of the problem at least. "Well…I'm just feeling a little off. I mean I'm not allowed to do any missions because of those chakra surges and I'm not allowed out of the village incase someone tries to kill me again…" he paused seeing the look on Takeshi's face. "Well I am the Hokage's son, so of course they'll either capture me or kill me…so dad won't let me out of the village. I haven't been able to do much here since all my friends are busy on their own missions and Mirai seems to be all distant suddenly. I'm sure Itachi likes her though…so that must be getting to her as well. It isn't fair! I'm only carrying a child and most of the pregnant women around here work till the last two months! But no…they don't know how soon my baby will born…they don't know what it'll be like since I'm male and all that shit…"

When Naruto finally quietened down, Takeshi shook his head. "You must be feeling pretty caged. Maybe you should ask your husband to accompany you and go out more often…"

The light just slipped off Naruto's face and sped away. "Um…Sasuke's busy. So yes maybe when he isn't…"

Takeshi wanted that light back. Yeah he knew all this was his doing, but he couldn't see Naruto this down for some reason. He sighed he might develop a split personality at this rate…considering that he wanted Naruto happy and Sasuke sad…which seemed a little impossible right about now. But he couldn't help feeling that a person like Naruto wasn't worthy of a wimp like Sasuke…"Come on, Uzumaki-san…it's stopped raining. Let's take a walk shall we?" _I'm only doing this so he can trust me…once I have his complete trust I will ruin Sasuke's life!_

Naruto hesitated but only for a moment or so. He grabbed his jacket upon Takeshi's insistence and stepped out. They walked out of their block and onto the streets or central Konoha. The streets were a little muddy after the rain's but everything looked nice and perfect. Naruto breathed in the nice fresh air and sighed happily. He'd missed this…he liked doing his missions in this kind of weather.

Takeshi led him to the park where they walked briskly…or as briskly as Naruto could since he had gotten quite big. Then they bought green tea ice-cream and Naruto insisted that they add wasabi sauce to it since he had a craving for both. Unlike Sasuke, Takeshi did the same and ate it with him. Naruto felt nice and light…he hadn't felt like that in ages. He agreed to walk up Hokage Mountain. When they reached the top, Naruto stood on the Sandaime's had and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could fly off…"

Takeshi grabbed his elbow and forgot the honorific. "No dimwit…if you did, then I'd have to explain to you husband and parent…which I wouldn't relish."

And then something happened that made Naruto really almost fall off. He grabbed a spot on his tummy. His eyes widened some more. Takeshi looked at him worried. "Uzumaki-san! What happened…?"

Naruto forgot all propriety as he grabbed Takeshi's hand and placed it on the spot. "Tell me I'm not dreaming…" and then Takeshi felt it…a nice hard kick. The baby was kicking.

Naruto practically glowed. "I'm so happy…I've been waiting for that to happen! Wait till I tell Sasuke…"

Takeshi drew his hand away too quickly, but Naruto didn't notice, still babbling about Sasuke. _All anyone ever thinks about is Sasuke! Idiotic, wimpy Sasuke…_

Naruto grabbed his hand and yanked him down the mountain, almost wanting to run home. He met Mirai on the way and got taken away by her, leaving Takeshi Ran standing alone on the cobbles of Konoha's street wishing for Sasuke's death…

* * *

Sasuke wiped the sweat out of his eyes as he walked out of Orochimaru's room. He made his way to the bathroom and began to wash up. He had to be quick about it incase Orochimaru cam in while he was at it and wanted another round. He had finished and was pulling on his shirt when the pale man came in. the snake smiled and wound an arm around Sasuke, let his palm chest on the raven's chest.

"You've improved…keep at it and you'll be able to beat Uchitake…" he whispered in Sasuke ear, turning him around to kiss him softly. "Now I hear that your 'wife' is feeling neglected…maybe you should treat him a little better don't you think…or he'll suspect something…"

"What I do at my home is my business. I'm with you because we made a deal…we're both benefiting from it. Naruto will have to deal with me being like this for a while…I'm sure he can handle it…" Sasuke pulled away from Orochimaru and buckled his belt.

"Oh I'm not so sure…you see my spies at Konoha say he's been spending a lot of time with that new neighbour of yours…be careful Sasuke…unless you don't care of course…but the boy is carrying your child after all." Orochimaru pulled on a bathrobe. "Anyway, you're right…it isn't any of my business. You can take two days off. I have to go see to some things of my own."

Sasuke felt a wave of jealousy. "Whatever. I expect to learn something good when you get back. If this is all you have to offer I might as well study from Naruto's grandfather…you guys were on the same team, ne?"

Orochimaru's eyes flashed. "Careful Sasuke-kun…I might just forget our deal. Just because I want you don't mean I have to deal with your tantrums…" then he let leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

Not that these thoughts were any good. No matter how much he cleaned up, he felt dirty. Orochimaru made him feel dirty. No other men or women had done this to him…he just couldn't bear to be around Naruto when he felt like this.

_It's your own fault ne? You chose to come to Orochimaru…if Naruto tires of you and decides to leave then you'll have to deal with it._ Sasuke sighed, for a man like him; he had an unusually good conscience. Maybe he should give Naruto sometime…after he had a good bath of course. Maybe they could just do something quiet at home together. He checked the mirror to see if Orochimaru had left any marks…there were very very light marks here and there and one small dark one by the back of his neck…Orochimaru had some liking for hat spot it seemed…

Sasuke shrugged, it wasn't like Naruto was going to see it anyway. He buttoned up his shirt and left. He could see his old gang watching him from one of the underground houses he passed, but he took no notice of them. No one mattered but Uchitake…after Uchitake died, he could safely grow to care for people and get back to loving Naruto.

It didn't take too long to get to Konoha. Sasuke had come up with a teleportation scroll for the clearing right outside Otogakure and for a bit away from the gates of Konoha. I could only be activated by his own chakra so the chance of it being found by anyone wasn't there.

He nodded to the guards at Konoha's gate and made his way back to his house. On the way here he saw Mirai talking to a man who was blue and looked like a shark. The moment she noticed him, she dismissed them and turned to face him.

"Where have you been? Hokage-sama has been looking all over for you…"

"Out. I was training a way off from here…" Sasuke could see her eyes narrow, but she let it go. "I'll head to his office now. Have you been to see Naruto?"

Mirai shifted a bit uncomfortably. "No something has come up regarding my shop…I did bump into him today for a short while, but I left early." For some reason she did not say anything about Takeshi being there…the way the raven was acting, who knew how he'd react. And well Naruto himself would tell him.

Sasuke began to walk away but Mirai called after him. "Oi, bastard….naruto has a surprise for you!"

Sasuke frowned a bit, but decided to go on to Arashi's office now. When he went in he saw his father-in-law slumped on his desk snoring softly. "Arashi-sama…Arashi-SAMA!"

The blond snorted and jerked awake, looking around a little confused. Then he saw Sasuke and spluttered a bit. "You, I thought, well, where, who?"

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sasuke…where have you been? Is anything wrong? You seem to be taking a long while to finish even the simpler missions…" Arashi gave him a serious look. "Maybe you should meet Kaasan for a check up…"

Sasuke tried not to let his annoyance show. "No, it's ok. I'm just a little tired nowadays. I'm…" he racked his brains quickly. "I'm a little nervous about Naruto and the baby…I keep having nightmares about losing them…" this was not altogether a lie…he did dream that very often. "So I guess I haven't been getting much sleep."

Arashi looked a bit sympathetic. "Yes I think I know what you mean. Sasuke, would you mind if I pulled you off missions, so you could care for Naruto a while? You see we don't know when the baby is due and he's well…he's gotten so big lately, even Kaasan is worried…"

NO… was what Sasuke wanted to say….it'll hold me back! But then he couldn't say that to Arashi of all people. So he made a compromise. "I wouldn't mind. But could you please do me a favour? Could you forget the missions and give me a few hours to train by myself? I mean I love being around Naruto, but during my training I like doing it alone…and I can't train with him now…"

Arashi must have sensed his desperation. The man nodded. "So I'll put you off all missions, but I'll give you about four to five hours a day to yourself…is that ok?"

Sasuke nodded. Then he pushed his last mission's report forward. "There's been a lot of activity going on near Rice country…maybe you should up Konoha's security…I heard rumours of an 'Otogakure' on my way here…" Sasuke had no idea what made him tell the man that. Maybe it was just his sense of duty, but if he ever got caught near there then Arashi would suspect him for sure!

The Hokage looked at him for a short while before nodding. "Fine, I'll talk to the elders about it. Now be on your way Sasuke…Ja."

Sasuke left the Hokage office still brooding about that slip up. Sure they'd think he was helping them, but he hadn't even wanted to talk about Otogakure in the fist place. At least not when he would be going there pretty frequently. He stopped at Ino's flower shop and picked up just four roses with some baby's breath and headed home.

When he neared his apartment, the delicious smell of hot pot assaulted his senses. He let himself in to find the living room empty, but he could hear Naruto humming in the kitchen. Sasuke crept to the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. Naruto was wearing a black polo-neck shirt which was huge on his shoulders and dark green pants. He was standing over the stove and rubbing his tummy occasionally as he stirred the sukiyaki.

The blond felt something and turned to see Sasuke standing there with that sweet smile on his face. He couldn't help the excitement bubbling up inside him. he almost ran at Sasuke and hugged the tall man, babbling excitedly. All Sasuke could hear was "you missed it…"

He pushed Naruto back a little. "Missed what dobe?"

"The baby, Sasuke!" Naruto glowed. "It kicked!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean it finally kicked…?" he made to hold Naruto but stopped. "That's really nice. Listen I'll just bathe and come out, ok, Naruto? I'm feeling really dirty…" Sasuke backed away, but thrust the flowers at the blond. "Um…these are for you…I know I haven't been all that fun to be with nowadays but…sorry…"

Naruto took the flowers and smiled. "Yeah go bathe…its ok, I forgive you bastard…"

Sasuke made sure to scrub himself raw before he went out to meet Naruto again. The table was set with quiet music playing and Naruto was seated staring off into the distance. Sasuke took his place opposite the blond. "so tell me when did it happen, dobe?"

So Naruto recounted the whole time that Takeshi had spent with him and how the baby had kicked atop Mount Hokage. "I know it'll grow up to be Hokage! Just like I'll take over from Otou-san once I'm back to training!"

Sasuke couldn't help the irritation that rose when he heard that the Takeshi guy had been there, but he quelled it. He couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to get out of the house a little. He smiled and talked back though he was wondering how he could co-ordinate spending time with Naruto as a husband and going to Orochimaru to train and other things…

Once they finished dinner, Naruto insisted that they go out to get some dessert. They decided to call Takeshi-san, but he appeared to be out. Sasuke watched his blond as Naruto talked and laughed and realised how much he'd missed this. He wanted to take his blond into an alley and be naughty, but Tsunade had told him to lay off the sex for a while. Darn…

On their way back Naruto took him to the paint store so they could browse through all the colours. He was determined that Sasuke choose but got mad when the man said black and blue. Sasuke got nagged all the way home.

When they finally stepped in, Sasuke was almost jubilant. Finally they were away from prying eyes and finally Naruto was alone and finally he could make out with his husband. Tsunade had not banned making out. He was about to press Naruto against the wall, when a chakra surge hit. So he ended up carrying the blond to the bathroom instead and then he had to wait for the blond to feel better.

Once Naruto was finally back up and talking, Sasuke made his move. He slammed Naruto against the back of the couch. His dark eyes took in every single detail of the blond's face down to the way each whisker mark curved. He bent down and kissed Naruto softly. He couldn't help but compare it to the way Orochimaru kissed and how this was so much better.

"Sasuke…we can't…well we can't do IT…baa-chan said…" Naruto began in a whisper.

"How can you talk about you're baa-chan at a time like this?" Sasuke demanded a little annoyed that the blond wasn't solely focused on him. "Dobe, I know…I won't do anything that will hurt you or the baby."

Naruto nodded and kissed him back, letting himself revel in the fact that Sasuke was being himself and that they were finally kissing, touching and in contact after so long. They began with soft slow kisses that just dissolved into more passionate ones.

Sasuke slipped his hands into Naruto's shirt and while naruto worked on getting his off. They ground against each other a little, not enough to arouse each other a lot but just out of habit. Naruto just wanted to feel Sasuke again, where they had sex or not. He let his hands roam the raven's back and love welled up in him._This was his Sasuke…not the cold bloody bastard who had been around the past month or so…_

He kissed Sasuke neck and moving down the pale white column. His blue eyes studied every detail until they came to rest there. And right there, right when Naruto was enjoying the happy fact that his husband was with him…he found it. _That's a hickey…_

* * *

**A/N: Yes this seems like a good place to stop. Ok here are a few important things to discuss. Please review. Please advice me since I have too many stories to finish and your reviews are what keeps me going. This is not a threat but depending on the review count I'm going to have to decide which stories to rush and which will go on hiatus, so please review!**

**Taka**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Feel free to e-mail me! Ja!**


	10. The Devil

Chapter 10:

And right there, right when Naruto was enjoying the happy fact that his husband was with him…he found it. _That's a hickey…_

Naruto for a minute stopped his ministrations wondering what to do…suddenly he didn't want to touch Sasuke anymore or be near him. He figured Sasuke could come up with as many explanations as he liked, but what could reasonably explain the fact that he sported a hickey that wasn't made by Naruto? He wanted to throw a fit, but something stopped him. he kissed Sasuke full on the lips, making it seem sensual while he tried to figure out if he could taste this other man on him. _I'm being silly…Sasuke's not an idiot, he would have washed up…he did…this is why…_

Sasuke was wondering how he had stayed away from the blond during that perfect kiss. When Naruto pulled away he couldn't help following the blond's lip a little before he stopped himself. He was the seme one in this relationship…well in all his relationships…he hadn't even allowed Orochimaru to be seme. Then he looked at Naruto who was giving him a tired, apologetic look.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm feeling tired…you think we could do this another time?" Naruto yawned a little.

Sasuke nodded and picked the blond up, noting how heavy he'd gotten. "Sure…I'm sorry for pushing you…"

Naruto let himself be tucked in and cuddled up to. He took a few deep breaths; he could feel Sasuke's breathing even out after a while, as the man fell deeply asleep. But the Hokage's son couldn't sleep…he couldn't help but ponder on what his next step was going to be. He tried to stop that painfully heavy feeling from settling in. he'd read so much about babies…if he felt like this it would transfer over and he didn't want his child ever experiencing anything like that or being affected by it. He wished he could just forget…but no he couldn't.

_Let me think about this rationally…_in his head he addressed his child. _Looks like your father has made a big mistake. You know what kiddo, I can't imagine Sasuke not loving us…at least today whether he was acting or being real, he managed to make me feel loved. So let's make a pact shall we? You and I will believe with everything we've got in the fact that your father loves us, until your born…then if things seem to be bad, we'll leave. But I have to…I __**must**__ give him another chance. We'll make it on our own, baby…and then again it will be easy to believe as long as I don't get too intimate with him…sorry kid, but I'll be blaming you for that. No I won't think about who it's with…I'll let it go…_

But could he really let it go? Naruto pursed his lips, he would. He'd do it in order to bring out a nice happy child who wasn't affected by these shitty emotions…then he'd make a decision. Anyway with Mirai and Takeshi around….and his other friends when they came back home, it would be hard to feel horrible.

Naruto turned around and cuddled into Sasuke's chest…he tried enjoying the warmth….he wouldn't do much of this just incase he came across a few more bits of 'evidence' of Sasuke's affair…_Sasuke you fucking bastard…there…I've thought it, now let me get some sleep._

* * *

One more month later…(Naruto is six months preggers…)

Sasuke couldn't help but frown, feeling irritated as Iruka and Arashi jabbered away at Tsunade regarding Naruto's situation. Wasn't he the blond's husband? Didn't he get the right to jabber away too? He had to get to Orochimaru and these people were holding him up. He glared at them and opened his mouth. "I think…"

"SHUT UP!" they yelled before they went back to their 'consultation'.

He heard someone click their tongue behind him and turned to find Naruto's perverted grandpa. "It's ok, kiddo…I mean women always seem to think they are superior to men…" he saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow and continued. "I know what you're thinking, but Arashi has started to behave like a woman more and more since he began the task of raising Naruto…and Iruka is well gay…I mean he's always been uke in demeanour at least…"

Sasuke couldn't help but nod in agreement. It was true most of the men in the Uzumaki family were unhealthily uke…Naruto was quite dominating, but in bed his cute uke side seemed to show completely…he stopped his musings to see them staring at him. "What?"

"Che! He's such a horrible husband!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You haven't contributed to our conversation in the least!"

"I…"

Arashi glared at him. "I've been watching you Sasuke…you seem to prefer talking to my dad rather than paying attention…"

"I…"

Iruka frowned at him. "I can't believe this is the boy who is going to become a father…"

"I…"

But he got interrupted again and again until that vein in his forehead was throbbing and he wanted to yell. He opened his mouth and the door burst open.

"CAN YOU IDIOTS STOP TAKING SO LONG AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON? IT'S ME YOU'RE DISCUSSING!" Naruto was standing in the door way looking murderous. At once everybody ran to him. Arashi brought a chair and Iruka sat Naruto down in it fanning him, while Tsunade fussed over him.

Sasuke growled and pushed his way through and knelt in front of his wife. "They haven't told me anything either…so calm down a bit." He turned to the others. "Can you please get to the point, I don't have time…I have to go train…"

Arashi's eyes narrowed. He looked like he was going to say something but he held back. "Well, mother, why don't you go ahead and tell them…?"

Tsunade gave him a small glare, but decided it would be best if she broke the news to Naruto. "You see, Naruto….we don't know when you're baby will be born…so we'd like you to…well…could you get into your sexy no jutsu? I think you should be able to manage this last month…or last few months as a woman?"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her for a whole minute. Then Naruto frowned. "But baa-chan…sexy no jutsu doesn't…change all those…um…down there and all…" he blushed a cherry red…for some reason so did Sasuke…

Tsunade smiled. "That's why I am here…as you make the change I'll work with Kyuubi's chakra to make the change permanent. And you should be happy you know…with proper female organs in the place of what Kyuubi has put in, you won't be having those chakra surges anymore…Don't worry I can do this I've been preparing this jutsu for a while now…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded. He squelched the thought that Sasuke might not like him anymore in woman form and go back to whoever he was with. But then who knew, maybe Sasuke was with a woman? He felt Sasuke squeeze his hand lightly and brightened up. Sasuke was _here_ and that was what mattered. "Okay…"

"Great!" Tsunade turned to the others. "Now all of you out! Sasuke I might need you so please wait outside…" then she gestured for Naruto to get onto the bed on one side of her office.

* * *

(Night before)

"_How dare you…? I thought I told you to leave the city forever!" The man yelled his face purple with rage. The woman trembled a little but didn't back down. _

_Small hands tightened their hold on the table leg as the small four year old boy watched the scene in front of him. He wished the man would stop yelling at his mother and just go away! But he said nothing still clinging to the table leg, where his mother had asked him to hide. "Don't let the man see you…" _

"_I have come here for a purpose. You must let me meet your son…" the woman glared, but her voice was firm and even._

"_Don't you dare some near my son! He's married now and he doesn't need to see you. His wife is a well bred woman, not a street child like you are!" the man slipped a hand around her neck. "If you aren't gone by sundown, I will personally make sure you never set foot in this town again!" _

_The woman struggled a bit, but remained silent once the man let go. The man strode out, slamming the door shut behind him. The woman knelt quickly gathering her son up and hugging him. "Don't worry, baby…I'll make things okay. I'll make sure we meet your father and there's nothing that this asshole can do about it!" _

_That evening they'd snuck out together and he had seen his father for the first time. It was at a party and everyone was gathered around and celebrating. His mother pointed out a tall and handsome dark haired man with the blackest eyes he'd ever seen. Like his own eyes he noted. _

"_That's your father…if you keep quiet; we'll meet him when he isn't with that other lady…" _

_He nodded and stayed silent. After a while his mother dragged him forward, catching the man off guard when the other lady had disappeared. The boy looked up and met his father's eyes…_

"_You know I cannot do that, Reiko. It's bad enough that I keep coming here to meet you!" His father frowned. "If my father ever found out, you're done for. You have to let me go…here's some money that should help you through everything…" _

_His mother rounded on him angrily. "All I am asking is that you give your son a recommendation at that ninja school. I am not asking you to accept him as your son! I need that favour…" _

"_I want you to put him elsewhere. If he attends that school he will be recognised by my father and my eldest is also attending school! I'm sorry…if my wife found out…" his father looked away. _

_He turned away ashamed that his father wouldn't accept him! That his father had abandoned him and his mother for another wife and two children. He could see the affection in his father's voice when he spoke about the two others. He understood why his mother had forced him to meet his father in secret all those years ago. His eleven year old mind could process that well enough._

_His mother sighed. "Fine, I'll take him elsewhere. I don't need your money, so get out!"_

_He was fifteen now. He and his mother had been following his father from town to town. Though he loved his mother more than anything in the world, he wondered why she didn't give up on his father…the man had it all…he was of a noble birth and his wife was perfect. His eldest son was a genius and his youngest was getting there. Sometimes he wished he could break free of chasing his father around. _

_If only…if only the man could acknowledge him as a person. He was buying groceries when he saw his father and half siblings. The younger boy was looking tired and riding on his father's back. The oldest was holding his brother's foot and saying something to his father. _

_He felt so jealous…he hated that young boy sitting on his father's back. That stupid boy who'd robbed him of his place…that stupid got who got all his father's affection, even more than the older one did. His father caught sight of him and looked away, a slight look of shame in his eyes. Pain bloomed up at that, his father was __**ashamed **__of him. _

_Later that day, his father had thundered into their house and yelled at his mother for letting him wander so close to his home. He said he wouldn't lose the life he had because of an old time lover and a mistake! After his father left, he had sat by his mother trying to calm her down. She was sick and it wasn't good for her to cry this much. _

_It was only in the night that he realised that she had gotten sicker. The air was cold and they had very little money on account of his mother refusing anything that his father offered. Seeing how serious it was he made his way to his father's house. It was situated in a big compound and he had to sneak straight to his father's house. After spending a lot of time banging on the door, he was informed by a servant that the master wasn't in. he spent hours screaming out his father's name…a name that still inspired hatred in the recesses of his mind. "Uchiha Fugaku…! Father! Please help…" _

_No came, but he could see that he was being watched. He looked up to see his father and that little boy clinging to him. He cried futilely but still nothing. In the morning when he returned, she was gone. His neighbour explained it had been too late. The next day he'd returned to his father's house and massacred everyone who lived there. The one he'd most wanted to hurt, he left alive. He left that stupid, snotty Uchiha Sasuke alive…with the knowledge of his new name. The name he'd taken on. _

"_My name is Uchitake Aakui…come find me…if you want to avenge your family, then hate me…curse me and live a long life until you have the power to kill me…" he'd smiled. "If you don't act fast enough, I'll kill everything you hold dear…even your precious brother…" _

_Leaving Itachi alive hadn't been a part of his plan, but the boy hadn't been there and there had been no need. He looked at his father's blood all over the floor and felt so much satisfaction…he had laughed…_

Takeshi Ran sat up in bed breathing a little fast. It had been a long while since he'd dreamed of his past again…the murderous rage he'd felt while killing them bubbled somewhere inside never to cool until Uchiha Sasuke, the bane of his existence was gone. His mother had always wanted him to one day take the Uchiha name…she said Uchiha Ran had a nice ring to it. But he'd preferred his mother's maiden name. After the massacre he liked the name Aakui, because Sasuke knew him like that and he _was_ the devil...

Unbidden, he thought of Naruto…of the smiling blond male that his silly half brother had married…a man who Sasuke didn't deserve in the least. He chuckled, holding you his hand to gather chakra, he contacted Orochimaru.

The Sannin had been asleep and sounded groggy. Takeshi grinned. "Orochimaru…up the pressure. I hear you've given him the day off tomorrow…revoke it… I want him to disappear even when he's with Naruto. They have an appointment at the clinic tomorrow."

* * *

Naruto cried out. Even though his grandmother was trying to make this as painless as possible, it was really painful. "Ah…Baa-chan…how much longer?"

"A little bit more…" Tsunade frowned. "I might need Sasuke here…Sasuke, get in here…"

Time passed, forcing Tsunade to make do with her own chakra instead of using Sasuke's as well like she had planned. The moment she could cut the connection, Naruto fainted. She stormed to the door and flung it open to see the corridor empty. Only a nurse stood there, looking a little scared.

"Tsunade-sama….Uzumaki Sasuke-san asked me to inform you that something came up. A man came to meet him here; I only heard something about more training and scrolls…" the nurse spoke slowly.

Tsunade's lips thinned. She had noticed how her grandson-in-law had been going off suddenly with no warnings. She hadn't expected it to get this bad that he'd leave when she'd told him that she might need him…when Naruto's safety was in danger. She looked back in to the now blond female Naruto lying on the bed, her long hair spilling around her head and sighed.

She went in and checked to see if everything was okay. Once she was satisfied she waited for Naruto to come around. Then she sent for Mirai…the girl would have seen something. Sometimes Tsunade had suspicions about the girl. She was too observant not to be a ninja, but the people she called her parents were definitely not of ninja origin. Anyway as long as she was on their side it was fine, she supposed.

When Mirai came in the girl looked thoughtful. "No I did not see where Sasuke went or whom he was with…I was too busy today, to actually be observant. How is Naruto?"

"He'll be fine…I hope…maybe I should just ask him to stay at the Uzumaki house?"

"He won't agree. He'll want to be back home waiting for that little fool of a husband of his." Mirai frowned. "I offered to stay with him last time, but he refused."

Tsunade sighed. "Then there's no help for it. I'm going to force that gaki to…"

"Force me to do what?" the voice was weak but firm. It had a dangerous edge to it.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto who was lying awake. "Stay at our home of course."

"No."

"Naruto…listen…"

"No. you listen, Baa-chan…I want to be home when Sasuke arrives…at least this time. He might not be here, but he must have a good reason for having left." _An affair is a good enough reason I suppose…_ Naruto sighed. "Just let me go home…I'll be fine…"

"But how will you get home by yourself…? You can hardly walk!" sundae started but there was a knock on the door. "If that's Sasuke then I'm going to…" she opened the door and came face to face with Takeshi-san. She blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Um…yes?" and her voice came out flirty.

Naruto rolled his eyes and waited.

"I'm here to see Uzumaki-san…" Takeshi looked at the blonde girl on the bed and blinked.

"Um…that's me…hey…" Naruto offered smiling weakly.

"How…?"

"Um….we don't know when the baby is due…" Naruto hoped he'd figure the rest out this was embarrassing. But…not as embarrassing as having your grandmother drool over your friend.

"Oh…" Takeshi looked a little taken aback. He turned to regard Tsunade who seemed to have turned to mush. On his other side was Mirai gazing suspiciously at him. He grinned. "So Uzumaki-san…how are you?"

As Naruto answered, he saw Tsunade look at the two of them with a calculating look. He hoped…that given what she was feeling for Sasuke at the moment, his grandmother wouldn't try to…

"Oh Mirai, come on! Takeshi-san, once Naruto has recovered, please take him/her home….thank you!" and she'd grabbed Mirai and disappeared.

Naruto groaned. "I'm sorry, but she's a bit mad at Sasuke for not being here. He left on work…"

Takeshi nodded sympathetically. "so she wants me to fall for you and ravish…is that it?"

Naruto blushed. "No! I mean…ok I'm better can you just take me home?"

Takeshi-san helped him up and smiled. "Yes and we'd better get you some fitting clothes on the way you look like an elephant in these…"

Naruto glared.

"Well, Uzumaki-san…"

"Naruto. You can call me Naruto…"

Takeshi stopped, hesitating for a second as the full blast of Naruto's smile hit him. Even as a woman the effect was the same. Spoilt, undeserving Sasuke's husband…that's who this beautiful thing was. He felt hatred bubble up again, but shoved it down and smiled. "Call me Ran, then…"

* * *

A/N: Am I updating this fast or what? Anyway **please** tell me what you guys think of Uchitake/Takeshi…I really want to know. I know OC's are annoying but it was necessary for this particular plot. So drop your reviews off!

Taka

Itachi: Happy New Year…. twirls madly tipping more sake down his throat

Taka: Uh…yeah Happy New Year people! Lease don't get too high or you'll have a hangover like Itachi will…hehe….he can't hold his alcohol!


	11. The Tsunami

**A/N: Hey people, sorry for the delay, my life has been crazy. All explanations in the last author note. Please read it! Thank you for the reviews. **

Chapter 11:

It was the shifting noises on the couch, which began to irk Naruto. He frowned trying to concentrate on the book he was reading…trying to read at least. Every time he got used to the noise and tried to get to the next page, a new noise would begin. As he tuned the shifting noise out, exactly when he did so…a clicking noise started up. Naruto grit his teeth and glanced at the couch. Sasuke had picked up one of those weird puzzles that he'd brought back from his travels. A puzzle where you had to get all the coloured squares into groups of the same colour. Naruto watched him a while, all that while wanting to pull the thing away from him.

The other man's dark hair was mussed and his tongue darted out frequently wetting his lips as he tried to work the pieces into place. A thing that would have aroused Naruto had it not been for three facts. One he was heavily pregnant, two Sasuke's leg was moving constantly and three, restlessness brimmed in Sasuke's eyes. All these things were making Naruto mad. He was sitting here as a woman and Sasuke couldn't even say anything to make it better. Sasuke wanted to be out and doing something…it was easy to see that he didn't want to be cooped up here.

Something big was missing and it was-comfort. Before there used to be this kind of comfort where they could just sit around together doing something or nothing by themselves, just silently enjoying the fact that he other was there. That was gone now. What was left was just impatience, restlessness and irritation…for am minute Naruto felt a cloying desperation for things to return to _before_ or that semblance of normality that had been. But it was only for a minute. He pursed his lips and decided he had, had enough of _this_ at least.

"Why don't you just o wherever that is you want to go…."

Sasuke looked up, his spouse's voice jolting him out of his contemplation of the puzzle. "Hm?"

"I said, you seem pretty restless…you seem to want to go somewhere so why don't you just go?" Naruto's girl voice was soft, but there was a hint of something steely beneath all that softness. It was as soft as metal.

Sasuke met those emotionless blue eyes with his own dark ones. "I'm staying here…I have no where to go…"

Naruto's laugh echoed through the empty lifeless apartment. Sincere amusement filled the blond's eyes. "Sasuke…you've been going off somewhere for the past few months. You even left me at the hospital when your chakra was needed. I might be your dobe, but it doesn't mean that I'm stupid…"

Sasuke tried to say something but Naruto continued. "…all I'm saying is, if there's something so important that you must leave me and our child behind for it, then go do whatever it is. I'll wait for you all right?"

"I don't have anything…"

Naruto cut him off again. "Don't lie to me or deny it now, Sasuke. We both know that you've disappearing off to god knows where, these past few months. I don't want to know about it…I can see you don't want me to know ok?"

Sasuke hung his head a bit. He wondered if Naruto knew exactly that he was doing, but looking at those peaceful blue eyes, he decided that he didn't. If Naruto knew that he was sleeping with someone, then the blond would murder him…he wouldn't act this way. So basically Naruto only knew that something important was going on. He sighed. "You're right…I don't want you to know…I'm sorry."

Naruto stood up. "Go ahead then. I'll wait as long as it takes…because I know you love me…and I love you too. I need a nap…so when I wake up, I hope to see you here…"

"It's important Naruto…"

Naruto smiled. "I know…" _The balls in your court…do what you wish…Sasuke…_

* * *

Itachi knocked on the door, his arms full of fruit. The door opened and a pair of sky blue eyes looked at him, before the whiskered face broke into a smile. The blond moved aside to let the Uchiha in.

"Come in, Itachi…long time no see. Sasuke's out training, he'll be in soon." Naruto moved aside to let the taller man enter. He caught the way Itachi looked at him and grinned all the more widely. "Um…the due date seems to be closer, so baa-chan decided I must transform all ready."

"You still look beautiful; I really envy my brother Naruto-kun." Itachi claimed an armchair and gestured for Naruto to sit down as well.

"Yeah right, Itachi-san…we all know you only have eyes for Mirai!" Naruto gave him a teasing smile. "Now would you like some tea or some juice?"

"Juice, Naruto-kun. But I'll get I myself." He saw Naruto's expression and hastened o explain. "I just don't like being waited on hand and foot…"

Naruto let Itachi help himself. Truth to be told he was glad he didn't have to get up again. His back was hurting. Nowadays he seemed to have good days when he could walk around and bad days when all he wanted to do was stay in bed. His feet hurt horribly today…he sighed. He accepted the juice Itachi offered him and then took some time to observe his brother-in-law. Itachi had been away on a mission for two months now. He seemed tired and it hit Naruto that the Uchiha might have just gotten back and hastened to come and see them. "How did your mission go?"

"I left the reports on your father's desk. He suspects that a war is coming and so do I…" tiny new lines had appeared on Itachi's face making him look older. "Troops are mobilizing in Rice Field country."

"Then Otou-san should start gathering our troops too, ne? Konoha seems to have gotten too used to peace." He watched Itachi as hey mused on this piece of news. "Itachi, you look tired, why don't you stay here tonight? I don't think otou-san has anymore missions for you, today at least. Take the spare room…no please don't argue just go to bed ok?"

Itachi reluctantly agreed, but was grateful as he moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep. His dreams were plagued with nightmares he couldn't wake from. Outside Naruto sat quietly reading a baby book for the third time. He wished Sasuke would return….but then again what was the point? Sasuke hardly ever spoke to him now. It took about four hours for Sasuke to actually turn up.

Sasuke found Naruto on the couch with his head resting on its back, talking to Itachi who was currently cooking dinner. He saw the way Naruto's eyes lit up when he looked at him, but chose to ignore it. It didn't help that he'd returned with Orochimaru's filth all over him in front of his brother. "Aniki…"

"I finished my mission. I'm staying over."

Sasuke held back from clenching his jaw. He nodded to Itachi and then went on his way. "I'm going to take a shower." He didn't deign say anything to Naruto. The blond watched him go and then forced himself to be cheerful, while continuing his conversation with Itachi.

The whole evening Itachi watched them interact. Sasuke spoke in monosyllables having nothing interesting to add to the conversation, while Naruto took it up on himself to keep the conversation going. But anytime Naruto needed anything, Sasuke would run to get it and Itachi knowing his brother so well, caught the slight guilt that seeped into his eyes. Naruto seemed happy and calm, but there was no missing the invisible barrier that seemed to have been erected between them both. It was like watching a war go on, with Naruto laying siege to the barrier with alacrity and Sasuke striving to keep it up.

Naruto stood after dinner and announced that he was tired and wanted to get to bed, which left Itachi alone with a cold and impassive Sasuke. They made their way to the small balcony. Itachi could see the recent changes in Sasuke at once. Sasuke was withdrawn and desperately obsessed with something. The only ounce of feeling he'd seen was the slight softening of Sasuke's eyes towards Naruto, but there too, the feeling had been tightly held, cocooned to the point of non-existence. What the fuck had happened to Sasuke since Itachi had left? Why had he gone back to being the way he used to be? This Sasuke was the "bastard" Sasuke of the old…Itachi suddenly felt tired. Futility bubbled up inside him and it made him wish he knew what had happened when his parent's had died.

_He'd left his comrades to report back and made his way to the Uchiha compound. The whole place was quiet. He wondered what was going on and it only become apparent to him when he saw blood stains all over the place. Itachi ran into his home but found the house empty save for the copious amounts of blood all over. His parents…and Sasuke…hat had happened to them? _

_He had run all the way to the Mizukage's office. The clan had been massacred and they had no idea who had done it. Sasuke was the sole survivor and had been found in the house screaming his lungs out. he hadn't spoken since then. _

_Itachi had made his way to Sasuke's ward, only to find his little brother curled up on one end of the bed, staring at nothing. The boy had jumped a mile high, when Itachi had reached for him, even though his fingers had barely touched him. After regarding him for a long while, Sasuke had finally whispered an "aniki" and very slowly moved towards him. He'd cried then, long and hard. He'd said he had no idea who had massacred the clan. Itachi had believed they could make it through, but in the days following the incident, he'd found his eight year old brother sitting all by himself, deep in thought…a glint seemed to be making itself known in his eyes. _

_Sasuke had thrown himself into his ninja training…something drove him…he turned into an exceptional ninja. But the same thing that made Sasuke the best ninja made him urn into a gang leader and forbidden scroll trader. It was the same thing that made Sasuke shun emotion of any form and withdraw. Itachi had tried for years to figure out what had happened, what had turned Sasuke into this but time and time again he'd failed. _

Now Itachi watched his little brother, hating this regression that was occurring. He attempted to begin a conversation. "So how are Naruto-kun and the baby?"

"They're fine. We don't know when the baby will be due, that might be soon." Sasuke didn't look too concerned. It seemed his thoughts were elsewhere.

This attitude grated on Itachi's nerves. He hated to admit that he'd gotten used to the nice side Sasuke had developed before he'd left. "I heard from someone that you weren't there when Naruto needed to go through the "transformation". Why not? Where were you Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was quiet.

"Training."

"Training. You went to train when your husband and baby might have possibly been in danger?"

Sasuke noted the disapproval in his older brother's voice, but decided that he didn't need to waste any emotion on that. "It was imperative that I left at that point of time. I have things to do and I don't intend to let bonds like the one with Naruto hold me back."

Itachi's face scrunched in distaste. "I see." Itachi moved to the door. "I think I'll retire to bed." He paused a moment without turning around. "We lost one family Sasuke, don't lose the other one."

Sasuke slammed his hand against the railing. He inhaled deeply. "I don't intend to." _I'll murder that Uchitake bastard and so it no matter what. And Naruto is NOT going to stop me!_

* * *

Naruto inhaled deeply…he loved the air up here. Sitting on his father's head at Mt. Hokage was his favourite pastime. Though it took him ages of careful climbing to get him up here nowadays. He rubbed his stomach happily. "Look baby, that's our village!" Checking the time he decided to go back home soon. It got dark very early these days and he had to get down before it got too dangerous to do so. He looked forward to a nap and maybe a cup of tea. As he made his way back home, Teuchi-san from Ichiraku's hailed him. Knowing about his condition, Teuchi-san had made him a bowl of healthy ramen full of good meat and vegetables.

"Thank you, Teuchi-san." Naruto dug in with gusto, enjoying his favourite food.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun! And I have to say, you make a very pretty girl!" the big man chuckled and patted Naruto's cheek. "How is Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke is fine. He's very busy right now, so I don't get to see him much." Naruto willed the sad feeling creeping over him away.

The flaps hanging in front of Ichiraku's were pulled open and Takeshi-san stepped in. he stopped short as he saw Naruto, before his face broke into a smile. "Naruto-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. I was a little hungry and Teuchi-san decided to make my day by offering a bowl of ramen. What brings you here?"

"I was hungry too. Mind if I join you?" Ran took a seat next to Naruto and ordered a beef ramen. They made light conversation throughout the meal. Naruto always enjoyed the distraction that Ran's company afforded from Sasuke's absence. Ran always enjoyed being with the beautiful blond, willing time not to pass.

An hour passed by the time they walked home, dawdling on the way to pick up a yellow jumpsuit for the baby. Ran also bought tiny yellow baby socks. When they finally reached Naruto's apartment, Naruto went straight to the couch and plonked himself down on it. He switched on ninja soccer which he'd suddenly developed an interest in and proceeded to get completely engrossed in a match. A cup of tea materialized in front of him and he smiled up at Ran gratefully. The long haired man took a seat next to him and watched the rest of the game with the blond.

Switching off the television after the game, Naruto set his cup down and sighed. "You make awesome tea, Ran. It's almost as good as Sasuke's…makes me feel all calm and relaxed." He didn't see he slightly annoyed look that passed over Ran's face. "I miss him…"

"I haven't seen this husband of yours yet, you know…makes me wonder if he's real…" Ran's tone was sardonic.

"Of course he's real…he's just very very busy!" Naruto looked up at Ran's face for a moment. "You look annoyed…is something the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Oh…fine then. I was thinking maybe this weekend when Sasuke returns we could meet up?" Naruto sighed and laid his head back on the couch.

"Che….I don't think I'd want to."

Naruto's azure eyes opened wide. "What's wrong? You really sound pissed…you know you can tell me…"

"He doesn't deserve you! A person like you does not deserve to be treated the way he treats you! Can't Sasuke see what he's got? How can any man, who has someone like you, neglect you? You're going to have his child dammit! No matter what the reason is, he should trust you enough to tell you about it or at least show you some love when he's around!" Ran was breathing a little fast now; he was sitting at the edge of the couch like he wanted to jump off it or something.

"No. I know Sasuke's off somewhere for a good reason…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can! It's Sasuke! Please don't be so angry Ran…"

"He's an asshole!"

"Stop it!"

"I won't…he's a bastard!"

"I said shut up! You don't know anything about him!"

"All I know is he doesn't deserve someone like you! I don't think he deserves anything he has!"

"Why do you care huh? Why the fuck do you care so much?"

Ran didn't meet Naruto's eyes. "I care about you. I've travelled all over the place…I've never ever met anyone like you! Even with my old girlfriend, I've never had these feelings before. I want to be by your side and make you smile. You have no idea what our smile is like…it's warm and captivating. I want to stay by your side forever…you have no idea how jealous I am…of Sasuke."

Ran shifted closer to Naruto. "I want to be the one lying next to you in bed, I want to be the one who makes your world the happiest one you've ever been in, I want to be the one who sees you in the mornings, I want to be here when you need someone to lean on…" He placed a hand on Naruto's stomach. "I want to be the father of this child you're carrying and I want to be the one who goes to the check ups with you. I want to be proud that your mine…that whenever you look at me all that love you have in you shines only for me! I'd cherish you…"

Ran turned to look into the shocked blue eyes. He leaned a little closer. "I never thought I'd ever feel this way before, but Naruto…I wish your eyes would soften the way they do when you talk about Sasuke, when you talk about me….I can't help it. I love you…I love you more than that undeserving bastard ever could!"

Naruto stared at him. But before he could say anything, the soft lips of the beautiful man in front of him covered his lips. The kiss was soft, but at the same time it was very passionate, like Ran was trying to give him an insight into his feelings.

In the foyer, obsidian eyes took in the scene before him. His stomach turned into a pit of boiling rage as he suppressed his chakra signature. The Urge to kill the man who was kissing his "wife" coursed through him like molten lava. So Orochimaru was right….

* * *

**A/N: okay, so I'm single again. The past two weeks I've gone through one of the most harrowing break ups of my life and I feel like a prune. I hope there was enough emotion in this chapter, since I'm too drained of any at the moment and have strived to finish this to the best of my ability. Normally I wouldn't admit this, but due to sudden outbursts of tears and crazy mood swings all lost over a man I almost fell in love with who is a complete bastard (we're still friends though ) please do not flame me. Have mercy!**

**Those of you who liked this chapter, please click on the review tab and give me some love cos I really need it! Thanks for all your other reviews! And I'm really really sorry for the delay! **

**Love**

**Taka**


	12. Sudden Happenings

Chapter 12:

**A/N:** Spoilers for chapter 368. Just the names of the Akatsuki people the anime hasn't gotten around to yet! Please enjoy…sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12:**

Naruto pulled away and put his fingers against Ran's lips as the man leaned in again. "No." His heart almost broke at the hurt that welled up in the other man's eyes. "Ran…no. I…I love Sasuke."

"But…Naruto…"

"Ran…listen to me. He may be a bastard…but he's my husband. I love him so much. He's a good man and I'm glad I married him. I know he's got something important to do now ok? I don't want to get in his way. And Sasuke loves me! I know that…" Naruto scotched back a bit. "So please…you're one of my closest friends and let's keep it that way…"

Ran gave him a long look. "If this is how it's to be, then so be it. I'm sorry…I've upset you."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry too…"

Ran didn't bother going to the window but 'poof-ed' out. Naruto just attributed it to something he must have learned as a ninja. He didn't move to switch on the light, though the apartment had gotten darker.

Sasuke slipped out the door still keeping his chakra to a trickle. His heart was pounding like a drum. He went downstairs to the lobby for a while. Naruto's refusal of Ran made him feel horribly guilty. He'd almost run in and beaten the man to pulp when he'd seen him kissing Naruto, but he anted to assuage his curiosity by hearing or seeing what Naruto would do. He hadn't expected Naruto to do that. He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Five minutes passed in this way, before Sasuke opened the door and walked in. the room was dark and he could make out Naruto sitting on the couch. The blond didn't move, lost in his own world, his hair slightly mussed and that feminine face in a mask of blankness. Sasuke wondered how to react….he couldn't let Naruto know that he'd heard…that he'd seen that man kis…

"Dobe…" it was the usual start. Naruto's had jerked up following a sharp intake of breath. Sasuke sat down by him and brushed away a wet trail with his thumb. Naruto stiffened under his touch. Sasuke's voice was soft. "Dobe…"

A fresh surge of tears welled up suddenly in those perfect blue eyes. Naruto glanced away. "Uh…it's just these crazy hormones…just had a bout of depression." Naruto shook his head. "This isn't good for the baby," he hiccoughed. Sasuke slipped an arm around the blond and pulled him close. Small sobs tore themselves out of the Kyuubi-container's throat and Sasuke felt the hot tears wet his shirt. He rubbed soothingly on Naruto's back, silently letting him finish crying. When the sobs stopped, he stretched out on the couch and let Naruto half-lie on top of him.

Slowly the sniffles turned into deep breaths of slumber. Instead of getting up, Sasuke lay there, watching his "wife" sleep. It had been a long time since he'd held Naruto like this. After a while, he squirmed out from under the blond and covered him with a blanket. Then he set about getting the dinner ready. Watching Naruto cry, hurt…it hurt a lot, but here wasn't anything he could right now was there?

When dinner was ready, he went to wake his dobe up. His hands lightly grazed the blond's belly. "Hello…I hope you're ok in there. Daddy's waiting to see you…" shaking his head at talking to the blond's tummy, he softly shook the dobe awake. "Dinner is ready dobe. You should get some sleep after you finish." Before the brunette could react, Naruto had pulled him down for a kiss. Sasuke returned it shortly, but left it at that.

Naruto sighed internally and let him go. Dinner went silently for the first few minutes, but then Naruto forced himself to bounce back and tried half a dozen methods to start conversations. All of which were answered in monosyllables. I took him a shorter while to give up tonight. The moment dinner ended, Naruto asked Sasuke to clean up and retired to the bedroom.

As he rinsed the dishes, Sasuke brooded about hat his next step should be. Ow he had an established rival for Naruto's affections. He pondered over the probability of loosing Naruto to this Takeshi-san…he dismissed it with a snort. He contract bound them together to tightly for this to happen right? Here hadn't been any loopholes right? Plus…Naruto loved him. And people didn't jus "fall out" of love ne? No, Uchitake first, Naruto next. That was that.

Sasuke placed the dishes Ino the cupboards and slipped into his room. The fact that Naruto had cried niggled at him, but he let it be. There was no way this Takeshi meant anything to the blond! Later, once his work was done, he'd make Naruto so happy that he'd only laugh…Sasuke smiled to himself and let the slight feeling of hope take him over. It was only ruined when he'd gotten into the shower and come to a startling realization…he hadn't cleaned up when he'd left Orochimaru's.

* * *

There was a choice to make. She hated making these choices…I disrupt the calm in her life. But she knew too much to keep silent and she couldn't let Naruto get caught in the crossfire. And I didn't look like that brat Sasuke was going to do anything either. And there was that Takeshi man to consider. She made up her mind. Though the path was familiar it made it hard for her to walk down it now.

Finally coming to the door, she knocked. The blond looked up at her, smile turning into a frown as he saw her expression. "Mirai, what can I do for you?"

"Hokage-sama, we need to talk." Mirai help up her hand to form three white-blue balls o chakra that spread around the room. "That should keep people from eavesdropping." She turned to Arashi who was gazing at her in open mouthed suspicion. "Please let me finish speaking before you ask any questions. We don't have time for this."

"Hokage-sama, war is heading towards Konoha from two sides. Most importantly, I'm sure you've heard of the group called 'Akatsuki'. I know you all ready have reports on them. Well, the leader Pein wants the Kyuubi to complete his collection of bijuu. Gaara's bijuu has been removed…I know you've heard of it and the Kazekage was only saved thanks to an old lady from his village. I think it's safe to surmise that Pein wants your son…and your grandchild. If Naruto's child is born, then Kyuubi's power will be dispersed. Pein wants to kill the child, causing the dispersed chakra to strengthen Kyuubi and then extract it from Naruto. He's in grave danger." Mirai took a deep breath.

Arashi looked at her impassively for a while, before placing his hands palm down on his table. Taking a slow, deep breath, he made eye contact with her. His eyes hard. "Who are you? How can a simple flower girl know so much? And have such perfect chakra control?"

She sighed and sat down finally. "I am the daughter of Nagato and Konan ninja's of the Hidden village of Rain. I was entrusted into the care of the owner of the flower shop, my mother didn't have time for me and my father had better things to think about. But now that I have grown close o the Kyuubi, they want me to help them. Nagato is right now the Leader of the Akatsuki…Pein."

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me you're the daughter of the biggest gang leader in the world now? How am I to believe you? And if that's true, how can I believe you don't want to help them?"

"Naruto is important to me. He's one of the closest friends I have and I'm not about to give him up in order to please my 'non-existent' parents. And since I have a plan to thwart him, all you have to do is lend me your ear…" Mirai grinned.

The Hokage listened carefully until she was done and then nodded. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes. And to prove to you that I'm trustworthy, we're going to do this chakra bind. I'll be able to contact you at all times incase something comes up. If anything goes wrong, you'll know." Mirai waited till Arashi held out his hands. With a short burst of chakra the contract was sealed.

It was two hours later after the plan was finalised that Mirai stepped out. Lost in her own thoughts she walked right into Itachi. Sighing she smiled at him, this had become uncannily frequent these days. Ever since he'd returned from that mission, he'd started almost stalking her, turning up all the time and taking her to dinner. Mirai couldn't help the slight flutter her heart did when she was with him nowadays. She decided that tonight she'd be nice. It couldn't be all bad to show him that she did care…a bit.

"So, Mirai, dinner?"

"Sure. But I'll pick today ok?"

Dinner went by pretty quickly. This time instead of taking her home… he led her to the lake that used to be near the old Konoha Uchiha complex. They sat there for a while, enjoying the quiet. Itachi felt calm and nice. He liked Mirai, the girl was different…it was unusual for him to court a girl for months and not make a move. The kunoichis in Konoha didn't really hold his interest.

Holding his breath a little he reached for the soft hand that lay next to his. He let his hand cover hers, a little tense almost expecting her to attack. She stiffened a bit, but then her hand relaxed and turned, her palm meeting his. They let their fingers thread through each others.

"Mirai…" Itachi turned more fully towards her. "I think I really like you…"

For a moment she said nothing. Then she blinked and turned to him. He opened his mouth to say more, but she covered his lips with hers in a small kiss. They broke apart for a moment, but he kissed her again, his fingers in her hair. Mirai squelched the feeling that rose up in her. Just tonight she would be nice.

* * *

Naruto woke up and felt gloom settle on him. When he'd been close to Sasuke yesterday he'd smelled the sex on him. Naruto let the tears fall down his face. Sasuke didn't love him…no, Sasuke was off boning someone. It seemed like he'd lost his friendship with Ran as well…life sucked. After crying himself dry, he stood up and took a deep breath. Time to make breakfast and cater to Sasuke who funnily enough was snoring deeply beside him. It wasn't often that his husband slept like this. But Naruto was thankful, since it meant that Sasuke hadn't heard him cry.

He hummed a tune to himself as he cooked. Planning his day, he wondered if Mirai would help him select a few things for his baby. He heard Sasuke come up behind him and turned to flash a bright smile. "Good morning. I'm feeling so much better. You slept late today…"

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had smelt Orochimaru on him. He glanced at the blond to see him sniffing the air outside the window. The blond turned, his pony tails swinging as his eyes were lit up in excitement. "The Yamanaka's are cooking fried fish…"

Sasuke frowned. If the Kyuubi-container could smell fish frying all the day down the lane in a ground floor house then he would probably have smelt Orochimaru on Sasuke last night. Then why didn't the dobe say anything?

Naruto placed omelettes in front of Sasuke and then got a plate of it himself. It was really cold today. He pulled his orange sweater a little closer around him. They ate in silence, with Naruto just talking about a few things here and there. "Did you know your brother likes Mirai?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He took his plate to the sink. "What do you mean?"

Naruto snorted. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Sasuke. Itachi is head over heals in love with her. After all they've known each other for a really long time ne?" he rinsed the sinks. "I have a check up today…want to come?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I have to train."

Naruto sighed. "All right. Have fun…I'll be going out a bit."

Sasuke turned at that. "Naruto, you're heavily pregnant…and it's cold. Don't be stupid…just stay in and call Mirai or our father. If you want I'll escort you to the Uzumaki mansion."

Naruto shook his head. "I need air…I hate being cooped up in here and if anything happens, Konoha is full of ninja's to help."

"Naruto…" Sasuke sounded annoyed at his insistence.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed with anger for a minute before the emotion morphed into pleading. Sasuke had almost missed it, and he wondered why Naruto seemed to be suppressing whatever it was that he was feeling.

Though the blue eyes seemed to plead, the voice that came out was firm. "Sasuke, I will be fine. Please don't make me feel the need to sneak out by myself. I don't want to keep things from you…"

Sasuke wondered whether Naruto was hinting at what he himself was doing. He cursed…he should have cleaned up last night…now he'd keep wondering if Naruto knew or was suspicious.

Naruto was in the shower when he left, so he didn't even say goodbye. The wind whipped at him as he stepped out. It really was cold; Sasuke wished Naruto would call someone out with him on that walk he was planning to take…once all this was over, he would stay by Naruto's side for as long as he could. But for now, he had to make his way back to Orochimaru…

Naruto stepped out of the shower and pulled on the huge maternity jeans and a nice white shirt below the huge orange sweater. He got out of the apartment heading to the clinic…he didn't really want to meet his grandmother today…not when he was feeling this vulnerable.

He was half way there when he changed track and headed to another place he hadn't been to in a while. It was the shrine where he'd gotten married. He took off his slippers and went in to sit by the shrine. On the way he'd picked up a small offering of onigiri and he placed it before the altar. He joined his hands in prayer and hen went to sit on the steps for a while. The huge bells hung over him and he tried to let the tranquillity of the place calm him down.

Would he and Sasuke ever get back to normal? Would he really be able to forgive Sasuke once the baby was born? Maybe not….o was their marriage ruined after all? What about Ran? Naruto wondered if they'd ever meet again. He couldn't help but wish that Ran would understand and come back…as a friend. He could never leave Sasuke…he did love him a lot. But maybe…maybe if this marriage was doomed from the start? Maybe then…Ran? He felt tears prick his eyes again….

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't feel the water trickling down his legs…he stood up never feeling the sudden contraction coming on. It was very different from the chakra bursts…it hit him hard, a contraction laced with chakra. He cried out reaching to hold on to something. The ropes of the bell were what he caught, but they slipped and Naruto went flying forwards, the steps looming up at him.

Strong arms caught him. Naruto took a deep breath, before another one hit him. He looked into dark eyes, framed by silky brown hair. "Ran…baby…baa-chan…"

* * *

Itachi reached over to grab Mirai and pull her close to him. His hand met and empty bed. Sitting up suddenly, Itachi felt Mirai's side of the bed carefully. It was cold, so she had been gone pretty long. Funny, he hadn't expected her to be the kind of girl who just left like that. Shaking his head he got up and decided to take a shower. He felt better than he did in a long time, and the fact that Mirai had finally come to him filled him with happiness, that Uchiha's dared not show.

After his shower, Itachi dressed and then went out to see if he could locate Mirai. He went to all the places that she usually frequented, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Itachi frowned and then went to her apartment where he'd followed her, a number of times. He couldn't shake this bad feeling that seemed to haunt him. The door was open. All her belongings were still there…at least in the living room.

Itachi went into her bedroom and opened the cupboards with dread. The few clothes that she had were gone…now that he was focusing Itachi felt a few chakra signatures in the room. To his horror he realized he recognised one of them…it was the same chakra he'd felt when he'd scouted the Akatsuki….

* * *

Deep in the forests, Mirai followed Kisame to a river with a huge boulder hiding a cave. She waited for Kisame to open, while calming her nerves. Kisame led her down the dark corridors all the way to a huge cave with a weird looking statue. She saw many Akatsuki members scattered around the statue. Then Kisame led her into one of the passages, to a door. He knocked thrice.

"She's here."

Mirai opened the door and cleared her throat. "Father…Mother…I'm here to join Akatsuki..."

* * *

Sasuke returned earlier than he was wont to do. He wondered if Naruto had cooked any lunch. He couldn't detect any of Naruto's chakra from the apartment though. Had that idiot gone for a walk anyway? The day had only gotten colder…Sasuke couldn't help worrying a bit…

He was about to open he door, when a young ninja appeared, panting slightly, looking a bit scared. "Sasuke-sama…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You've become a father….Naruto-sama went into labour this morning, and he's just delivered. Tsunade-sama asked me to find you!" the boy was gulping big breaths of air.

Sasuke stared at him before poofing to the clinic. A father…all ready…? He couldn't help the mixed feelings that flowed through him…he was a _father…_ he and Naruto were parents…finally. But then it was another person to protect from Uchitake…the pressure to find and kill Uchitake was building.

Appearing by the clinic, Sasuke made a dash for the reception. Just as he reached the desk, Tsunade appeared, looking angry. "Sasuke…come with me."

Sasuke walked behind her, suddenly afraid. What if something had gone wrong? He took a seat in front of her, looking worried. "Is something wrong?"

"If you're talking about the baby and Naruto, they're fine." Tsunade glared. "But there _is _something wrong. Something very wrong with the two of you. Tell why is it that you went to train when I specifically told you, we didn't know when Naruto was going to deliver? Do you know how close you came to losing the baby? Do you know that Naruto didn't turn up to see me today?"

Sasuke blinked at that. "What do you mean he didn't show up?"

"He decided he didn't want the check up to be today after all. The little idiot was at that shrine where you got married. He hadn't even realised his water had broken! Since his contractions aren't usual they were laced with an incredible amount of Kyuubi's chakra. He was found by your neighbour Ran and brought here just in time!"

Sasuke felt his insides churn. Ran again…but he could talk to Tsunade later. First he wanted to see Naruto…but Tsunade didn't look like she was going to let him go.

"Uchiha…you're treatment of my grandson is terrible and even if Naruto's not saying anything I can see something is bothering him. If you hurt him in any way, I promise I will kill you once and for all annulling the contract!" Tsunade grimaced. "You may go see him. He's in the third ward. And by the way…you've had a daughter…"

Joy welled up in Sasuke as he raced to the ward. A daughter? He'd always wanted one. He made it to the door and opened it…only o see Ran handing the baby back to Naruto, smiling at it with a very paternal kind of affection. Sasuke felt a flood of rage at seeing the man holding _his_ baby…and Naruto accepting it without any qualms. Ran patted the baby and kissed Naruto's forehead before poofing out…Sasuke shut the door without entering, leaning against the wall to calm down before he went in. he _hated Ran…_

* * *

**A/N: ** this writing is taking ages! That's it for today…now I'm off to bed. I have exams going on. Any way I hope you enjoy this. I'll be finishing all my other stories only after I finish this one. I'm so sorry but that's how it was to be right now! Please review and tell me ho you liked it. Your reviews are the only things that keep me going with this!

And tell me how you liked each bit? Do you have any idea what will happen next? With Sasuke x Naruto x Ran? Or Itachi and Mirai? Let me know!

Thank you

Taka!


	13. Conflicts

Chapter 13:

**A/N: Hey I'm back for a bit! I'm in my final year of college so updates for all my stories will be very sporadic. I'm trying to finish this story first and then finish the others. So yeah chapter 14 is in written form and has to be typed so that will take time. **

**Chapter 13:**

It took Sasuke some time to get his act together before he entered the ward. He wondered if he should mention Ran, but he let it go. What was important now was meeting Naruto and seeing his daughter. Everything else could come later…he would discuss things properly soon enough. As he entered Naruto looked up at him with one of those blinding smiles. But Sasuke detected something wrong with it…he put it down to Naruto being tired after his ordeal.

Sasuke smiled back widely. "So…a girl huh?" Sasuke made his way quickly to the bed and looked down at his daughter. Bright blue eyes stared blindly up at him. Sasuke wondered whether the baby could see him, he vaguely remembered Naruto saying that babies took a few days before they could see anything. He reached out to lightly place a finger on the baby's chin. The little gurgled and its lips curved into a smile. Sasuke took in the pale skin, blue eyes and the small thatch of night black hair. This was created by him and Naruto. The Uchiha suddenly felt a wave of love and he gently picked the baby up from Naruto.

"Have you thought of a name?"

Sasuke blinked and looked at his 'wife'. "Hm?"

"You wanted a girl remember? Have you thought of a name?" Naruto was still looking at him with that veiled intense look. Sasuke pondered a bit before he hit up on the perfect name.

"Kiyoi…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kiyoi? Pure? You're naming our child 'Pure'?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think it's a nice name…" he didn't add that this child was a symbol of him and Naruto when things were pure…when Orochimaru's dirt hadn't gotten to every corner of their relationship.

Naruto seemed to think on it before nodding. "Kiyoi it will be. I'm tired…"

Sasuke went over to Naruto's side and sat down, he didn't want to give Kiyoi back to Naruto, and so he kept a gentle but firm hold on her. Sometime during their conversation, she had drifted off to sleep. "I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

Naruto turned onto his side and wearily closed his eyes. "Let's not talk about it right now. It's fine. I'm going to sleep now…take care of her."

And then Sasuke was alone with the baby. He cuddled her a little and then placed her in the crib. "Kiyoi…hey there…if anyone caught me doing this right now, my reputation would be ruined. So we'll keep this between you and me, ne? You don't want to ruin daddy's reputation do you?" Sasuke stopped for a moment, but then continued…he'd never ever done baby talk except when he was a child.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you…daddy's really sorry about that. You see, I love you very much…your mommy too, but I have other things to do. I have to protect you, baby. So you'll have to forgive me if I don't spend too much time with you…" Sasuke sighed.

On the bed, Naruto's blue eyes were open and a steely determination was blossoming in them. He snuggled further into the pillow, letting his blonde pigtail fall onto his face, incase Sasuke thought to check if he was really asleep. He needed some sleep before he could face Sasuke.

Two days later, Tsunade decided that he was well enough to leave. Naruto also decided that the moment they got home he was going to get to the bottom of everything. Sasuke had actually stayed by their side for the past two days and Naruto realised that Sasuke staying by him for more than three hours during the day actually merited a celebration. This made feel unbearably bitter inside. He pulled on the coat that Sasuke had brought him and made his ay out of the hospital room. Sasuke was all ready outside, holding Kiyoi; her tiny form bundled up in warm clothes. Though it was making her irritable. Funnily enough she calmed down every time the bastard held her.

Sasuke looked up to meet Naruto's eyes warmly. "Shall we leave? I want to get home as fast as possible so that Kiyoi doesn't have to be cold even for a minute…"

Naruto nodded and smiled back. They huddled together and hurried out as fast as possible. Naruto sighed, thankfully since it was a chakra birth, h was back to his boy form. He didn't have to have weird liquids pouring out of him for forty nine days and that was the only positive side right now…apart from the baby itself.

Naruto stepped inside the apartment and took off the coat, hanging it up. Sasuke placed Kiyoi in her brand new crib and went to make some tea. He decided to warm up some milk for her as well, since Naruto was back in male form now and they had to heat up the milk they'd gotten and feed her by bottle.

Naruto sat on the armchair by the crib and tenderly watched their baby. The one he'd made with Sasuke…he sighed. Kiyoi had drifted off to sleep, so he decided to inform Sasuke that the milk didn't have to be heated. "Teme, we don't need the milk, she's dozed off for now." Once that was done, he just leant against the doorframe watching his dark haired husband make the tea. He missed _his_ Sasuke…the Sasuke who wasn't cheating on him with some else…the Sasuke who had trusted him and who he could trust. The thought of Sasuke being with someone else made Naruto's whole body go numb with pain…pain hat made him feel tight and relaxed, like screaming and keeping silent all at the same time.

"Who is it?"

Naruto had surprised himself, with the question that he'd blurted out. Now he wished he could take it back…though the curiosity tore him apart, he'd rather not know. He couldn't help that resentment rising inside at the fact that Sasuke made him feel this contradictory within himself.

Sasuke looked up with an eyebrow raised and handed Naruto a cup before walking to the living room. "Who is who?"

Naruto walked to the armchair and sat down facing his husband. The orange sweater hanging on his slight frame, made him seem to drown in it. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto did not look very healthy. In fact the only bright thing about him seemed to be the two fierce blue eyes that were boring into his own. Naruto's next few words made a chill run down his spine.

"Who are you sleeping with?"

Sasuke blinked, but by the time he opened his mouth, Naruto gave him a warning look. "Sasuke…I want you to tell me everything. I know you're with someone else…who is it?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Yes I am sleeping with someone." He almost winced as something shattered in those blue depths.

Naruto felt everything come apart, but he forced himself to hold it together. Knowing something and hearing it right out of Sasuke's mouth were two different experiences. "W…who? Why?"

"For power." Sasuke sighed. "Listen…I'll explain everything to you. But you must promise to listen without jumping into conclusions till I finish." He waited for Naruto's affirming nod.

"Naruto, when I was little, about seven years old, my parents were killed in the Uchiha massacre. What I am about to tell you, not even Itachi knows…" Sasuke's eyes took on a pained and distant look. "Then night before my clan was killed, a boy stood yelling for a whole night outside my home. I'd seen him many times on the streets; he was beautiful, powerfully and looked familiar. I remember I went to the window with my father to see whether the boy would go home. I felt extremely sorry for him out there in the cold, but my father told me he was a bad person. The boy went away in the morning. The next night, I was in my room…asleep. I woke up to loud screams echoing all over our compound."

Sasuke's eyes now filled with light horror. "I peeked out to see everyone lying dead on the streets…the people I knew and interacted with daily…I ran out looking for my parents…Itachi was away…and then I entered our family dojo…he'd killed them, Naruto…my parents lay dead in front of him. He attacked me with a shuriken, but then let me go. I still remember his last words…" this time Sasuke's were filled with determination. "_If you want to avenge your family, then hate me…curse me and live a long life until you have the power to kill me…If you don't act fast enough, I'll kill everything you hold dear…even your precious brother…" _

As Naruto watched Sasuke repeat those words, he saw a gleam enter the man's eye. This was the Sasuke who waned revenge…revenge so badly he would give anything up…this was not the Sasuke he'd come to know.

"I'd lived my whole life trying to find him….the scroll trade, the gang, everything…but then you came along and I forgot about it all for a while…until I found Kidoumaru…such power he had, Naruto…it was everything I needed to overcome Uchitake. So I went to the source of this power…to Orochimaru…"

Naruto gasped and opened his mouth but held back. He let Sasuke go on. "Orochimaru promised to train me and give me that power…he was one of the Sannins along with your grandparents…but I'm sure your family must hate him. He asked me to sleep with him as payment. And I did."

Sasuke sighed. "I love you…Orochimaru means nothing to me. But his training means everything…and though I love you, unless I kill Uchitake, I cannot keep you safe. I'll have to watch it all go down in front of me _again_. And I _won't_ let that happen. You have to let me go to him and train…Uchitake must be killed and I have to do it!"

Naruto waited a while and then stood up to look at him. "You are going to Orochimaru? Have you lost your mind? Yes! My family hates him because he can't be trusted. If you had to kill Uchitake so badly, why not go to my grandparents at least?"

"I just want his training. Your grandparents wouldn't help me…and Orochimaru knew of my shame all ready. You want me to go telling everyone that I failed to protect my family?" Sasuke growled. "And your grandparents are so worried about me being with you they wouldn't understand the danger."

"Why not me, bastard? I'm not a child…I have the Kyuubi and I've been trained by the Sannins as well…" Naruto's eyes bore into his. "I know I was pregnant…but once Kiyoi was bon I could have helped you! It's not like you found this Uchitake right now…so I could still help you…my chakra coils will stabilize by tomorrow…this is my family too you know…I can't sit by and watch while you fight some creepy killer…"

Sasuke turned away. "You were pregnant. I need _power_ Naruto…Uchitake is not some normal ninja…you're my wife…you don't have the power I need…"

"You're calling me weak?"

"I'm calling you soft. You're too soft. You don't have the hatred it takes to kill someone like Uchitake."

"I see." Blue eyes blazed, tinted with red. "So only hatred can give you the power you want?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yes. And it was a mistake marrying before I killed Uchitake, contract or no contract. You made me love you; you made soft…you held me back essentially. If I hadn't married you, I could have done this faster and not hurt you…and anyway…I couldn't bring my self to ask _you_ for help. I'd rather you didn't know anything about it."

A wave of emotions swept over Naruto. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to hurt this man standing in front of him so arrogantly. He was human too and no matter the fact that he'd borne a child he was a _man_. He had pride too, though he'd let it go for this very man. "Yes, maybe we did make many mistakes. Maybe I made a mistake falling in love with you? Well, it's ok. At least I have Kiyoi." Naruto turned and walked to the kitchen with his empty cup. He appeared at the doorway again. "So you would rather go to a snake and shame yourself more, then ask me, your _husband_ for help? Good. This makes it easier for us."

And Sasuke felt something freeze inside as he watched Naruto dump a futon in Kiyoi's room and shut the door after him.

* * *

Another twig drew al in of blood as he walked through the thicket. Unsure of whether he'd need his chakra in a battle, he'd been making his way through the forest like a normal civilian would do, though it was painfully obvious to him that this was a slower way of progress. It has been a week since left…Naruto had still been in hospital when she'd disappeared. He let his thought linger on the welfare of his brother in law for a moment before coming back to her.

He was an Uchiha, damn it! He was supposed to be good at tracking people, but this particular trail had just disappeared all of a sudden, leaving him lost in this forest. He sat down. Tired, hungry and emotionally fatigued. Itachi had always been better than Sasuke at controlling his emotions, but now the anger, worry and hurt seemed to overwhelm him.

Why did Mirai just leave? He'd been so happy when she'd finally given into him…it had seemed like she loved him…why was this woman making him doubt himself?

Itachi sat down for a while and let his mind wander. Somehow everything seemed to link back to the Uchiha massacre, once you really thought about it. Even Mirai's concern for Naruto and attitude towards Sasuke only developed after Sasuke began to treat Naruto weirdly. What the heck was going on? Itachi couldn't comprehend the weird gut feeling in his belly that told him everything was going to go from bad…too really really worse.

* * *

Arashi sat at the table tapping his fingers and trying not to let hi restlessness get the better of him. This Hokage business was the pits…either paperwork piled up, or he had nothing do…but much worse…he had to keep everyone's secrets. He had to sit in his office and wait…twiddling his thumbs…for something to happen. When this happened, he took to worrying about Sasuke and Naruto, his parents, the kids, Kakashi, Iruka, the village, the daimyo of Fire Country, Suna, Wind Country, etc…needless to say he was a worry wart.

So the slight tug of chakra he felt, that brought him back to his cozy little office was at once a welcome change. No doubt since it was from Mirai, it was bound to be more worry, but it might just give him something to do. He focused his chakra and felt the room around him dissolve, to be replaced by a dark cave. He watched the Akatsuki's meeting through Mirai's eyes. A man with spiky hair stood on the highest finger of a great statue that towered over Mirai. On the finger next to him stood a dark haired woman. Mirai's parents…Pein and Kourin, he supposed.

"The child's been born. Zetsu and Hidan have managed to catch the eight-tails and now all we need is the last one…in one of the most powerful ninja villages…Konoha. But my daughter Mirai, a great friend of the jinchuuriki has offered to help me…easy prey?" Pein smiled.

"Kisame. Tell us what information you have…" Kourin's voice was commanding.

"The jinchuuriki is known as Uzumaki Naruto. He is the Hokage's son and is married to Uchiha Sasuke. He has the ability to reproduce and has just had a baby daughter. In order to release Kyuubi, we need to capture them both. An all out attack will be necessary."

"Are you trying to tell us that one measly village can beat us? We are 'S' class nins? Dangerous too…I do not like your plan Kisame." Kakuzu interrupted.

"If we take a chance and lose our lives due to our ego, then our mission cannot be fulfilled." Kisame grinned. "But if you would like to try on your own, then you're welcome to do so…"

"Enough! Now that we know our next target, I suggest we think on our strategies. Tomorrow we will all have one ready for the final plan." Pein leaped down to land in front of Mirai…"maybe you should rest my daughter…you look worn out."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch gazing at a muted TV screen, his attention totally focused on the clattering in the kitchen. This was the only indication that Naruto lived in the house at all! They had barely spoken to each other during the past two days, except about Kiyoi and some domestic issues. Sasuke found himself longing to talk to the blond, but unfortunately for him Naruto just wasn't giving in. To top it all off, that Takeshi Ran guy kept calling at intervals.

Naruto walked in and placed the tray on the table. He cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention and then sat down to his own dinner. Kiyoi was asleep thankfully and made no noise. Sasuke sat down as well and began eating. The fish was perfect and the rice grainy the way he liked it. He sighed. "Naruto…"

The beautiful blue eyes looked at him expressionlessly. "Hm?" the sound seemed to have been made only because the blond thought Sasuke had expected it.

"I'll have to get back to…training the day after tomorrow."

Naruto didn't bother replying, but continued to eat. He finished before Sasuke and cleared his plate. Then he just went to sit at the couch, gazing at the TV that Sasuke had been so dispassionately gazing at it.

"Naruto…."

The blond refused to look at him. He just stubbornly looked at the screen. Sasuke gave it up. He started to clear the plates when the door bell rang. Sasuke looked at the still Naruto and went to get it, just as Naruto himself stood up. They made it to the door and opened it to see Iruka.

"Arashi told me to tell you…Itachi's disappeared…"

* * *

**A/N: so yeah that's it for now. Please review and let me know how you liked it! **

**Taka**

9


	14. Epiphany

**A/N: Okay…another chapter out….a lot happens in this chapter. I really felt I was dragging this out too long and therefore I upped my pace. Happy New Year people! Hope this year is beautiful and brings you all joy and happiness!**

Chapter 14:

Iruka jumped up as the door slammed open. The sudden noise startled Kiyoi too and the baby began to wail loudly. Iruka picked her up and began to rock her as Sasuke stormed in with Naruto following close behind. Naruto signalled for Iruka to get out and took Kiyoi from him. The baby stopped crying the moment she smelt her "chichi-ue" nearby.

Sasuke punched the wall in an attempt to release some of he frustration building up inside him. They'd left as soon as they'd got word but no amount of searching had revealed any clue as to where Itachi had gone. He hadn't been anywhere within a ten mile radius, and before they could search further, the Hokage had suddenly disbanded the search. Itachi was his only living relative….to have him just disappear like that…

"Sasuke…he must be somewhere safe…dad must have had a good reason to call off the search…" Naruto tried a hand at comforting the distraught Uchiha as he placed Kiyoi in the cradle in the room next door.

At the moment Sasuke didn't want hear that. Anger and frustration boiled over. He directed it all at the blond and suddenly turned to slam the blond against a nearby wall, hand firmly around his neck. "Your father doesn't care, Naruto. Stop defending his actions…how do you know he had a good reason?"

Naruto looked right back at Sasuke calmly. "I'm worried too Sasuke. You know my father…he does care. To put it selfishly, even if dad didn't care…the village needs the Uchiha's…we cannot have them just running off somewhere."

Sasuke threw a punch at the wall right next to Naruto's head. "Need the Uchiha's? Is that why none of these villages were ever able to protect us?" Sasuke threw back his head and laughed. "What if Uchitake has him, Naruto? What are you and your father going to do about it then?"

"We'll get him back. Sasuke…I'm your family too…Itachi's my brother in law….give me a good reason why wouldn't I be worried?"

"Haven't you as good as broken up with me Naruto?" he smiled as Naruto remained silent. The silence was pissing him off. "Haven't you? So isn't Itachi no longer your brother in law?"

"I still care about Itachi. Sasuke, stop this. Don't mix all our problems up please…" Naruto looked away. "I care about you…I might despise you for what you did but…"

Before he could complete the sentence, the punch hit him hard. Blue eyes opened wide in pain and shock. "Sasuke…"

"You're lying…you just want me and Itachi out of the way so you can be with that Ran fellow…"

Naruto blocked another punch and stared hard into Sasuke's eyes. Then he just let go and let Sasuke punch him once more. "You're being very stupid…"

Sasuke turned away breathing hard. "I'm leaving."

* * *

Sasuke moved into his new room and looked around. It was bleak and dinghy…he hated living underground, but right now he had no choice. Suddenly pain welled up inside him and he fell onto his bed. Naruto…he shook his head hard. No no…just don't even go there. He turned onto his stomach. He'd _hit_ him…he'd hit Naruto…he strangled the thought. Unzipping his bag, he dumped a picture of Naruto and Kiyoi that had been taken in the hospital on the table.

He heard a knock on the door and opened it to let a Kabuto in. The shorter man had brought a tray of food. He set it on a shorter table by the bed. "I hope you've settled in Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama wants o see you as soon as you've finished eating."

Sasuke nodded and gestured irately for Kabuto to get lost. Shutting the door behind him he leaned against it. It just struck him that his life was gone…Naruto was gone, Itachi was gone and Konoha too…he wished that he could just go down fighting Uchitake. He shook his head…that thought would come when he found Uchitake. Not now. Sitting down he began to force the food down his throat. He needed this nutrition to get stronger.

Finishing his food, he lay back on the bed and shut his eyes. Naruto popped up right there…those sparkling blue eyes…Naruto jumping on his back that first time, Naruto almost hurt on that mission, Naruto pregnant, making Naruto pregnant…Ugh…he'd left…he should be able to deal with this! Ran would now make his move and make his dobe happy…

And Itachi…where the hell was he? To suddenly disappear like that…where to? Why hadn't Itachi said anything to him? What did the Hokage know? Sasuke suddenly sat up…_Mirai_…where was she? Itachi loved her…and they were both gone…had they eloped? No…there had to be something else…but Sasuke was sure they were connected somehow!

There was a knock at his door. "Sasuke-kun! Orochimaru-sama is getting impatient! You had better hurry!"

Sasuke growled a bit under his breath, but walked to the snake's room. He slammed all his feelings of feeling dirty into some chamber of his mind and then prepared to greet the snake Sannin. After all this was for Naruto…the blond would never understand, but at least he could go ahead knowing that his family was safe…

* * *

Naruto threw himself onto the bed. A gasp tore itself out of him as his aching back sent another surge of pain up his spine at the contact with the mattress. Kiyoi had been very cranky and he'd been on his feet for a long time trying to get her to calm down. He envied how well Sasuke could do that. _Sasuke…_so it was over? Was it finally over? After having a child and all? The bastard had said nothing about coming back…he dashed away the tears that came impatiently. He refused to cry anymore…enough of crying. This pain was going to be there and he would handle it. Naruto sat up and rubbed his back, the fading light playing on his features. There was a knock at the door…Naruto knew it was Ran.

He opened the door and let the older man in. "Hi…" Ran nodded and took a seat.

"Naruto…how are you?"

"Not too good. Sasuke is away for a while…Kiyoi just went to bed…she misses him terribly…I don't even know how she can tell that he's not here…but she can…" he frowned but then looked at Ran. "Coffee or juice?"

"Juice. When will Sasuke be back…?"

Naruto handed a glass of juice to him and sprawled on the couch again. He wore grey slacks and a grey t-shirt. "A week…" he felt something sink inside him. _Maybe never…_ but he didn't say it out loud. "Maybe two…he wasn't too sure…I'm going to ask Iruka-sensei to come over for that bit of time…I need help with Kiyoi."

"I'll help…I can stay as long as you want…"

Naruto looked at him sharply. "No. I mean…it isn't a good idea…"

"I won't make a move on you, Naruto…I love you…but I'm not going to try and get you to break up with Sasuke…he still doesn't deserve someone like you…but you chose to stick by him and I'll respect that." Ran looked at him sincerely. "Naruto…"

"What about the others? What will society say?"

"In this part of town no one knows you and nor do they care." Ran's voice was bitter. "Are you so afraid of me?"

"It isn't that Ran!" Naruto shook his head, his hands clenched. "I don't want to lead you on! I'm sick of relationships! I _want_ Iruka-sensei here! He's an old friend, a mentor and I need him here now!"

"You want comfort…" Ran let his head fall, staring at his lap, his bangs covering his face. "And you don't want me to be the one giving it you…why can't you let me help you?"

Naruto stared at him for a long moment. "Fine. Just come over during the day and help out. You will not stay over…and Iruka-sensei will still come here okay?"

Ran nodded looking a little pained. "You look tired."

"I'm taking care of a young baby who is solely dependant on me and she's only just fallen asleep…it's barely been a week since I delivered and it hasn't been that great a week…my body doesn't have enough chakra yet and my back feels like a bull ran over it…fuck…yes…I'm tired."

Ran stood. "Go to bed, Naruto…I'll cook dinner and I'll also stock your refrigerator for the rest of the week okay? If Kiyoi wakes up, I'll care for her…if anything happens; I'll wake you…so just go to bed."

Naruto let his suspicions go to hell. He shot Ran a grateful look before heading to the bedroom and falling onto the futon. The Sasuke-ness of the room made him comfortable and he suddenly felt too tired to feel sad. All his thoughts were washed away by a tidal wave of sleep.

Ran spent this time pottering around in the kitchen making numerous dishes that wouldn't spoil and that could last for the week. Then he threw himself into making miso pork ramen for dinner and tried his hand at making it better than Ichiraku's. Once he was done, he placed a lid over the dish and let himself take in his surroundings. It felt so _right_. Standing in this kitchen, doing something as domestic as cooking, with Naruto and Kiyoi asleep in the room…it felt like this was _his_ family he was cooking for…_his_ house and _his_ spouse and child. It calmed that relentless bloodlust he'd felt since the Uchiha Massacre.

He went into the bedroom and sat by the futon watching the blond. Naruto's chakra was in fact depleted as was the Kyuubi's. Uchiha Uchitake Ran let his fingers slide into the sleeping man's hair. He watched as Naruto sighed and burrowed into the blankets a little more. _Beautiful beautiful perfect Naruto…_Ran sighed as he stroked those gold spikes. He _had_ to defeat Sasuke…he _had_ to defeat Sasuke and gain _Naruto_…and the blond need never know about who Ran really was…

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she suddenly woke up. Something was awry…was it a dream? There was no way…but then the Hokage had told her…she pulled on a black tank top and black pants and slipped out. Using as much stealth as she could muster she fled outside. Activating her bloodline limit, she let herself blend into her surroundings and then used a bit of chakra to confuse anyone who might follow her. It took fifteen minutes to find what she was searching for…

"Itachi…"

He whirled around. He looked bedraggled and filthy…more like a tramp than a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan. He stared at her for a moment before lunging at her. She dodged the punch and quickly blocked another kick. She fought him for a while but them moment his sharingan activated she caught him before poofing out of Akatsuki range. They landed with her straddling him in a clearing.

"Asshole! Why did you activate it so close to them?" She let him land a punch to her stomach, it was a weak attempt. Then she looked at him for a bit before crumpling on top of him. "_Why…Itachi?_"

He didn't say anything. But he let his hands win themselves into her hair and held her close. He fought to get his emotions under control…he hoped this wasn't a genjutsu. But then it didn't feel like one…this felt so real…he sat up a bit, keeping a hold on her, keeping her face pressed against himself. "Mirai…where the hell have you been?"

Mirai moved away and sat down in front of him. "My birth parents are the leaders of the Akatsuki. They want Naruto and his daughter…if they capture the nine tails then they want to release the bijuu to make wars…and I'm going to stop them. Please go home…"

Itachi shook his head. "So that's your secret. What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure. I'll stop my parents…but I'll only know how once the battle begins. Go home…protect Naruto…"

Itachi raised a grimy eyebrow. He didn't really look that handsome with grime and leaves all over his face and hair. "You need help…one girl against many S-class nins….no go. But two? Maybe…"

"Itachi…"

"Mirai…I want to stay…I want to help…"

"You can help…fine you don't want to go back that's fine. But I'll be heading to Konoha with them…Could at least please wait around near Konoha? I _promise_ you we'll fight them together…"

"How will you let me know?"

Mirai grabbed his hands quickly performing a chakra bind. "Like that. I have to return now. Someone will have noticed that I've left…I'll need an excuse…" For a moment she felt like any girl who'd snuck outside to meet her boyfriend. She waved it away. "I'll see you then…" He grabbed her for a quick kiss.

"Be Careful…I'll wait near Konoha somewhere…"

She nodded and poofed close to the lair. Then she snuck back in. as she stepped into the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kisame.

"I don't want to know where you've been and I won't give you up to your father…but I have news. We'll be heading for Konoha tomorrow."

* * *

Sasuke's chopsticks clacked as he played with his food. All around him Oto shinobi milled around gossiping about the news spreading all over the village. He couldn't have cared less…Shinobi should be out there on missions, whether D-rank or not…they shouldn't be sitting here gossiping. He was glad he had never had to spend more time in Oto…this was the first time he'd spent over half an hour in the company of sound nins other than Orochimaru, Kabuto and his old gang. That was when one thread of gossip caught his interest. As he listened, it dawned on Sasuke that maybe he _should_ have spent more time in the company of loose tongues.

"Did you know we're waging war on Konoha?"

Sasuke stiffened before relaxing and trying to seem normal. He was glad that he'd left his hitae-ate in his room. He used an imperceptible amount of chakra to hear better.

"Orochimaru-sama gave out the call to muster today. All Oto-nin have been called back to the village. Orochimaru-sama said he would join as at the border the moment he finished a bit of training with that new guy who keeps showing up."

"You mean it's really war? How are _we_ going to take on _Konoha_…? Don't we have anymore allies?"

"Maybe cloud…But the Akatsuki is also moving! I think Orochimaru-sama thinks they'll let him come back without any qualms if he helps them."

Sasuke stood up. _What the fuck?_ He took off towards Orochimaru's chambers at fast pace. He stopped as he heard voices clearly behind the door. Luckily he'd suppressed his chakra way back, so there wasn't much possibility that they would sense him. He wondered who his master was speaking to. One voice was a tad bit familiar, Sasuke worked on placing it.

"We move out tomorrow. If everything goes as planned, you will have Konoha and _I_ will have my revenge. You get an added benefit if everything goes perfectly…I'll let you _live_. Now tell me about our precious Sasuke…"

"Sasuke-kun is here. It seems that he had a spat with that Kyuubi-boy." His voice filled with disgust at the last two words. "He trusts me, he has no idea that you are around, and your disguise was perfect. But tell, you _like_ the Kyuubi-boy too, don't you?"

The other voice snarled. "Keep Naruto out of this! Your spies are supposed to be keeping an eye on Konoha's higher ups…not _me_…"

Sasuke drew in a sudden breath. He knew that voice…he very faintly heard Orochimaru pleading about something in the background before fury caught him in its path. "!" the sound was out before Orochimaru could move a crackling filled the place. "Chidori!"

Sasuke ran at the man, but Orochimaru got in the way, using a guard to shield the smirking man. While Sasuke hand was trapped in there a pair of snakes wrapped him up tight. He struggled but his chakra was seeping out him slowly and into the snakes if he'd guessed correctly.

The older man looked different, brown hair instead of white. But those eyes…those very same eyes…Sasuke wanted to lunge for him, but he was effectively trapped. He cursed at letting his rage get the better of him. "_You_…"

"Yes, little Sasuke-kun…me." Uchitake Aakui smiled. "Wondering why I'm here?"

"Fight me!"

"Oh I plan to do that Sasuke…I plan to fight and kill you. But it must wait." Aakui sat down by Sasuke head and smiled evilly. "I have to first deal with that beautiful little wife of yours…"

Sasuke eyes widened. "Don't!" desperation laced his voice. "Not Naruto…don't hurt Naruto!"

"Of course not. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Naruto…or Kiyoi. Though I don't see why you would bother about that…when I saw them at dinner earlier tonight, they seemed quite badly off without you. Naruto misses you…"

Sasuke glared at him. "What did you do? Naruto would never have let you in…"

"You don't remember? Oh wait, you've only seen me once…at the hospital ward holding your child…and you didn't see all of me did you? To think I was worried that you might recognise me…tsk tsk Sasuke-kun…you never really pay attention to what matters, do you?"

"Takeshi…Ran?" Sasuke looked shocked and at the same time angry at himself. "You can't be…"

Ran laughed and it echoed all around the room. He waved Orochimaru and his lackey's out of the room. Then he leaned towards Sasuke making full eye contact, his long hairs pooling around the Uchiha's head. "I am, Sasuke-kun. Your wife's closest friend as of now is _me_. I tricked you, Sasuke…I knew you'd be out looking for me…and all I had to do was use that to get you where you are right now. But Naruto…Naruto was the only surprise in this whole charade…"

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"Definitely not. I love him."

Sasuke felt the breath sucked out of him. "You…"

"You don't deserve him…I'll take very good care of him. I'll stay by his side and make him happy, unlike you. I don't crave power…" he turned to his dark haired half brother and laughed. "I'll kill you and Naruto need never know…but you can be sure that Naruto will be mine."

He punched the captive Uchiha hard, sending him flying across the room. "I'll kill that Itachi too. Or maybe I should introduce myself and stay by his side too?" he shook his head. "Decisions, decisions…but that'll be sorted out later. Now be a good boy and stay in the dungeons, why don't you?"

The last thing Sasuke saw as one of the snakes bit him, was Takeshi Ran's triumphant smirk.

* * *

Arashi jerked awake as Mirai's message reached him. He ran into his parents' room. "Akatsuki's moving tomorrow…they're heading here!"

Tsunade sat up, alert. "All ready? Naruto's too weak!"

Arashi opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a guard burst in. "Otogakure troops are assembling outside the gate…they're declaring War…"

* * *

**A/N: Sigh that was tiring…I'd gotten everything planned out but I realised that it seemed really boring and lengthy and had to cut everything down to size again! Please review…this story should be updated again pretty soon! **

**Ja na!**

**Taka**

10


	15. Peace

**A/N: I've only mentioned some Akatsuki members. Nagato is not in this story since he came much too late. I will not be going into detail in Itachi and Mirai's fight...it's a bit boring. So very short descriptions for fight scenes will follow ok?**

**Chapter 15: **

There were several explosions as huge snakes and crazy looking creatures that could hardly be called men started appearing around Konoha. Genma stared out at the numerous warriors amassed in front of him. He talked into his radio in a low voice; the situations at all Konoha's gates were the same. The needle chewing Nin sighed. This was going to be one tough battle, he had no idea if all the preparation Hokage-sama had been making before this was enough.

The Otonins seemed so confidant it was like this attack had been extremely well planned. Genma frowned, their trump cards, the Uchihas were missing and Naruto had just had a child. As far as Genma knew, they were the only freaks that could take on freaks of this type. He sighed...at least the commanders would be coming in quickly; Ibiki was to be his leader, so he knew he wouldn't just end up dead somewhere.

Both sides watched each other, waiting for some signal to begin the attacks. When Ibiki appeared right in front on the wall, the invisible signal seemed to have been given. Genma propelled himself off the wall and into the thick of the fighting.

The forest outside the walls of Konoha surged with weapons and bodies. It looked like a churning mass of chaos. Luckily Jiraiya's armed frogs lined the walls to take care of the numerous serpents and other creatures. Tsunade's Katsuyu was working to get the wounded off the battle field.

Iruka was working with Aoba to get all the children and the elderly safely evacuated until the siege ended. He was worried about Naruto, Arashi had sent someone to warn his son, but apparently Naruto wasn't there anymore. There were shinobi searching for the boy everywhere, but Arashi had to pay attention to the imminent siege. He was stuck with all the elders coming up with quick battle plans and strategies, before he could go out and join the fight like the Hokage he was.

* * *

In the council room, everyone was getting ready to battle. Arashi looked at his mother, turmoil in his eyes. "Where do you think he is, Kaa-san?"

Tsunade sighed and grabbed her son in a hug. "I don't know...all we can do is pray he's safe. This village comes first, Arashi, that's the burden of being a Hokage!" She steeled herself. She wished she could do more, but she had to head the hospital and the various medical tents all over Konoha. "I will have Katsuyu and Uchiha Sai search; Sai's ink rats should be good for this."

Arashi nodded and geared up for battle. He hoped that Sasuke was with Naruto and had taken him somewhere safe. He hoped even more that Mirai had managed to stop the Akatsuki from advancing.

* * *

Mirai clenched her fists, there was only one way to get rid of the Akatsuki and stop them. It meant picking them off one by one. Now that she had Kisame on her side, maybe it would be easier? Luckily they had split into two forces. Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame and herself. The others would follow later. She decided to attack now and finish off the people here.

She quickly signalled to Itachi and Kisame, attacking when they were a few kilometres away from Konoha. As she sparred with Hidan, she wondered if there was any way to kill her parents for good. Her eyes widened...she knew what she had to do; already fighting three against four was proving to be very difficult.

Beside her Itachi's eyes spun as he performed genjutsu, to make it easier for them to win. Kisame swung his sword around grinning manically as he faced off with Zetsu.

* * *

Naruto was feeding Kiyoi, when he felt the battle. He concentrated more and found he could _hear_ the battle. He set the bottle down and gingerly made his way to the window, and found people rushing around the streets in panic. Naruto held Kiyoi closer to him and quickly moved to the bedroom, pulling out clothes that were warm, he wondered where to head. The Hokage tower, would not be a safe place and knowing his dad, the man would all ready have moved into battle. A ninja might be coming for him...

There was a poofing noise and Naruto turned around to see Ran standing a few feet away from him, his face filled with tension and worry. "Naruto! Otogakure is attacking! We have to get out of here."

Naruto nodded, a small frown still adorning his forehead. "Can you take good care of Kiyoi? Take her some place safe? I need to be out there fighting as well."

Ran shook his head. "You are _not_ going out there, if I have anything to say about it! You are coming with me, to a safe place, away from all the fighting. We will wait there, until the battle finishes!"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. "You have no to say in it! You have no right to! This is my village and I will be protecting it, during a war! _Do you understand?_ If you can't watch Kiyoi then I will find someone who will! I'm the Kyuubi, Ran! I belong to Konoha! I will fight!"

"You'll have to fight me first. I'm not letting you go out there, Naruto." Ran's face turned very very serious. "Defeat me and I'll let you leave, but if you can't, then I'll just take you with me."

"We don't have time for this!" Naruto formed the seals for Rasengan, it was a compact jutsu and Naruto knew how to use it in a way that it wouldn't affect Kiyoi. His eyes narrowed, giving him a slightly dangerous look. "Let me go..."

"_Suiton: Shibari Enmu!_" (Water Element: Binding Mist!)

Before Naruto could figure out what had happened, the Rasengan abruptly stopped. He couldn't move a muscle and his chakra pathways were blocked, he was stuck. His eyes frantically moved trying to watch Ran as he gathered up a few more bottles for Kiyoi and a blanket as well. He packed with speed and efficiency. Then he back next to Naruto.

He made a few seals and Naruto didn't have time to catch what he was saying, before whatever was holding him moved. It floated next to Ran as the man leaped out the window with the baby.

Ran guided them through the forest, moving fast. It took them about half hour, but Naruto realised as he calculated the distance that they had covered about five kilometres from Konoha. They reached a clearing with a small hut.

Ran walked in; looking around and making sure they were truly alone. The place was tiny, a small bed in one corner, a washbasin, a door leading to a small toilet and bathroom and on the other side an open kitchen and two couches. Ran placed Kiyoi on the bed in the corner. Then he efficiently placed the milk in the refrigerator and the bag on a table. Finally he turned to Naruto...

"I'm wondering if you will behave if I release you." Ran frowned and released a part of the jutsu, which meant the binding remained, but it merely slowed the person down, rather than stopping all movement.

Naruto glared at the beautiful man. "I hate you! Why do you have to go protect _me_? I'm the fucking Kyuubi and future Hokage, the people will know I didn't fight by their side...I might not get to be Hokage...! It's all thanks to you!"

"What about if Kiyoi lost her parent? If anything happens to you, she'll have no one!" Ran scowled.

"Well, Kiyoi is a shinobi's daughter. She'll have to deal with it every day, her parents being who they are. She'll have Sasuke...and that's good enough."

"Sasuke...Sasuke? He left you and your daughter to go haring off somewhere, what makes you think he'd ever make a good father?" Ran bared his teeth.

Naruto looked at the ground, sad. Then he smiled up at Ran... "She'll have you too. You and Sasuke both watching over her..."

Ran went a sudden white, then red and then turned around stalking to the kitchen. His voice was curt. "Sit down. I'll make something for our breakfast and lunch. I intend to stay here until all of the fighting stops."

"You're holding me prisoner..."

"Yes. It's because I love you."

They sat there in silence.

* * *

"_Okaachan..." _

_He ran hard until he reached the dojo behind the house. then he threw open the doors... "Otou-san, Okaa-chan!" _

_Blood...a river of blood...his parents in a heap...just two more bodies added to the piles around the house..._

He forced himself to wake up, his head felt muggy and his whole body ached. He shook his head trying to clear but it only made the pain worse. _Where am I?_ It seemed like a windowless room, lit by a flickering light bulb on top. The walls were stone and the door was really small.

Sasuke rubbed his head trying to dredge up his last memory. His eyes widened and it took him a split second to throw himself at the wall. He threw a Chidori at it, making a considerable dent, but it wasn't enough. Sasuke cried out, he had to make it, he had to save his family. Once Naruto was safe, he'd take whatever the blond wanted to dole out as his punishment. God...he'd been so stupid.

His hands were bleeding before he clawed himself out of there, he couldn't use another chidori if he wanted to fight Ran. He wondered if there was a guard out there and if he would get caught. But the village seemed quite deserted. Without wasting a minute Sasuke sped towards Konoha as fast as he could.

* * *

Kiba fought off three more nins, to find himself still surrounded. There were so many of them, not all skilled but it was still exhausting to keep fighting off that many. To his left, quite far away he could see Naruto's grandpa Jiraiya still fighting Orochimaru. The Hokage seemed to be helping him; he tore his eyes away from it to focus on his own battles. He was currently trying to find Naruto. Akamaru could smell him along with another scent that was unfamiliar and the trail seemed to be heading out of the village. But there was always some nin or the other blocking his path.

"Gatsuuga!"

Kiba groaned, it looked like he'd have to give up the search and help the village. He and Neji had been sent to search, but the invasion seemed to be unstoppable due to sheer numbers and it was time he lent a hand. They would have to deal with Naruto later.

He ripped through another ninja and found himself close to Neji. He could see the other man sparring with lightning speed...but it wasn't enough. It looked like Otogakure was going to win by sheer unskilled numbers and it left a bad taste in his mouth. He sucked it up and continued to fight, contemplating sending Akamaru off to search for Naruto.

Time passed making Kiba frustrated. He and Akamaru were needed here...it looked like they weren't going to be able to break away. Naruto could be _anywhere_, and that other person with him was making Akamaru restless. Suddenly someone barrelled into Kiba, slicing through his opponent with a kunai. Kiba felt himself shoved against the wall, but Akamaru wasn't helping him, still concentrating on the others.

It was Sasuke.

Kiba suddenly felt a spike of anger...he'd heard that Sasuke had just left the village recently, without a mission and without permission. Tsunade had also told him about the circumstances of Kiyoi's birth. "What the fuck?"

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looked like shit. He was bloody and his hair was mussed up. He looked a little swollen; like he'd been poisoned. But his eyes were what scared Kiba. His eyes looked positively mad with panic and fear. "Why do you want to know?" Kiba never said he'd make it easy for the bastard.

"He's in danger! There's another man with him...he might get killed." Sasuke's expression turned pleading. "Please. Please Kiba tell me where he is..."

They got attacked and separated to quickly cut down their opponents, before Kiba turned to him quickly. "There's this trail. It's leading out of here into the forest. I would send Akamaru with you, but this is overwhelming. Can you make it by yourself?"

Sasuke was about to run off, when a small dog appeared by him. The animal looked up at him and said, "Kakashi sent me to you. I'll help you find Naruto. We smelled you as soon as you entered."

They took off after the trail. Sasuke's heart felt like it was going to rip itself out; he hoped he'd make it, images of his dead family circling in his mind.

* * *

Naruto sat imprisoned in the house. He'd tried everything he knew to escape it, but nothing seemed to work. Kiyoi had peacefully fallen asleep and Ran was sitting by the small kitchen watching him. Naruto pondered on Ran's reaction to what he'd said about Sasuke and Ran taking care of Kiyoi. He sighed and looked at the beautiful man sitting opposite.

"Please let me go. It doesn't matter that you love me, this isn't right. I'm a shinobi..."

Ran looked at him seriously. "Naruto, my father left my mother for another woman. I watched my mother suffer and die a slow painful death, unable to do anything. I lived in the same town as the bastard and spent my whole life watching him love his new wife and sons." He stood up and wiggled his fingers, making the jutsu stiffen and lift Naruto into a standing position. "I love you, you've been through something similar to what my mother went through, and you seem to be much stronger. I want you to live and make you happy. I can't let you get killed in some _war_."

"You're trapping me. I understand your sentiments, but I was born to protect Konoha. What you're doing is pushing me away...let me go."

Ran threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair. He titled the blond's head back and looked deep into those beautiful eyes before he sealed those pretty lips with his own. Naruto didn't kiss back; as much as he liked Ran – loved him to some extent, he wasn't willing to give in at a crucial time like this. But he let Ran kiss him, kept his eyes open looking into those beautiful dark eyes that seemed so familiar sometimes.

"Get your hands off him, Uchitake!"

The scream echoed through the small cottage. An angry Uchiha Sasuke stood at the door, glaring at the man holding his husband. A small dog stood by his feet, looking alert and tense.

Ran looked at Naruto for a moment before stepping away. His voice was smooth, silky and dangerous when he spoke. Nothing Naruto had ever heard from him before.

"Sasuke. I could feel you coming a mile away. You shouldn't let your chakra leak like that, it could be...dangerous."

"I won't let you kill them like you killed everyone else!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard his husband's raw voice scream that sentence. "Uchitake? Kill? Ran? Sasuke?"

Sasuke blazed with anger. "This is the man that killed my family, Naruto."

Naruto felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He exhaled hard, before looking up to meet Ran's eyes. "What does he mean? Explain it to me, NOW!" his voice was sharp with pain and anger.

Ran looked at him calmly. "So now you know. I am Takeshi Ran. My father was Uchiha Fugaku and my mother was his former lover. My father married someone else because of family obligations." He turned to look at Sasuke. "You've always wanted to know why, haven't you?" He proceeded to recount the whole sordid story.

* * *

Itachi was a bloody mess, but luckily most of the wounds were shallow. His eyes hurt like someone had shoved senbon into them. The fight had been exhausting, but they'd managed to kill their enemies. Now they had three more left. Mirai's parents and Kakuzu. He looked over at the girl; she seemed to be brooding about something.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I found a way to defeat my parents."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "How?"

She came over and kissed him lightly. "Secret. Just concentrate on distracting them for me please..."

They felt a light chakra coming from a while away. Kisame looked at them. "Do we wait for them to come to us? Or do we go to them?"

"You two go to them. I'll follow as soon as I set a few things up."

Itachi looked at her a bit worriedly. He hoped she wasn't planning something stupid. He and Kisame leaped out of the clearing. Watching them go, Mirai cut her finger and started the seals for the Kyuketsuki jutsu (Vampire jutsu). If she did it right, all she had to do was touch anyone related to her by blood, the jutsu would use most of her chakra to drain the other person. She hoped she had enough chakra and strength to survive it; the blood had to drain into her since the jutsu connected to the chakra pathways.

* * *

"I chose to let you live. I wanted to torture you for everything, for being the boy who was loved; take everything away from you, just like your father took everything away from me." Ran finished his long monologue.

Different kinds of shock painted the couple's faces. Sasuke's shock was an agonized type; all the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place. While he still felt angry that Uchitake had massacred his family, the thought that his father was also responsible for it was gnawing its way into his mind.

Naruto felt the shock of betrayal and anger. Once the sordid tale came to an end, he found himself coping with too many things. Ran was the sole reason Sasuke had turned out this way. Everything that had happened between him and Sasuke; the agony Sasuke had gone through was at the hands of this man. But Ran's past was horrible in its own way though his method had been completely wrong. What tipped the balance was the sudden thought that flitted into his mind.

"Sasuke, why did you never tell me Ran was Uchitake? How did you find out?"

Sasuke blinked and turned to his husband. "I never met him. You were the only one who met him, Naruto. When I was at Orochimaru's, I found out. Uchitake set me up..."

The blood drained from Naruto's face and rage built up so much that his eyes started to tear a little. His voice was very low, but audible in the small quiet cottage. "Am I to believe, that on top of attacking your little brother who had nothing to do with what happened to you, that you are also the reason Sasuke went to Orochimaru _and_ that you are the reason for this _war_?"

Ran couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back. Looking into Naruto's eyes, he knew he'd lost him. After everything, Sasuke was the reason he'd lost everything again. "I asked Orochimaru to help me with Sasuke. If he succeeded in garnering Sasuke's attention, then I would help him take Konoha."

Naruto felt something explode. Sasuke was over in an instant, grabbing Kiyoi and shielding her from the rubble flying everywhere. The bonds were off, Naruto was free. Red chakra swirled around him; his eyes were like gimlets boring into the eyes of the man who had ruined his marriage.

"You stayed by me, and pretended to be my _friend_, pretended to care more for me than Sasuke did, all the while trying to sabotage my marriage..." Naruto's fists clenched convulsively. "You waved the only bait that would draw Sasuke away, in front of him. You watched me agonize over why. You tried to stop me from saving _my_ village!"

Ran leaped aside as Naruto rushed at him. He parried quickly, the leaking red chakra burning him where their skin met. Naruto could feel power surging through him, he'd never used this much power before, but it all seemed instinctual. He levelled two chakra balls at Ran, two tails began to form behind him. He made a grab for Ran's throat and almost reached him, when another explosion occurred. Naruto turned to see Sasuke rolling away with Kiyoi as Orochimaru materialised on his Giant Snake. Naruto jumped as the snake struck at him.

Somewhere in the haze in his mind he realised that if Orochimaru was here, then something must have happened to his family. He looked at where the village was and Orochimaru smiled unpleasantly.

"Looking for your family boy?"

Naruto turned his red-bled eyes onto this slimy opponent. This was the man who'd touched Sasuke...his _mate_... "What the fuck did you do?"

Orochimaru wriggled a sword out from his throat, before wiping his mouth and sneering at the blond. "Your grandfather's dead...Tsunade seems to be trying to revive him. Your father...well he wasn't much of a challenge..."

Naruto screamed, full of rage. "SHUT UP..."

He concentrated forming two rasengans and ran at the snake man. Forming two clones quickly, he used a technique to confuse the man. Orochimaru threw many shields up to save himself, when Naruto slammed into Manda. The snake cried out in pain, writhing as he poofed out of the battle, leaving Orochimaru to fall some hundred feet to the ground.

Meanwhile Sasuke was battling Ran. Their fighting was fast and furious, Uchiha against Uchiha. Sharingans whirled each trying to catch the other off guard. Training with Orochimaru had actually paid off, unlocking the potential deep with Sasuke. He was able to meet every blow and hit back equally hard.

Ran tried his mist binding jutsu, but Sasuke avoided it. He attacked with Chidori, but Ran was able to dodge. The battle raged fast and Sasuke had no time to think of Naruto's battle. Luckily Iruka had followed Orochimaru here and Kiyoi was safe. As Ran unsheathed his sword, Sasuke began to pray that he would be able to beat this man...after waiting for a lifetime, he knew if he lost to Ran, there would be nothing worth living for...they were all going to die.

* * *

Itachi burnt Konan's paper with the Katon Goukyaku. He was distracting her, while Mirai was God knew where with Pein. The adults had separated and Mirai had come in later, drawing her father away with screams for help. Kisame was completely tied up, battling Kakuzu...it was taking an inordinately long time.

Konan finally got him, while he was lost in thought about Mirai. Paper began to cover him, arresting the movement of his hands, Itachi only had his Sharingan to rely on. But before he could put Konan under a jutsu, Mirai staggered out, covered in blood. Two large gashes ran down her sides. Konan looked away and gaped at her daughter. "Mirai, what happened?" She moved towards her daughter, stopping when the girl's hands moved in lightening fast seals. Konan recognised them, but before she could react, Mirai had grabbed her.

Itachi looked on in shock as both women started to scream. Blood began pouring out of Mirai's wounds and Konan seemed to burst into many blood coloured tentacles, which began piercing Mirai. The last thing he saw before a chakra blast hit him was a huge pool of blood beginning to wash the ground red...

* * *

Tsunade took deep breaths as she tried to heal Jiraiya's ravaged body. Somehow the chakra wasn't taking to him, which was weird because she'd healed him so many times, this should have been easy. Looking at her husband in tatters made Tsunade come close to panicking.

Then, she felt the life seep out of him, contrary to what she was trying to do. She suddenly realised what it was and felt sick. Orochimaru had used a leeching jutsu; every bit of chakra she used to try and save Jiraiya was being leeched away by Orochimaru. It was a difficult technique, but as long as Orochimaru had a piece of Jiraiya's flesh, it would work. Tsunade's eyes began to over flow with tears. Orochimaru was out there fighting her son and grandson…her healing would not work, if she continued to try, she would be sacrificing them both. She stopped.

Her hands wound around the still body of her husband as she gave into a few painful sobs. Shouts from other parts of the tent alerted her. Biting her lip, she gave her dying husband one last hug and wiped her face. She would trust in Naruto and tend to the others.

* * *

Orochimaru felt the sudden bursts of strength he was leeching waver. He blocked a ball of fire and took his attention of Kyuubi for a minute. Bad mistake. Kyuubi slammed him with a chakra coated fist sensing him careening across the forest, breaking many trees in half.

He noticed that now Kyuubi's chakra covered Naruto entirely, two tails flapping dangerously behind him. Orochimaru cursed. He'd already spent a good amount of his chakra in his battles against Naruto's father and grandfather…he'd been banking on Tsunade to keep trying to save Jiraiya. It was what she would have done in the past. He regurgitated the sword buried in his stomach quickly as he saw the Kyuubi's mouth open wide forming a large crackling ball of chakra.

When the said balls flew at him breaking into two shots, Orochimaru used his snakes and his sword to block as much as he could, but that didn't stop his arms from getting completely singed. The two tailed fox suddenly appeared him, forcing him to whirl around to block the attacks that were pelted at him. But Orochimaru was a sannin, he was wily and crafty as well as much much older than the Kyuubi brat. He got his sword into a deadlock with the Kyuubi's sharp claws. Putting up a quick chakra barrier to stave off the crackling tails, he yanked Naruto closer before suddenly letting his sharp tongue shoot out, cutting the blond in his side.

The Kyuubi boy gave a guttural scream before the wound healed super fast. Orochimaru watched the whole process in horror, before his eyes suddenly gleamed with satisfaction. That was it. The healing put way too much wear and tear on the angry blond's body. All Orochimaru had to do was stall as long as he kept hurting the Kyuubi, forcing the boy to wear himself out. He lashed out his with tongue again, this time snaking it between the fox's chakra defences and seriously tearing his arm.

The battle raged for some more time, before Naruto realised what was going. Orochimaru was trying to turn his own power against him. Naruto suddenly had an idea. He smiled secretly to himself. Concentrating he pulled all of Kyuubi's power back within himself. Once the power was safe just under his skin, he let Orochimaru's tongue wrap around him. Two kage bunshin appeared behind him and grabbed him, before giving him a roll. To Orochimaru's surprise, he found the blond wrapping himself up in his tongue. Naruto rolled all the way to the end coming face to face with Orochimaru. Then he smile sweetly, before letting his chakra out in a loud scream. The compressed chakra just burst out of him, crackling with Kyuubi's fury. Orochimaru didn't stand a chance. Within seconds he was burnt to a crisp. Having had no way of knowing what Naruto had been about to do, he hadn't thought up a good enough defensive move. When the dark red flash of chakra subsided, Naruto fell to the ground, alone, tired and drained. He fell to the ground and began to slowly make his way towards where his husband was fighting Ran.

A few clearings away, Uchiha Sasuke was locked in the most difficult battle of his life. Ran was too good with sword, leaving Sasuke with too many bleeding wounds. They both knew that all of this might finally come down to a Genjutsu battle. Sasuke couldn't afford that; his earlier break out from the village had already drained him quite a bit. Now Sasuke could feel the blood slowly draining out of him, but when he looked at Ran he had to smile. His half brother was heavily bleeding from a wound in his right thigh too. He hadn't expected Sasuke's chidori to be that powerful and that was his downfall. Sasuke pondered on the best way to end this fight. He had to use some sort of Genjutsu, but Ran was very strong. He would be able to dispel it in a few seconds. But those few seconds would have to be Sasuke's opening.

Ran leaped at him, engaging him a fast paced sword battle again. Sasuke's wounded body screamed in agony, every time their swords clashed. Sasuke was working through the fight mechanically. Sending him to Orochimaru was something Ran had overlooked. Contrary to Ran's belief Orochimaru had actually trained the younger Uchiha, instead of fobbing him off. He's decided to have Sasuke's body as his own and had speared nothing when it came to teaching him techniques or helping him improve his older ones. Suddenly Naruto's guttural scream of pain split through the clearing. Both the Uchiha men tensed, pausing their battle, identical looks of worry on their faces. Sasuke battled with the need to go to his husband. He had to finish this battle.

They started up almost once. Again Sasuke used the time to think on his feet. Uchitake was trying to wearing him out, to be honest, he was _already_ worn out. He assessed his chakra reserves, he had just enough for two Chidoris and a bit. The plan slowly worked itself out. He had to use the man's intelligence against himself, for which his moves had to be utterly simple. He smiled and kept his head low. As predicted Uchitake locked swords with him again. Sasuke locked eyes with the man instead.

"Tsukiyomi!"

For a few seconds Ran got caught up in the jutsu, he smirked and dispelled it. "Kai!" then he caught Sasuke's arm which was crackling with the Chidori in his bare palm and yanked the younger man forwards onto his sword. Sasuke screamed with pain as the sword sliced right through his hip, he panted harshly. Ran smirked down at him. "So this was your plan? Distract me so you could come at me with your pathetic Chidori? It won't work Sasuke…and now I have you right here, up close, ready to kill…"

Sasuke coughed up a little blood, but his face split into a bloody grin. "No…this was the plan…" he placed his hand against Ran's chest and a chirping noise filled the clearing. Before Ran had any idea what had happened, Sasuke's Chidori Sword sang through him, right through a lung. He hacked up a lot of blood. Shock filled his eyes, as he stumbled backwards, his sword sliding out of Sasuke. The raven grinned. "You know the saying about keeping your enemies close? It's bullshit."

He watched the man hit the ground and stumbled towards him. A quick kunai slit the beautiful man's throat and Sasuke crumpled. He looked towards the place he could sense Naruto as darkness raced over him.

Naruto finally reached the prone forms of Uchitake and his husband. he felt so battered, but he had to make sure, Sasuke was fine…and for Sasuke to be fine, Ran had to be dead. If Ran was allowed to live, he'd never stop going after Sasuke or his family. Naruto reached out and placed a hand against Sasuke's cheek. He still loved the man, after everything that had happened…of course Sasuke had let himself be manipulated and behaved like an ass, but through it all he'd never really stopped having Naruto's heart.

The blond shook Sasuke awake. His husband was no better than him, in complete tatters, but it was more dangerous to let someone in tatters sleep. After a long while of shaking, Sasuke finally stirred. Naruto somehow pulled the man onto his lap. The ebony eyes opened and looked him over.

"You look like shit, dobe…"

Naruto glared at the man. "_That_ is what you want to say to me?"

Sasuke just smiled. "I'm glad you're alive." He shoved his face into Naruto's chest. "I'm sorry, dobe. For everything. When we got married, I made promises that I didn't keep. I'm sorry about Orochimaru, about Konoha…about Uchitake…" Sasuke's voice broke on the name. "I…I didn't know…I put you and Kiyoi in danger…he was my brother…I didn't _know_. I'm sorry, he was your friend, regardless of everything…I _had_ to kill him…" Sasuke started to shake with held back sobs, unable to stop a tear or two from rolling down his face. A few more apologies tore themselves out his mouth.

Naruto looked at the lifeless form beside his husband. Ran was dead. He felt tears come into his own eyes. Despite everything, the man had been there for him. Naruto hugged Sasuke close and let his own tears fall.

It was close to half hour, before they were found. Iruka was holding Kiyoi safe and discussing things with the two ANBU beside him. He gave the couple status updates. Leaf was safe but in shambles. Jiraiya-sama had passed on; Arashi-sama would live, but take a while to recover. He looked at Sasuke. Itachi and Mirai had both been found and had successfully defeated the Akatsuki along with a traitor Kisame. They were all being taken to the medical tents.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the attack. A hectic two weeks for Naruto at that. They'd had Jiraiya's funeral a few days after the attack, combining it with a mass funeral for all the dead nin.

Itachi had surprised everyone by jumping Mirai as soon as she woke up. They had decided that they would get married next month. Then they had updated everyone on their tale of defeating the Akatsuki.

Sasuke had finally updated the family on Uchitake and what had really happened the night his parents had been murdered. Itachi had screamed at him impressively for keeping it a secret and then hugged his brother like he'd never let him go.

Konoha had to be rebuilt; everyone pitched in and worked hard. Luckily, all the working to rebuild the village had helped clear the anger all Naruto's friends felt towards Sasuke.

Now Naruto stood with Kiyoi, over the Hokage Mountain, looking out over the city that he was going to take over in a week's time. His father had finally decided that he wanted to retire, and the Hokage ceremony and voting was going to take place next week.

He heard Sasuke come up behind him and relaxed into his husband's arms as they wrapped around him and their child. Things with Sasuke had been weird for the past two weeks, both feeling guilty and not knowing how to handle things. But slowly the relationship seems to have smoothed out. Finally he could lean into Sasuke's touch and feel peaceful.

"Naruto…" Sasuke laid his head on his mate's shoulder. "What are you thinking dobe?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm just wondering if I can actually protect this sprawling village. So much has happened and we've done so much wrong with just our own family, how can they expect me to take care of this huge place?"

Sasuke smirked ever so slightly. "That's because we weren't working like a team, usuratonkachi. This time, I promise you, I'm not going _anywhere_. If you want to protect this village, whatever you're protecting it from has to come through me first…"

Naruto didn't know whether to smile or glare. He just turned and kissed his husband. They turned around and walked back down the mountain together, hand in hand. A while later, they were met by their friends who insisted that they all go out for a drink. Poor Kiba was stuck with the duty of babysitting Kiyoi. In the midst of all that fun and laughter, Sasuke, the bad boy of Konoha finally felt peace.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the story has finally ended! Man, I thought it never would, I'd been polishing the chapter for ages and ages, trying to write the fight scene. It all just seems so long ago. But hey, come on, I FINISHED IT! :D**

**Please please leave me a nice bunch of reviews, even though I've been such a bitch and left you all waiting. I'm not making any excuses but after the most emotionally draining relationship of my life for the past three years, which is why I had no emotion to actually write, I am finally out of it and it's been with all the support you've all given me.**

**Love you all.**

**Taka**


End file.
